MCUs Spider-Man
by jimmychanga
Summary: Hey guys. I m Jimmy Changa and new in Fanfiction-Writing. This is a try of me writing a possible story for Spidey s first solo-movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Face it, Tiger!

**Spider-Man MCU**

Hey guys. I´m Jimmy Changa and new in Fanfiction-Writing.

This is a try of me writing a possible story for Spidey´s first solo-movie in the

Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome!

###

 **Chapter 1: Face it, Tiger**

All eyes were focused on her. She was standing on the stage, holding the mic, feeling some kind of akwardness but at the same time she was glad to present herself like that. She even thought that the audience could have been a bit bigger, no difference. As everyone was staring at the young, red-headed woman, she began to rock. Her band followed, while she was giving it all.

 _Face it, Tiger, this your shot!_

 _Face it, Tiger, it´s all you got!_

 _Faaace it, Tiger!_

 _###_

New York´s Skyline was a delightful sight on a normal, sunny day. But this late Tuesday morning

was not _that_ normal. Hot wheels carrying a truck were racing through the city, followed by ear-numbing Police sirens.

„Great! It´s not like I´ve got enough trouble with my boss, who is as good as his beard-cousin in doing propaganda. NO, just before I have to go to school, someone thought `What a lovely day for a

car chase´. Sometimes I hate my life." A red and blue costumed figure was leaping and swinging through city, catching up with one of the police cars, on which roof he landed.

„What the –?", the officer on the passenger seat wondered.

„Hey, guys. Can a little spider get some information what the situation is, before I lose my head?", a red-masked face with white lenses asked, hanging upside down on the front.

„Captain! It´s that Spider-Freak everyone is latly talkin´about!"

„Ehm, I prefer being called Spider- _Man!_ "

The woman sitting on the driver seat wasn´t wearing a uniform, like the officer next to her. Instead she was dressed in casual street clothes and wouldn´t be recognised as a Policewoman, especially as a Captain, if someone would run into her on the streets.

„I´m Captain Jeanne DeWolffe, Spider-Man. We are chasing a group of five criminals, who broke into a facillity of Stark Enterprises. We don´t know what they´ve stolen, but guessing from what a hard time they give us, it must be worth it."

Suddenly a policecar went flying over the heads of the chasing convoy.

„Oh yeah, I forgot...", came from DeWolffe. „One of these guys is wearing some kinds of shockwave-device."

„Thanks for the info, Cap.", Spider-Man quipped as he swung towards the chased truck.

„Shouldn´t we arrest him?",asked the officer.

DeWolffe was raising an eyebrow and counter-asked: „So, how do you think should we be able to arrest a superpowered vigilante AND a seismic-wave on two legs?" The officer looked irritated.

„I think it´s better for us if they finish each other off, so we can do the easy-work, Gonzales."

Spider-Man was swinging as fast as possible to get to the truck in time. Just as he was about to reach it, a man looked out of the backside-doors. The young hero aimed for this guy as he swung right into the vehicle, with both feet kicking the man off his feet.

„Haven´t you guys never been told that driving like is a privilege that is only suitable for Mario Kart?", he joked, while he watched the guy, he hit was standing up. He wore a mainly dark red, nearly brownish jacket and jeans. His boots looked something that could have been built by Stark, likewise the gloves. Adding to that, he had a yellow, padded-looking mask and sunglasses on his face. „Ok, you look more like the Fast and Furious-kind!", came from Spidey shortly before he was hit by a shockwave, coming out of the masked man´s gloves.

The red and blue hero nearly hit the road, but was able to shot a web out of his device, worn around his wrist. The web attached itself at the truck and Spidey was able to jump back on it.

His unknown enemy, who was walking into the front of the truck was realizing this as he turned around and said calmly, but clearly annoyed: „You don´t know when to stop, don´t ya?"

„Oh, you don´t wanna know, Michelin Man."

„You shouldn´t have come here. This has nothing to do with you, bug-boy. Go home and crawl in a dark corner or whatever insects like you do all day."

„First of all: I never do what I´m told. And seconly..". He tried to land a punch at his enemy, but some vibrations stopped the impact. Even with his mask, it was visible for everyone that Spider-Man was quite surprised.

„I know: Spiders are no insects!", the yellow-masked thug said, again delivering a massive wave that catapulted Spidey into the closest policecar behind the truck. It caused other cars crashing into it, so the rest of the convoy wasn´t able to continue the chase.

„They are arachnids.", the masked one finished his statement. He then went up to a giant metal-box with a large Stark engraving on it. He was tempted to look into it, his hands were even close to the lock, prepared to open it.

„Everything alright, Herman?", the driver´s voice asked, ripping the man out of his actions.

„Umm, yeah. Everything ok!", came the answer from Herman, who was now stepping back from the metal-box and taking place on the passenger seat.

„Just deliver the ware and we are finished. I´ve got enough for today."

###

This was my first part of the story.

I wanted to start with an action-sequence, because of the feeling it would be easier for me to begin this project. The intro with „Face it, Tiger" was thought to be an idea for an possible montage of the stage scene together with the car chase, which could be in my opinion a good way for an intro of the next movie. (I want this song so badly in the next movie :D )

The next chapter will focus on Peter Parker´s high-school and his interactions with other students.

There will appear some more villains in this story (don´t worry, not _too_ much.), probably most of them you won´t expect. (who knows)

Hope you enjoyed my first try!

Until chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: The World of Peter Parker

Hello, everyone. Hopefully you liked the first part of this story.

Without any further introduction, we will leap right into the second part of it.

Feedback is welcome.

Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 2: The World of Peter Parker**

Pain. This was the only thing going through his head right now. As his vision cleared, he carefully stood up, feeling his back more than ever.

„Everyone who thinks it´s a good idea to build cars made of cotton, now it´s the time to raise your hand!", Spider-Man said, stepping forward from the crashed police-car he was smashed in.

„What time is it?"

„Like you said, Freak! Time to raise your hands. You´re under arrest!", he heard a police officer shouting.

„Sorry. Another time. I have to go, catching flies and stuff.", came the answer as the young vigilante swung away, so fast that the officer couldn´t even shoot after him.

„Hold your fire, officer!", came a harsh commando from Captain DeWolffe. „You won´t help anybody with that."

„Right, ma´am.!"

###

The science class of Professor Miles Warren was not that interesting for most students in the room. The cheerleaders were busy adjusting their make-up, the jocks were making jokes on the guys that were not that sporty and who really tried to get something from this class. And one red-headed girl was always looking out of the window, like she was hoping that something – or someone – would pass by. Besides her was her school-bag, that nothing special on it, except patches of the bands Aerosmith and the Ramones. Suddenly a classmate ran accidentally over it.

"Sorry, MJ. Haven´t seen it.!",the Afro-American tall boy said.

"It´s ok, Randy!",she replied friendly, because she knew that he was honest. Randy was one of the few jocks who didn´t behave like a jerk.

While she was adjusting her bag, Mary Jane missed how a red and blue colored figure landed on the roof of the school´s gym.

"Of all classes I had to miss because of theft it has to be Professor Warren´s science class. Why couldn´t it be gym class? I hate this!"

While he was putting his costume into his bag and dressing up his street clothes, Peter Parker cursed to himself. "It was a Stark-problem. Why couldn´t Iron Man handle this? NO, it has to be your friendly late-to-school-coming Spider-Man."

He ran across the schoolyard, into the halls, always repeating himself "Crap, crap, crap..."

As he arrived at the door, he hardly managed to slow down and his spider-speed let him slip, rushing right through the already a bit opened door, slamming into the side of Prof. Warren´s desk.

"YIKES!"

"Ahh, I see. Mr. Parker finally joined us.", Warren said somewhat bored. "So, can you answer me following questions: where do we find the citric acid cycle in eukaryotes?"

A bit dazed Peter stood up, slowly walking towards his desk while he answered: "In the matrix of their mitochondria."

"Right", Warren said with a monotone voice. "And in prokaryotes?"

Peter sat down, next to MJ. "In the cytoplasm, Sir."

"At least you learn your stuff, Mr. Parker. Only the clock you must have missed out in elementary school."

"Sorry, Prof. Warren, won´t happen again!", Peter helplessly grinned.

After the bell rang, everyone was heading outwards. MJ grabbed Peter´s arm and asked:"What was it this time? Again a boomerang-throwing loser? Or what about that rabbit-lady?"

"Nope, nothing like that."

"Oh, it was Rhino?"

Suddenly, a wild scream caught their attention. They looked where it came from and saw a group of

jocks and cheerleaders sitting in the corner of the cafeteria. They were circling around one cheerleader, having short black hair and holding a phone in her hand.

"This is a fake!", cried one of the jocks out loud. "Nobody can beat him that easily! Spider-Man was playing with him. If he would have been serious, he would have finished this guy in no-time."

"Easy, Flash. You don´t know the whole story. Probably Spidey just had a bad day.",said the young man, who was called 'Randy' by MJ before. "You must know it."

"Don´t get on me like that, Robertson! I´ve would made it if it wasn´t Kong´s mistake". Flash was pointing on the named one, who was taking a bite from his sandwich, with a look of confusion mixed with some kind of sadness in his eyes. "I´m out, guys!", Flash yelled angrily, turning around and walking out of the cafeteria. At the same time he ignored a girl sitting in this group and calling his name. Randy Robertson put his hand on her shoulder and said calmly: "Don´t try it, Liz. He will calm down. Just wait." Liz sat again, with frustration written all over her face.

Flash passed by MJ and Peter, without resisting to give later a little push with the shoulder and remarking it with a "Outta my way, Puny Parker!"

Peter was lightly rubbing his shoulder and waited a short moment until Flash was out of reach and remarked towards MJ: "And _this_ is supposed to be my biggest fan...jeez."

"Not exactly.", she answered and giving him a small kiss on his cheek, which caused a wide and bright nerdy smile on Peter´s face.

###

"We are closed!", was the ruff voice of the bald-headed bartender calling as he cleaned the counter and Herman Schulz entered the Bar together with his goons and the metal-box with the Stark-graving.

"Calm down, sugar-curl. I´m here for buisness."

"He´s right, Deke. Let him in.", it called from the back. The voice sounded old and fragile, but at the same powerful and fueled Herman with respect.

"We got what you wished for. Where´s our money?", Herman spoke fast. He wanted to get out.

"Hold it, my boy. We are not rushing anything, Mr. Schulz. We have time!", the well-dressed old man said as he took a look at the box. "Especially now we have plenty of it."

###

This was chapter 2. Hope you liked it.

I´m pretty sure most of you easily figured out who Herman Schulz´client is.

The next chapter will probably focus more on that, depends on my mood.

Until chapter 3. :D


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

Without any introduction, let´s jump right into the next chapter

of this story.

Hope you like it! :)

 **Chapter 3: Old Friends**

"So, this guy literally beat the crap out of you, with nothing more than a vibrating suit?"

MJ drank her lemonade with a straw, looking curious and at the same time very amused at Peter as she asked him questions, which gave him an expression on his face that said 'Stop it!'. And exactly that expression motivated her even more to do the exact opposite of it.

"Don´t forget the shock-waves. This guy was a living earthquake", Peter tried to defend himself.

MJ gave him a smile as she probed: "What was his name?"

"How should I know it?"

"Don´t know. I thought every villain introduces himself to you in a manner of a goofy Sci-Fi show."

"Nope, not this one. But if _I_ had to give him a name, it would be _Shocker_."

She gave him a questioning side-wards look, raising an eyebrow and repeated " _Shocker_?" as she wanted to know if Peter really was that serious.

"Because of his _shock_ -waves.", he defended his decision. "You don´t wanna know the alternative."

This remark was answered with a bright smile on her face as she took another sip from her straw.

After the end of a long school day, Peter and MJ were on their way home. Forest Hills, to be precisely, a peaceful and beautiful neighborhood in the midst of Queens.

"I doubt Mom is already at home. Could I come over to you until she arrives?", MJ asked.

"Sure!", Peter said as he shook his shoulders. "Aunt May won´t mind!"

They entered the Parker house, as they smelled a delicious meat loaf and heard May talking with someone. "Auntie?", Peter called. "May?", came from MJ.

May Parker, looking much younger than her age, came out of the living room and greeted both teenagers. "Hello, Peter. MJ, dear. Nice to come over. It´s good timing, because I have a little surprise for you.", she smiled as she brought both to the living room. She waved like a talkshow presenter into the area and smiled: "Look who´s here!"

A young man in Peter´s and MJ´s age stood up from the sofa and smiled brightly: "Hey, guys!"

"Harry!", the surprised teens nearly shouted in delight.

Several minutes later, after some hugs, handshakes and other things people do when they meet again after a long time were exchanged, the three friends sat around the table in the dining room, while May served the meat loaf.

"So, Harry. How are you feelin´? You´ve been away for 6 months. What have you done in this time?", Peter wanted to know from his best friend.

"Well...", Harry started, as he finished drinking from his apple juice and put the glass back on the table. "I was, as you might guessed, taking a health resort and was in the skilled hands of a awful lot of therapists. We had a lot sport activities and therapy hours, which really helped me to deal with...well, ya know." Harry looked with an sad and empty expression down to his plate.

Everyone at the didn´t know what to do and MJ and Peter exchanged looks of helplessness.

Suddenly May broke the awkward silence: "Well, does anybody want some pie?"

###

Only a few houses away lived the Thompson-family. In front of the house an old Volvo searches a place to park. Out of this car came Randy Robertson, who was heading directly to the Thompson´s front door. Not long after he rang the bell, a middle-aged man opened the door, holding a beer in his left hand and having a cigar in his mouth.

"Randy. Ya comin´for Flash?", asked his unintentional gruff voice.

"Yes, Sir. I hope I´m not bothering you. It won´t take long."

With a short sign Mr. Thompson waved Randy in and called for Flash, who told his father to send Randy upstairs. The Afro-American young man entered the room of his best friend and teammate on the Midtown Mustangs Football team. "How ´re you doin´?"

"I´m fine, Randy. Why are you here?", Flash asked, while he was doing some push-ups.

"Cannot a guy visit his best buddy?", came the grinned answer.

Flash stood up and took a towel, cleaning his face from the sweat.

"He can", Flash looked eagerly at Randy. "But at this time of the day?" His eyes wided questioning.

"Yeah, it´s ´cause it´s urgently. I´m asking you something and until tomorrow evening I need your

answer."

Flash´s curiosity was awakened. "Ask."

"You know, I´ve got a new job at the docks, right?"

"Right!"

"Well, my boss is searching for new guys, so we should ask around if somebody is interested."

"Wow, Randy. I can´t answer that right now. I need to think about."

"That´s why I came now, so you could sleep a night over it."

Flash´s head was progressing as he told his friend that he will think about it. But there was another thing:"Why is your boss searching new blood?"

"Hmm,",came a from Robertson. "Last week three guys just canceled their work. Out of the blue. We simple workers and temporary employees weren´t told more."

"Umm, ok thanks, Rand."

"No prob, Flash.", Randy smiled, as he left the room.

Sitting on his bed his thoughts were running, as the jock looked on a picture of himself and his girlfriend Liz. He grabbed it softly and just sat there, watching it.

###

The room was dark. Only a small lamp on the desk served some light. From the outside the moon revealed a great view over the city, mainly over East Harlem. A tall man sat at the desk, checking some forms. Someone was knocking at the door, as the nearly colossal man called with a deep and fear-inducing voice: "Come in, Hammerhead!"

The called one opened the door and got in. He wore a dark-blue suit with black pinstripes. His head was suffering from kind of deformation, this was why he was known as Hammerhead.

"I´ve got the lists of our new kids. Wanna see ´em, boss?",his strong, calm voiced asked. He doesn´t feared his boss, but he respected him.

"Hand them over!", the man in the dark said, reaching for the paper Hammerhead handed him.

His ice cold, dead-looking eyes were rushing over the list as he suddenly stopped.

"Robertson...", he said more to himself than to his henchman. "This could be interesting."

His mouth widened to a sinister smile, revealing sharpened teeth, closely resembling to the teeth of shark. "Back to school."

###

This was chapter 3.

As you see, more and more villains are appearing, but don´t worry, I´ll try my best to avoid

a overcrowding effect.

I really hope you liked it so far.

Feedback is welcome.

Until chapter 4 ;)


	4. Chapter 4: A day at the Daily Bugle

No introduction again. Let´s jump right into it. :D

Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 4: A normal day at the Daily Bugle**

"Leeds! Get your chair glue up and investigate the shootings in Hell´s Kitchen. I heard this hornhead was there. Foswell! You go to the FEAST. There are rumors that some 'miracles' are happening there. And Miss Brant! Where´s my coffee?"

A grumpy voice echoed through the offices of the Daily Bugle, New York´s most renowned newspaper. The middle-aged man, wearing brown pants with a light-blue shirt and a red tie around his neck had eyes of a predator. Stinging through every fiber of the room, like a eagle searching for a mouse. His short black and gray hair and a beard, that was ruined by one man for everyone were his most sticking out features. A young woman with brown hair on a medium length and wearing a light green top and a suitable rock handed him his awaited coffee.

"Here, Mr. Jameson!", she said with a bright, charming smile.

"Thanks, Betty!", his grumpy, but not mean voice replied. He took a sip, but suddenly he widened

his eyes. "ARGHH! GODAMNIT ! MY TONGUE´S BURNING!" A painfully fast breathing Jameson tried unsuccessful to get himself together as he repeated several times how hot this coffee was.

"Well, it´s coffee. What do you expect?", was the dry reply of Betty Brant.

With big eyes he looked at her and silently agreed as he called nearly voiceless: "Robbie! Help!"

A middle-aged, Afro-American man, wearing a gray suit, like his short hair, and a black tie came to Jameson´s side.

He gave Betty a smiling wave, which she answered the same way, as the man took the still gasping coffee-drinker back into Jameson´s own office and closed the door.

"You´re ok, Jonah?", Robbie asked.

"Wait a minute, Robbie..." He took a deep breath. "Now I´m fine." He put the cup with the hot liquid, he was still holding after this 'accident' on his desk. "What you got for me, Robbie?"

"The public is crushing us. Young people are gone missing, without a trace. Nobody knows something about their last stay or anything similar. They are just...gone."

Jonah now had a serious, nearly worried face that probably only Robbie has ever seen: "You are thinking about your son Randy, am I right?"

Robbie was rubbing his nose bone with two fingers of his right hand.

"Yes. He got recently a new job, what worries me even more..."

"He is a good boy, he can look for himself."

"I know... Talking about: we should warn Parker, too. We don´t know how these kids have gone missing, so I think we should bring him into the loop."

Jonah stood up, taking his coffee. "Definitely. By the way: Where the hell is he?" He stormed out and yelled: "WHERE´S PARKER? I need pictures of that masked menace!"

"He is in school at this time of the day.", came the calm remark from Betty, sitting at her computer and tipping.

"School?", Jonah repeated. "That didn´t stopped me from fulfilling my duty when I was needed!"

"Duty?",said Betty quietly.

"Tell him he is FIRED!",yelled the publisher and stormed back into his office.

Robbie stood besides Betty´s desk, as she unexpectedly put out some kind of panel with lines on it.

"Ehm, Betty. What´s that?", he asked curious.

"Oh, that?", she smiled, holding up the panel. "It´s a tally sheet I made. Every time JJ fires somebody I make a line under the name of that person to see how many times this person got 'fired-and-not-really-fired'. Pete is in the lead-position. The next ones, Eddie Brock and Hobie, our window cleaner are still far away." She couldn´t hold her smile.

Robbie forced himself not to laugh out loud and remarked: "Pete is doing the job great, if Jonah get´s annoyed like that!" This caused a laughter from Betty.

Robbie then walked further through the offices as he heard Jonah screaming in pain from through the closed door "IT´S TOO HOT!"

Robbie smiled, but this smile was completely gone, when he turned around and saw a very tall, pale skinned man standing at the door and grinning menacingly at him, revealing the sharpened teeth.

"Hello, Joseph. Long time, no see.", the brute man said.

"What do you want, Lonnie?"

"This how you greet an old friend? I´m disappointed, Joe. I thought that job gave you better manners."

"What. Do. You. Want. Lonnie?"

"Ok, directly to business, that´s more how I remember you. And by the way: Now I´m going on my full name, L. Thompson Lincoln." He came closer to Robbie and whispered in his ear: "But I still love being called 'Tombstone'!"

Robbie was totally nervous. But not because of his own safety. He knew what this man standing before him was capable of and feared for his colleagues. He looked around, hoping nobody would see this encounter, and luckily nobody could see them, because the aisle between the offices and elevators, where both men were standing, was clear.

"What I want, Joe." Robbie´s attention was back on his interlocutor. "Is that the Bugle stops investigating about the missing kids. It´s not healthy."

Suddenly Joseph Robertson found his heart of a lion again and replied:

"No, Tombstone! You could terrorize me and induce me with fear when we were kids. But this doesn´t work anymore! Now I am in charge!"

Tombstone chuckled at that, so that Robbie lost all courage as fast as it came.

"You couldn´t be more wrong, Robertson. I didn´t say it would be unhealthy for you...", he took out

a folder from his black jacket and handed it Robbie. He opened it and was shocked when he saw the content of it.

"But your son? You wouldn´t put him into danger, right?", he snarled and went back to elevator. Suddenly he stopped and turned back to the still shocked Robbie. "Before I forget: If you would get the idea of leaving the city or even try to talk your son out of this job, he will not breath long."

Tombstone stepped into the elevator, put his hat on and smiled evil towards his blackmailed victim.

"There´s only one way out, Joe!" He lifted his pointing finger up. "One. Easy. Way."

As the elevator doors closed and Tombstone was gone, Joe Robertson was still standing there.

He couldn´t move his limbs, he was only slightly shaking.

Staring at the folder and the photo of his son.

"Even if I stop the story.."Tears were filling his eyes. "How do I get you out of his claws."

###

Outsides Tombstone got into a limousine and was awaited by Hammerhead.

"How was it going?", the man with the deformed skull asked.

"As I expected. Good to know that my old buddy Joe still haven´t found his balls."

A smile that would induce nightmares even into the mind of Asgardian Warriors came across Tombstones pale features.

###

Wow, a whole chapter without the main protagonist.

Don´t worry, he´ll be back in the next.

Together with that mysterious Stark-box and the Shocker.

And another beloved character is waiting to leave first...scratches.

Until chapter 5 ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Deal or no Deal

Hi guys. I´m back with this story.

As always I hope you enjoy and your feedback is welcome.

Let´s start

 **Chapter 5: Deal or No Deal**

He just stood there, watching this little miracle of nature.

Initially Peter Parker was about to get his books for his next lesson, Mr. DeMatteis´ literature class, out of his locker, as he found a little eight-legged friend in the upper corner of the hallway. Nobody except him watched this little arachnid spinning it´s web. It was marvelous.

But a sudden push against his locker pulled him out of his 'observation'. It was his school-nemesis, Flash.

"Listen, Parker! I´ve got a problem and you gonna help, if you like it or not!", he said threatening.

"Umm, if you insist.", Peter replied confused.

"I´ve pissed off Liz and want to compensate it. And you will be my adviser!"Flash looked around, hoping nobody would see them.

"First advice",Pete started. "Don´t piss her off. Next time use a toilet." Flash´s grip got steadier.

"Stop joking, Puny Parker! This is serious."

"Would you please let me down? I´m not a big help if you suffocate me."

"Sorry" The jock let go.

Peter was catching some air again as he asked his classmate: "Why do you need MY help in relationship-advice-things? I could understand if you would ask me about Einstein´s relativity theory. Or Plato´s Allegory of the cave. Or Vibranium. Or Thor´s hammer...ok, forget the last one. I don´t know how 'magic' or whatever they call-!"

"Ok, Parker. Stop it! I´ll explain.".Thompson interrupted annoyed, rubbing his eyes. "I see you and MJ happily ever after, and this since a long time. I don´t know what she sees in you or how you got her, but I personally think you have to do something right and you could have, probably, the best idea of solving my problem. And if you do this, I owe you one." He was kinda devoted, which seemed surreal to Peter, he never imagined that Flash has some kind of respect in anything towards him. "Ehm, sorry. What did you say? I couldn´t hear you, my problem-solving was too loud. What did you say?" Flash´s teeth crunched. "I´ll owe you one." He repeated submissive.

"Sounds like a deal!", the nerd smiled wide as he reached out for the jock´s hand.

Shaking hands the Football-player remarked: "But if you tell ANYBODY about this, the deal dies! Understood!"

"Don´t worry!" As their paths were now separating, Flash had one burning question which he had to ask: "Tell me: How did you get a girl like Mary Jane Watson?"

"Brainwashing, Flash. Brainwashing."

###

The old man´s eyes were looking at New York´s skyscrapers, but his thoughts were outside of this world. He held his stick with an iron grip, totally focused on his thoughts. The appearance of this man was this of an old-school gentleman. A completely dark gray suit, a black jacket over it and gloves and a hat of the same color. His face was wrinkled and his expression showed that these eyes have seen very much, but are still hungry for more, far more than his long life has already been. Silver hair, which was perfectly combed was the main eye-catching feature of him.

"Don Manfredi. We have arrived."The driver of the limousine pointed out. He then opened the door for the old man, who got out of the vehicle.

"Don Silvio 'Silvermane' Manfredi!", came the greetings from a big man.

"L. Thompson Lincoln. Tombstone.", was Manfredi´s reply.

Tombstone grinned. "How kind of you to visit our humble workplace."

They were surrounded by containers, ready to get shipped to England, France, Japan, Wakanda or wherever the cargo was planned for. As Silvio Manfredi, or Silvermane how he was sometimes called because of his hair, looked around he caught eye-contact with Hammerhead.

"Manfredi",his gruff voice said.

"Joseph:",the Don answered with a look of despise on his face.

Tombstone laid his hand on Silvio´s shoulder and suggested a walk. As they both walked close besides the water they went down to business.

"Times have been rough, right?"

"Agreed. Back in my days we had not to worry about costumed circus characters or otherwise similar freaks. There were the police, the Agency and the feds. But it´s nothing we can´t handle, Tombstone." To his surprise, Silvermane was very calm and nearly unconcerned.

"I´m not so sure, Don. Fisk took it way too easy, too. And now he is in prison."

Silvio gave him a drilling look. "Wilson Fisk was an arrogant, self-centered and hotheaded fool, he probably wouldn´t have this problem now, if he had his emotions under control."

The pale-skinned man gave him an agreeing look, as he finished his statement: "He took this too personal. But this is business."

"Talking about business", the mobster with shark-teeth changed topic. "What is our deal?"

"You will store the package here in safety, while one of our contacts in OsCorp will work on it. For the storage of it you will get 100.000$ in advance and another 100.000$ after everything is done."

"Sounds like a deal." The nightmarish grin came again over the pale face.

"What about the Daily Bugle and their reports of your missing kids?"

"Under control."

"I will hope so. But just in case I have brought someone to guard it." Both men were now back at the limousine in which Don Manfredi arrived as a small truck arrived. As it stopped, the driver stepped out and revealed himself to be "Herman Schulz, expert on his metier. He will look over my... 'project'.", Manfredi introduced. "Don", Tombstone grinned. "You don´t need to. We have men for that." "I know, it´s not that I don´t trust you", the Don got back into the limousine and spoke through the closing window: "..but I simply _don´t trust_ you."

###

Newsstands have become rare in today´s world of internet. But one of these has now gotten another costumer, which are not as rare as people might think. She was wearing a brown trench-coat and a black scarf around her neck. Her plain-blonde hair was nearly white, but not because of her age. She was not more than in her mid-twenties. Her beautiful facial features stunned every man who caught a look at her. Some bike courier even crashed into a lamppost and took flying-lessons, just because he tried to catch a look at her.

"One Bugle, please." Her smile charmed the seller.

"Eh, ya know what, Lady...it´s for free.", he said sightly aroused by her presence.

"Oooh, how kind of you.", she replied, winking with an eye at him. As she walked away she took time to read the headlines. The front-page showed a photo of Spider-Man chasing a truck. She read the article about the theft at Stark Enterprises.

"Hmm, looks like I´ve found a trace of what I came for.", the woman thought to herself. As she softly caressed her fingertips over the photo she remarked: "And as a bonus a new toy to play with. _Meow_."

###

There it is: Chapter 5!

Hope you liked it. Ch. 6 coming soon.

 _Read you next time!_ ;)


	6. Chapter 6: Investigations

As always I hope you enjoy it and feedback is welcome.

 **Chapter 6: Investigations**

MJ loved Wednesdays. Why? Because every Wednesday the Midtown High had spaghetti in the cafeteria. She never cares which kind of it, just the word 'spaghetti' got her hooked. But Peter was wondering what got her hooked on _him_. Both sat together with Harry at the table, as he watched her.

Suddenly she smiled confused at him. "Is something wrong?"

Caught by surprise he stuttered: "Ehm, n- no. Why do you ask?"

"Because you watch me without a word since the recess started!", she answered.

"She´s right, bro.", came the sober comment of Harry.

Reproachful Peter looked at his best friend, as his girlfriend said impatient his name.

"Ok, ok. I´m just wondering...what do you see in me, MJ?", he spoke out.

"Aaaand I´m out."Harry took his dishes and left.

"What?" MJ looked confused. "What is it you see in me. How does a nerd like me get such great girl?", Peter repeated his question.

MJ´s expression emptied as she muttered something, that Peter couldn´t understand.

"Sorry, I...I shouldn´t have asked. It-it´s not what I-" He was interrupted.

"It´s ok, Pete." She caressed his hand. "I´ll answer it. I love you just because you are what you are. You have such a big heart and sense of responsibility which are second to none. And that you still keep up your optimistic attitude, doesn´t matter how life treats you." As she continued she seemed to shine bright like a star in Peter´s eyes. "And not only that: even when J. Jonah Jameson publishes crap about your alter ego, you won´t let it get you. You just keep on to inspire other people to do the right thing against all odds. You, Peter, are the definition of a pure hero. And I´m not only talking about the wall-crawling part, also about you as a person."

Her smile killed even his last doubts, if there were any left after her speech. After a short kiss she asked: "Why the question, tiger?"

Peter looked over to the other table, where Flash was sitting together with Randy and Kong, a big chubby boy of Asian heritage.

"Just thoughts running when I´m not catching thiefs like flies", he chuckled.

At the other table there was of course another topic.

"Ok, Rand. I thought about your offer. When can I start?" Flash talked to Randy, but his eyes were focused on Kong, who was eating, no, _shoveling_ the spaghetti into his mouth.

"Nice!", was Randy´s reaction to Flash´s statement. "I´ll pick you up at six."

"And I´ll pick up some more spaghetti.", said Kong as he lifted his ton-shaped body and moved towards the counter.

In disgust Flash looked after him. "Look, the moon is early." Randy tried not to laugh, but failed.

But as he saw Flash staring over to yet another table, where Liz Allen and some other girls sat, he asked concerned: "You´ve talked with her?"

"Not yet." The quarterback´s eyes wandered to the table where Peter and MJ sat, where his eyes met these of Peter for a short moment. "But the problem will be solved soon."

Peter caught Flash´s glimpse as MJ stood up. "Sorry, tiger. I have to go. We see us later?"

He looked at her and answered: "Yes. Maybe. Don´t know. I wanted to visit someone and see if I can find something out about the _Shocker_!"

"Ok." MJ gave him a kiss. "Be careful." As she walked out and she commented on him "And stop using that nickname. It´s ridiculous." he caught a glimpse on a nervous Harry on the phone.

###

Days like these were rough. Really rough. It wasn´t a grateful job being a cop in today´s world, but someone had to guarantee safety on the streets as good as possible. Jeanne DeWolffe was in her mid-thirty's and has seen many things, especially since she became the Captain of her district. The telephone lines were running hot. People called because of every small thing. Not only that: inside the department happened 'crimes' that needed to be solved, especially if Det. Soap was searching his 'stolen' donut.

"But, Captain! I´m sure that it was here and O´Donnell ate it. Like always."

"Shut up, Soap. I´ll never touch your lousy donuts. Got better things to do."

"Yeah? I´m sure such a six-pack in stealth-mode comes from eating salad!"

DeWolffe just rubbed annoyed her nose and said more to herself as to the squabblers: "Two cops fighting over a donut...this is too much cliché to handle."

Suddenly an outcry of shock drew everyones attention to a window the scream was aimed to. On the outside of it sat Spider-Man, who was himself surprised by the noise. Soap instinctively took his gun and shot and the masked vigilante, who could dodge the bullets just in time.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! What. Was. That?" DeWolffe was not amused.

"Sorry, Captain. Force of habit."

"Force of -?! Forget it. You two, find a solution for the donut-case. I´ll take care of Spider-Man."

With steady steps she walked out of the room and muttered: "Kids. You don´t need them if you have colleagues like this!"

"Sorry about that."

"SORRY ABOU-! He just missed me by that much!" Spider-Man pressed his fingers together.

"He had a bad run-in with that Punisher, so... ya know." DeWolffe tried to explain, but Spidey didn´t care: "Do I look like that guy. Last time I checked: NO!"

She couldn´t help but smile. But after a short moment she got serious. "Why are you here?"

"Because I need information."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why do think you´ll get some? And what _makes_ you think I won´t let you be thrown into a cell?"

"A: If you wanted to arrest me, I would be sorrounded by now and B: It´s well known that I have super-powers. I could escape in no-time if I wanted to." He gesticulated like an instructor.

"I hoped for some info for the Stark-theft."

"Frankie Oliver."

"What? Who?"

"Frankie Oliver. A unimportant hired thug. We had him here, but his lawyer busted him out. He was an accomplice of our shock-wave guy..."

" _Shocker._ "

"Excuse me. What?"

"Shocker. That´s how I call him."

"You give your bad guys names?" She was irritated but collected herself and focused again. "Doesn´t matter. So, the law doesn´t allow us to go any further against Frankie. _But_..."

Spidey sighed: "But I´m outside the law. So you ask me to do what you cops are not allowed to do. find Frankie Oliver and get some information."

"Exactly!" DeWolffe had this kind of smile on her face, that kids have on christmas.

"Here´s his last known address."

###

This was Chapter 6.

The next one will be the first meeting of good ol´Spidey and our beloved Black Cat

 _Read you next time!_


	7. Chapter 7: Spiders, Cats and Kangaroos?

Back again. Hope the ones reading this liked it so far.

Let´s start.

 **Chapter 7: Spiders, Cats and...Kangaroos?**

Frankie Oliver´s apartment was the exact opposite of that what people would consider as tidied up and a cozy place to relax after a long day of work or something else. Beer cans were spread all over the place. Clothes were laying on the floor and furniture. It wasn´t prepared for any visitors. Well, nothing could ever prepare Frankie for his next visitor.

As he sat on his couch and drank another can, it knocked. But not at the door, at the window. He took a look and was shocked to see a red and blue figure staring at him through white lenses. A girly scream came out of Frankie´s lungs as he searched in his chaotic living room for a gun. Spidey made an entrance for himself. "Wow, easy scream-queen. That outcry could have driven any dog over in Jersey mad." Frankie found a pump-gun.

"You don´t think about using it, don´t you?", Spider-Man asked amused.

His opponent aimed at him and answered with an Australian accent: "Sure I will, freak!"

But before he could pull the trigger, Spidey´s web-line ripped the gun off his hands.

"Sorry, Frankie", he threw the gun into the corner. "I´m not in the mood for a thunder from down under."

Before he finished his sentence, the thug climbed down the fire ladder and tried to escape.

The young hero watched it amused and remarked: "Jumping down the ladders like a kangaroo...kinda suits ya."

The Australian man ran down an alley and thought himself to be in safety, as suddenly the masked vigilante landed in front of him. Again a scream compared to that of a little girl was heard.

"Really, you need to revisit your puberty. You must´ve missed the part when your voice gets manly.!"

Spider-Man webbed his 'victim' up and hanged him at a street lamp in that alley.

He hang himself upside down and was eye-on-eye with Oliver. "I want some information, Frankie. And the best for you would be if I get them now! Who is that guy with that yellow mask and what has he stolen from Stark and why?"

"You won´t get anything out of me, Freak!", came an angry answer. "HELP! SOMEBODY HEL- _mmph_!"

His intentions where stopped as soon as Spidey´s web hit his mouth and shut him up. "Nononono, bad Frankie. No desert for you! Listen up, pal: I just want _you_ to tell _me what_ was stolen, by _whom_ and _why. I_ knowthat _you_ know that _I_ know that _you_ know the answers."

The webbed-up man stared in confusion. Spidey sighed.

"Ok, if you don´t answer me I´ll let you go, but I tell the whole city that you told me everything!"

Frankie looked in shock and waved his head. "See, you don´t like it. But if you tell me now everything you know, I´ll bring you to the police, and they will protect you from whoever you fear and nobody will ever know of our little conversation, _capisce_?"

Frankie nodded.

"So talk." Spidey was met with an expression that literally said 'seriously' all over the face, with eyes pointing to the webbing on the mouth.

"Well, as soon as the web vanishes, of course...which could take an hour or so..." They stared at each other in silence. "Well, this is more awkward than expected." This was answered with an agreeing nod by Oliver.

"Maybe I can deliver the needed information." A female voice surprised both men, who where staring to the direction it came from. "But you need to earn it, Spider.", the voice said in a seductive tone.

Spidey couldn´t believe what his eyes caught. A young woman, probably in her early twenty's, dressed in a pitch-black leather-like bodysuit, covering her body in a nearly skintight manner but still revealing her cleavage. Around her waistline was some kind of belt and her fingertips were provided with silver claws. Her stunning facial features were partially covered by some kind of mask, that had similarity to the eyes of a cat. In contrast to her all black outfit, her shoulder-long hair was platinum blonde, nearly white.

"Hmm, I have to admit, you look a lot more hotter in person than just on a photo.", her voice teared the stunned hero back into reality.

"So...uhm...well...", he tried to collect himself as he saw from the corner of his eye how Frankie Olivier tried to 'flirt' with the mysterious women, mainly using his eyebrows. The annoyed web-slinger used his web-fluid to block Frankie´s view as he started to talk: "Ok, lady. Who are you? And why should I trust you?"

"Come and find out." With a joyful giggle she leaped up onto the next roof, and a cursing Spider-Man tried to follow her. "Typical. Another masked unknown appears and I´m the first one who runs into her. I bet other heroes don´t have this problem."

He lost sight of her, but he could hear her. "Ohh, you consider me as a problem? Now I´m saaad", was the sarcastic remark of the lady-in-black. She tried to slash him from behind with her claws, but the young vigilante just leaped out of the way and shoot a web at her hand, which was rapidly ripped of by her other clawed hand. "You´re sexy _and_ fast, Spider. I´ll give you that." She looked aroused, enjoying the presence of the hero. "It´s called Spider-Sense. It warns me if someone wants to hit me. Or stab me, like you." With a cry of joy she jumped towards Spider-Man, while he was dodging all her attacks. "I haven´t so much fun in a long time. Especially with a man."

"Ok, lady. You really have the hots for me. But I have to disappoint you, I´m taken." He earned a amused grin on her face. "Don´t worry. This fact just makes it _more_ interesting for me." Again she leaped towards him and Spidey was prepared, because of his Spider-Sense. He caught her with his web and pinned her down. "Sorry, lady, to tie you up, but I finally want some information."

"Ohh, I kinda liked it like that...tied up."

"Don´t make it harder for me."

"I like it ha-"

"STOP! Stopstopstop! Enough of this. I want to know what you know about the Stark-theft! I want it all! I want it now!."

"Ok, buzz-kill." She sliced slowly through the webbing To Spidey´s even bigger surprise his Spider-Sense remained calm as she moved seductively towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "They call me 'Black Cat'." Her face moved very closely to his. "But you can call me Felicia." Nervously he muttered: "Ehm, I´m Spider-Man...but you already know that."

She smiled at him and told him: "That _Shocker-_ guy you search is called Herman Schulz. Expert thug, working here and there. At the moment he is hired by one of the big boys. Ever heard of Silvio "Silvermane" Manfredi?" "A bit. Old-school godfather, makes offers nobody can refuse." She smiled at this answer as her body came closer to his´. "Whatever is inside the box, he wants it to be secured. I heard something about the docks." "The docks? Where the reports of the missing kids are coming from? Has Silvermane something to do with that?"

"I doubt it! But whoever is responsible for the missing kids is probably _somehow_ involved with Schulz´ theft." She let go of the young hero and made a turn to leave.

"Wait! I need to know more! This can´t be all!", Spider-Man called after her. She turned towards him with a smile on her face: "Sorry, sweetie. It´s all I know. Until next time!"

"Who said there will be a next time?"

"I´m sure there will. And you will also like it...again."

"How can you think that I liked it?"

As she leaped away she yelled joyful back to him: "Skintight suits are really bad at hiding _everything_! Ya know what I mean."

###

 _Read you next time!_


	8. Chapter 8: Mother and Son

Hi guys. Back again to my "vision" how the wall-crawling hero could

fit into the MCU.

Hope you enjoy again!

 **Chapter 8: Mother and Son**

Still feeling a bit embarrassed, Spidey swung undetected through the window of his room, in the Parker´s small cozy house in Forest Hills. As he took off his mask, Peter´s phone rang. It was his girlfriend.

"Hi, MJ." While talking he changed clothes.

"Who is she?", came an angered answer.

"W-what?" Peter was shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"That leather-bitch!", was MJ´s even more angrier answer. "Someone made a video of both of you, getting really comfortable with each other on this roof. And now it´s viral."

"MJ. It´s not what it looks like. I´ve never met her before -"

"That´s strange. The way you two are nearly melting into each others body. The way she pressed he big bust-"

"Stop, MJ. I´m telling the truth. It was the first time we´ve met, and she´s, how do I say it...well, really _direct_!", he helplessly tried to explain, but he banged his head against a brick wall.

"So you weren´t comfortable with her pillows pressed against you, or what?"

Peter took a look at his poster of General Ackbar from the Star Wars movies and whispered to himself "It´s a trap."

To his pleasant surprise his aunt entered the house through the front door and made her presence known. "MJ, could we discuss this tomorrow? Aunt May arrived and I -"

"Pfft, whatever. Until tomorrow.", she said as she hanged up.

Peter caught a breath and took the phone in his pocket. Leaving his room and going down the stairs he greeted his aunt.

"Were you asleep, Peter?", she asked wondered.

"No, no. Just phoning. The sheriff of Crazy-Town." He helped her with the groceries.

May smiled as she put some groceries into the kitchen sink. "You only call her like that when you both have relationship problems. Was it because of the lady-in-black?"

"Yeah, she was really upset – wait! You know about Black Cat, too?"

"That´s her name, interesting."

"How. Did. You. Knew?" He stared still quite shocked at her.

"Well, I have subscribed to a Bugle-newsletter online, especially Spider-Man news. I want to know what the world thinks of my nephew." She smiled impishly at him. "Even if they don´t know you are my nephew, it´s about principles. So tell me who this Black Cat is. Doesn´t look like any known cat-lady to me."

"Ok, I tell you the same what I told MJ, I have seen her for the first time. We just exchanged information about Shocker."

"It didn´t looked like you only exchanged _that_!" She tried her best not to laugh out. She enjoyed teasing her nephew when his love-life was the topic. Her last remark was awarded with his opened eyes and a loud and shocked "AUNT MAY!" He didn´t expect that kind of remark from her.

"Relax, I´m just messing with you." Now she couldn´t hold her laugh back, while Peter stared empty into the room, still in shock.

This evening Peter ordered Chinese food. He always ordered something, when May had to work longer, so that she doesn´t need to cook after hours in the office. While she sat in her seat and ate her noodles, she asked her nephew: "So, what infos did this seductress gave you?"

"Seductress?", he chewed through the chicken between his teeth, giving May an asking glare.

This was responded with an expression that could be read as 'You know what I mean'.

"Well...", he started. "Shocker is hired by Silvio Manfredi..." This name made May immediately stop eating her food. Peter didn´t realized this. "...to steal AND protect this box with unknown content. As far as we are informed, the box has been brought to the docks." Now he realized his aunt´s expression. He added: "Yeah, I know about the missing kids at the docks. But I will be careful, don´t worry." "That´s not the only thing.", she surprised Pete. "What do you know about Manfredi?"

Peter was confused: "Not much. Only that he is a big player in New York´s underworld, and this far before Fisk was active."

He noticed her worried expression, that only a mother can give her son. Because she was just like this, all his live. Genetically 'only' aunt and nephew, but their close bond was that of mother and son.

"Well, you know how your uncle Ben was thinking about duties a man or woman has, when it´s about the right thing."

"How can I forget it. He taught me that great power carries the same amount of responsibility with it. This became my credo as Spider-Man."

This put a small smile on her face, before she continued: "Before your uncle and me got married, we nearly moved from New York, just because of one man..."

"Manfredi?"

"Manfredi! Ben worked late in this little grocery store he helped out. As he was about to bring the waste out, he became eyewitness to a murder, done by a man called Jerome. This Jerome was one of Manfredi´s killers. But Ben wasn´t stopped by this and still doing the right thing. He made his statement, as the police investigated at the case. Jerome was jailed in, where he died."

"Why haven´t you both become part of the Witness Protection Program?"

"It wasn´t necessary. Silvio Manfredi had no interest in us and Jerome acted on his own in this moment Ben saw him. He wanted to get rid of him, because he had become a danger to himself. We were lucky."

"The Parker-luck.", Peter murmured. May smiled at this, before she changed back to her worried mode. "Please be careful, Peter. I know I can´t stop you, but please be careful."

"Don´t worry, auntie. I will." Peter stood up and took the empty boxes, which were filled with Chinese food minutes ago with him. As he was about to leave he heard her say:

"But what is about 'Black Cat'? I don´t appreciate her decisions about her clothing, but she seems like a nice girl."

"Aunt May! Don´t forget: I´m with MJ!"

"Ahhh, very good answer. You passed the test. I don´t want my nephew to cheat on a wonderful girl like Mary Jane with someone slutty like that bitch!"

Peter again stared in shock: "AUNT MAY! LANGUAGE?"

###

This was it for this time.

I wanted to focus more on the family ties between Peter and May,

just because she always had such a important role in his life and

I don´t want her to be lost in all this characters here.

Next chapter will also focus more on other characters, again it can be a chapter

without good ol´ Pete.

Still hope you will like it.

 _Read you next time! ;)_


	9. Chapter 9: Daddy issues

Hello, readers. Hope you enjoyed this story so far (are people still reading it? ;D)

Sorry, if the build-up of the story takes so long, but I want to give every

character _some_ kind of depth and his/her time to shine.

Especially the ones that have come to short in previous Spidey flicks (e.g. Flash Thompson)

Let´s start.

 **Chapter 9: Daddy issues**

It was a big apartment, high above the streets, so high that even the typically rush hour traffic New York is known for is barely able to hear. Between these walls, two of them were mainly made of glass and showed a beautiful view over the city, was only the sound of a shower to hear, while a little cat was drinking some milk out of a bowl. The shower stopped as the cat, not wavered by the following sounds, finished the bowl and licked it´s mouth. The door from where the showering sounds came, opened and a gorgeous female figure became visible, with a towel wrapped around her chest, covering her only so much, that the rest of her wasn´t that hard to imagine.

"Have you finished your meal, Anastacia?", she hold her cat caressing in her arms. With her left hand she went through some papers, laying on a table in the middle of the room. All these were addressed to her, Felicia Hardy. Besides these papers, there was a folder, which she reached for. While she flicked through it, still holding Anastacia in her right arm, she was making it herself comfortable on her couch and the, since she arrived at home running TV in front of her. In the folder were pictures of Silvio Manfredi, Wilson Fisk and others. She stopped at one specific picture, one of Tombstone. Beastly cold she stared at it as she switched to a different picture. This was not part of the folder, it was standing framed on a small cabinet inside the room. It showed a elder man together with a platinum blonde haired little girl.

"I´m making you proud, daddy. I promise."

###

"I´m making you proud, dad. I promise, Sir."

He hung up the phone after this sentence. Harry stood inside a laboratory of OsCorp, the business that was established by his father, Norman Osborn.

"How´s it going, Dr. Stromm?", he asked a bald-headed man in a lab-coat. In front of them was a old, ancient stone tablet with engravings that were written in a similar old language. The tablet was surrounded by a gleaming, yellowish light. "I can´t tell, Mr. Osborn. I´m a chemist, not an archaeologist. The only thing I can tell so far is, that it releases some kind of radiation. _Powerful_ radiation. This ain´t a toy, Mr. Osborn."

Harry was sweating as he replied really nervous: "Then try further, I need results."

After cleaning some sweat off his face he murmured: "Running this company, while dad is in Europe is harder than expected." His phone rang. Again sweat run down his face as soon as he saw the number. "Yes, Sir?...Right, Sir!...He will be here now? Ok." As he hang up, the door to the laboratory opened and Hammerhead entered, together with two thugs, wearing fancy suits.

"Mr. Hammerhead, Sir... Your boss, Mr. Tombstone just called seconds ago that you will be here. Dr. Stromm and I will show you what we found out so far." Sightly uncomfortable Harry gave Stromm a sign to start. "Well, Sir. Mr. Tombstone will be hap-"

"Just Tombstone."

"What?"

"No 'Mister'. Just 'Tombstone', understood?"

Stromm nodded nervous several times: "Yes, Sir. Understood...but do you prefer just 'Hammerhead' or-?"

"I don´t care!", came the impatient answer from the big-headed criminal.

"Ok, ok, ok...now I start.. Tombstone will be happy to know that we found out that this ancient tablet secretes some kind of radiation. Not deadly, but still in a high dose. Whatever it´s source is, it´s too powerful for a man!"

"First: Silvermane is the one who cares about this, not Tombstone and definitely not me.

Second: I didn´t even asked about this ancient thing, that was built by Steve Jobs´ ancestors. I just came here to ask if it was ready for the transport."

Harry panicked: "Ahhh, I´m so sorry, Hammerhead, Sir. It was not our intention to disrespect you or anything else." Stromm stared confused at the young Osborn and Hammerhead rubbed annoyed his eyes. "Is it ready for the transport, so that it can stay overnight at the docks and we can bring back tomorrow in the morning?" "Oh—ehm...Of course, Sir."

"Get it, boys." Hammerhead´s companions took a lead box, which replaced the more striking Stark box, and placed the tablet inside of it.

"Have a nice evening, Sir." Harry tried to be as friendly as possible, to compensate his fear for the men he was dealing with. Hammerhead just waved annoyed with his backhand, without even looking at Harry. His companions put the box in the van they parked behind the OsCorp-Tower. On the driver-seat was Shocker sitting, waiting until everything was done. Hammerhead placed himself besides Shocker and gave the command "Go!"

Snorting, Shocker answered: "I don´t want to complain, but even if we are under time pressure, for some kind of politeness should always be time available."

Hammerhead slowly turned towards Shocker, staring in disbelief.

"Just sayin´", was Shocker´s dry reply.

"Go, _please_!", Hammerhead said, trying his hardest not to shoot the thug into the face.

"I know it´s not serious, but I also know what´s good for me." With these words he started the engines.

###

At the same time at the docks: Randy and Flash were working, preparing one heavy box after another for shipment. They didn´t knew what was inside these boxes nor did they care. It was just for the money. As the bell rang, everyone was putting his properties together and heading home. As Flash and Randy were ready to leave, they met their own boss for the first time. A pale-skinned, big man, with short, white hair and razor-sharp teeth. "Ahh, you must be the two newcomers.", he said friendly. But in secret both, especially Randy, were shivering. "Mr. Thompson and Mr. Robertson, am I right?" Both nodded hesitant. Tombstone laid his arms on their shoulders. "Don´t be so shy, boys. I just like to meet and know my workers. I´m the boss, if I don´t know them it would be a shame."

His grin made them again secretly shivering. Tombstone now fixed his stare at Randy: "You must be Joseph Robertson´s son, right?" Caught by surprise Randy stuttered: "Ehm, y-yes, Sir! How do you-?"

"Joe is a old friend of mine. Back in school." He left the two young men, but not without a comment towards Randy: "Greet your old man from me. Haven´t heard of him in a long time."

His menacingly smile fueled Flash with fear, so that he was the one who said: "Let´s head home. I´m kinda creeped out"

###

This was chapter 9. Hope you liked it.

Following chapters will focus, if I can manage it, on the triangle Peter-MJ-Cat, Harry as Norman´s representation, Silvermane with the tablet, Peter assisting Flash in his 'Liz-problem' and

the Robertsons and the Bugle against Tombstone.

 _Read you next time! ;)_


	10. Chapter 10: Who s that girl?

Without any introduction, Let´s jump in.

As always I hope you like it. Feedback is welcome!

 **Chapter 10: Who´s that girl?**

This was one of the rare occasions Peter used an elevator. The main reason was that he couldn´t just enter the Daily Bugle as Spider-Man without being detected by Jameson. He has somehow developed some kind of sixth sense when it was about the presence of the webslinger.

As Peter entered the offices of the Bugle he already heard his boss yelling in his typical manner:

"If you want some variation in your articles, Leeds, write about a real hero like my son. And Foswell! Where is the article about these miracles at the FEAST? And has somebody finally gotten something about that lady-in-black? She´s with that wall-crawling menace! That´s enough for the front page! And where´s PARKER?"

"I´m here, Mr. Jameson."

"Parker!", Jonah grabbed Pete´s arm and dragged him to the door he came from. "I need photos of that conference that is held by this General at the Empire State University!"

Betty, who picked everything up corrected her boss: "Mr. Jameson? Haven´t you already given Joy and Eddie that task?"

"You´re right, Ms. Brant. Bad luck for you, Parker. YOU´RE FIRED!" With these words he slammed the door right in front of the freelance photographer.

"But, Mr. Jameson. You wanted him for that other task!", Betty looked confused at Jonah.

Without a word or any facial reaction he opened the door as fast as he closed it. "Parker! The man I need right now!"

Peter, who was still standing the same way Jonah left him in front of the door was confused: "But I was fir-"

"The past is in the past!" The young man was dragged back into offices, as he stared searching for help at Betty, who answered just with an equally helpless expression and a slight shrug.

"There is a new girl in town! And I want to know, no, the people want to know who she is!" They were now in his office, where Robbie was already awaiting them. In between Jonah´s speaking diarrhea they shortly greeted each other. "Sir, I still have photos of the Shocker-"

"Pah, I don´t need that guy anymore. He´s yesterday´s news. The city wants more of that leather-woman.!"

"I´m pretty sure many men want that."

"She must have a connection to that masked menace!"

"And what if they met for the first time?" This remark earned him questioning looks from both present persons. Jonah said: "First time meeting and straight away cuddling like that? Is there an escort-service for masked vigilantes?"

"They are people, too. People have needs." was Robbie´s dry answer. Jonah nodded with an agreeing expression.

"Now get me photos! If you don´t leave my office in three-point-seven-two-six-four-nine seconds you´ll be FIRED!"

"Two times in one day, smells like a new record.", Peter stated while leaving the office.

Outside he met Betty. "Was this another 'fired' I heard?"

"Yeah, only this time it was just a 'threat'!", Peter chuckled.

Betty put on a fake pitifully face, which was answered by the photographer with "Sorry, Bets. No line for your tally sheet, this time." This was met with an small laughter from her.

Shortly after that, Robbie left the publisher´s office and Peter used the opportunity.

"Ehm, Mr. Robertson, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, Pete. What do you want to know?"

"You are writing the articles and doing the research around the things at the docks, right?"

"Right...", Robbie answered slowly while he eyed Peter skeptical.

"Well, I´ve heard some rumors that probably Silvio Manfredi is somehow involved in that thing. And this is not all: This theft-", Peter wanted to continue before he was interrupted.

"Sorry, Pete. But I think it´s better when you stop investigating these things. The traces have become cold and these rumors are just that: Rumors. All these articles are doing nothing. It´s senseless." Robbie left a surprise Peter standing, who was joined by a similar surprised Betty.

She started: "This was...strange. It´s untypically for him"

"Yeah. This is not _our_ Mr. Robertson."

###

The cold night air brought a lovely feeling on her skin. Black Cat enjoyed it sitting on the roofs when it was still dark and the sunrise was still hours away. She watched a old building at the docks through a pair of goggles, observing the area before she swung with her grappling-hook silently towards it. Undetected she sneaked her way into this building, passing old wooden boxes and rusty metal stairs without any noises. She reached a window and used her claws to cut a perfect circle into it, so that she could enter it. As her attractive features winded through the hole in the window, her eyes already caught a glimpse on the desk in the room. Stepping towards it she remarked: "For a man who is caring so much about discretion, this is too easy to enter." Smiling about it, the thief rummaged through the papers on the desk and finally found something.

"OsCorp?", she asked herself. She started to read the paper. On it was written that, whatever the content of the box is, was examined by some employees of OsCorp in secret. Only a few persons knew about it. Silvermane, of course. Harry Osborn, representative for his father, on business in Europe. Dr. Mendel Stromm, Osborn´s most trusted scientist. Some employees of Silvermane, for example Schulz. And the man, she had a score to settle with, Tombstone.

To her unpleasant surprise the latter entered the room, without Black Cat even realizing it directly.

"Look who we got here." His cold voice made her turn in shock and fear. "Isn´t it the Spider´s new girlfriend? I think your hero wouldn´t approve any of your criminal actions you perform right in front of me." She was still speechless. Which didn´t reduce the fun Tombstone was sightly having now.

"I wasn´t sure, because the video wasn´t really HD. But in person I´m sure: you must be Black Cat. Heard a lot good things of you. Professional, reliable, leaving the crime-scenes without a trace. I also heard you have a physique on super-human level. And some kind of powers, right? Somebody like you could be of great use in my organization." He grinned evil.

Finally Cat found her heart to answer: "I won´t work for a monster like you. Never!"

Tombstone just shrugged with an faked disappointed expression. After that he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "Ok then.", he said with a merciless cold tone.

"I always wanted to know if cats really have nine lives!"

###

This was it for now.

Sorry for that cliffhanger (nah, not really, somehow I need you

get hooked for the next chapter ;) ).

Hopefully you still enjoyed it. Feedback is welcome!

Next Time:

Black Cat vs Tombstones

 _Read you next time!_


	11. Chapter 11: Black Cat vs Tombstone

Hey guys. This will be a more action-focused

chapter, finally ;D.

As always I hope you will like it and feedback is welcome.

 **Chapter 11: Black Cat vs Tombstone**

She felt helpless. This was the only thing running through her mind as she stood only a few feet away from this fear-inducing monolith of a man. Cat planned to fight him at on point, but not this early and of course not this unprepared.

Tombstone was cracking his knuckles and couldn´t stop grinning. He enjoyed this moment, he really did. A small hand-sign was followed by "Show me your claws, kitty-cat."

Cat leaped towards him, scratching his face. As she tried to jump out of the window, Tombstone stopped her by grabbing her leg. Still in mid-air, her own momentum was used by him as he slammed her right through his own desk. Wooden splinters were flying around as she gasped for air. She looked up, but her sight wasn´t something she liked. Her opponent stared down at her, smiling as he said: "I nearly felt that!" This remark made her realize that her claws had no effect on his skin. But before she could do anything he took her one-handed at her throat and slammed her back at the wall. "You know,", he started, his eyes running down her seductive body. "you will be a big lost."

" _You_ know: I don´t give a shit what you think!", she sneered through her teeth, as she kicked his chin and aimed with her claws for his eyes. He could dodge her sharpened fingers and tried to hit her with his fists, but they landed somewhere in nowhere. She cartwheeled her way out of his reach and and kicked a lamp into his position, which hit his face full force. Her eager expression and raised claws completed her fighting stance. As Tombstone removed the shards from his face, he roared a slight laughter, that made Cat shiver. "I have to admit,you exceed my expectations. Thinking of you just as a thief was a mistake." His undamaged face revealed, he stopped grinning: "Don´t worry. I never make any mistake twice."

Collecting all her courage together, Black Cat leaped again towards the man, but he was prepared. Landing his fists in her stomach, he stopped her offense. Her hair got pulled by him and she was sent flying into the next cabinet, which shattered under the impact.

Crawling on all of her four limbs, she coughed hard, again trying to catch some air. Tombstone was slowly walking towards her, ranting: "Well, you really exceeded expectations, but after all...you won´t be an enemy worth of remembering." Again her pulled her by the hair with his left hand, while his right hand was reaching for throat. He held her high enough for eye-to-eye-contact. To his surprise he saw for a change of things Black Cat smiling.

"You heard of my...' _powers_ ', assuming from your speech you held about me."

Tombstone was sightly confused, which led Cat to ask following question:

"How much exactly did you hear about my _powers?"_

Still confused he stared at her as he answered: "Just rumors. Something about increased reflexes or that."

This was met with the smile of a winner: "Sorry, Tomby. This is far from right." She looked up and her eyes stopped at a shelf, which was suddenly tending side-wards. This caused a box of golf-balls to be spread all over the floor, causing Tombstone struggling to hold his stance and loosening his grip. Black Cat used the opportunity and ran through the door. The monstrous man tried to catch her but slipped because of the balls and slammed his face on the floor. As she was standing at the door, she took a look back at him and remarked with a pleased smile: "Bad luck for you, vanilla-rock!"

She went away, while Tombstone was still trying to stand up, surrounded by his golf-equipment and nearly annoyed ranting: "This is so humiliating!"

Outside of the building, Black Cat met some of his goons, one of them was his right-hand-man Hammerhead. "Shoot her!", he yelled as he eyed the leather-dressed thief.

" _Shoot her_? Very creative", she chuckled as she leaped, stricken from her previous battle, out of reach.

Hammerhead pulled out his gun, a old Tommy-gun, mostly known from Mafiosi in the 1920s. He blazed bullets at the containers Cat was hiding behind.

She left her cover and was running towards the water. The big-headed man chased her with his old-school weapon, still firing salves at her, without success. Shortly they stood, facing each other, only a few inches away from the river. "Now I got ya, bitch.", he grunted.

"Oww, not a nice way to treat a lady."She formed her bruised, but still stunningly beautiful face to a smile.

"I show ya how I treat ladies like you, masked freak." Hammerhead pulled the trigger of his gun, but it blocked. This led to another smile on her face: "Bad luck for you, flat-top."

With these words she leaped into the water, while the criminal still tried to get his gun working again.

"Dammit!" He made a turn and took out his phone. But before he could dial any number, he was stopped by Tombstone with an simple hand-sign.

"Boss, we need to send men to search the shores for traces of her!", he explained.

Tombstone was surprisingly calm and only answered: "We don´t. She will surface another time and try again, whatever she tried now. Next time it´s simple, our preparation will be better."

"Who was she?"

"The Black Cat. You may have heard of her before. Known for industrial-theft and so on. But more of this Robin-Hood-kind."

"Why was she here?" Hammerhead was confused.

Tombstone was walking back to his building. "I don´t know. But we must be careful. She is somehow connected to this Spider-Man. I don´t need this guy on my trail."

His right-hand-man nodded and headed away, as Tombstone stated: "Before I forget, Hammerhead."

"Yes, boss?"

"Next time, don´t try to kill her. She´ll be mine!"

###

Later, at the shore of Roosevelt Island, Black Cat dragged herself out of the water.

Bruised and flayed she took her time, laying on the floor and looking up into the sky. She caught some air as she just stared into the stars.

"This was...shit. Come on, Felicia!", she talked to herself as she raised her body slowly.

Under the pain she mourned and deformed her face.

"You´re much better than this. An amateur could have done better!"

Angry with herself, she looked to her side and found a pile of old Daily Bugle-newspapers, which were affected by the time they were exposed to weather. On one of the front-pages was one of the first pictures of Spider-Man, that was ever released.

She stared at it and leaned her head into her hand, with a peaceful smile: "It could be possible I could need some help." It wasn´t possible for her to look at the photo without smiling like a teenage girl having her first crush. "I wish I knew who you really are!"

The newspapers were suddenly moving and a old, homeless man became visible.

"No prob, candy-sight. Just come under my blanket and we get to know each other inside out."

Felicia´s expression changed from crushing to disgust.

###

This was chapter 11.

As always I hope you liked it.

 _Read you next time! ;)_


	12. Chapter 12: High School Drama

After the action is before the action.

This chapter (and probably the next ones, too) will focus more on

Peter Parker and his life outside the costume.

 **Chapter 12: High School Drama**

"So...you haven´t talked yet?" Harry drank through a straw his lemonade which was accompanied by annoying sounds.

"No, Harry, we haven´t. And I have no idea what I should say." Peter was again standing in front of his opened locker, putting books into it.

"How about 'Sorry'?", Harry remarked. Peter gave him a penetrating gaze. "Wait, I call the Nobel Committee. Harry Osborn just solved every man´s problem: Say 'sorry' and everything in the relationship will be fine."

Harry apologized subdued, which Peter commented: "I am sorry. I didn´t wanted to be rude. It´s just...I don´t know _how_ I should apologize. This other girl just hugged me, nothing more. But MJ saw it different." He left out the fact that the 'other girl' was built like a seductive goddess, wearing nothing more than some kind of domino-mask and a skintight leather-outfit. In his head it sounded like he visited some kind of studio, occasionally visited by rich perverts, who want to fulfill some of their more secret 'fantasies'. "This isn´t something that is explained in just one sentence."

"Well, it´s better you try to find _some_ kind of explanation in three, two..."

Suddenly MJ slammed the door of Peter´s locker, which was met by a short outcry and followed by a quick reaction of Pete, who opened the locker again, hoping the door will serve him some kind of

protection. Or at least he could avoid MJ´s angry stare.

Harry was sightly amused by this, as he took another sip from his straw. MJ reacted to his annoying sounds with a death stare and gave Harry a side-wards wink whereupon he quickly escaped the hot zone.

"A word."

"Lesson.", the panicked boy quipped as he tried to move around her. But he was stopped by her hand on his chest. "You said 'a word', and I think 'lesson' is a word.", was his helpless remark.

Before MJ could say anything, Flash came towards them, looking at Peter.

"Yo, Parker. I wanted to tal-"

Before he could finish his thought, MJ gave him the expression of a lion that is about to rip a rabbit apart. Flash waved with his hands and said:" Ya know what? It can wait. I have to do the school-thing with the...ya know, school and so." With this he moved away.

"Wait, Flash. I think-" "Listen, Pete. It´s better for you to talk later with him."

"What? I couldn´t tell him that I was never happier to see him like in that moment."

Suddenly his girlfriend took him by his collar: "Listen, Peter Benjamin Parker! We need to talk! Don´t try any of your games avoiding it! This conversation is due! And there won´t be any other moment than just NOW!"

Peter couldn´t move and just stared at her finger pointing at him.

"Ehm,...ok, MJ...but would you please stay calm?" He tried his best not move fast, like he was standing in front of a predator. "I gonna explain you now what happened or better, what _not_ happened on this roof with Black Cat, ok? You won´t get mad at me, you won´t get mad at anyone and most importantly..." MJ wanted to say something, but Peter just lifted his finger and pressed it gently against her lips. "you won´t interrupt me, ok?"

After a short moment of silence she shrugged and nodded retreating. Now he had time to explain it:

"We just met for the first time. I only know that her name is Black Cat...or at least her costumed identity. She was just giving me information about Shocker, I don´t know why and at this moment I don´t care. And why she came so close to me? I have no idea, but from that what she said I can only assume that she saw pictures of me in the Bugle or on the internet and now she has that weird crush on me. That was my part of the story! Everything fine now?" He looked at his girlfriend, hoping for a quick, positive reply. At first MJ gazed into some corner of the hall, before she disappointed his hopes:  
"Peter...I believe you, but...that doesn´t explain why you let her come so close to you. The only reason I can think of is that you secretly enjoyed her...her...well, that she came with her body so intimate close to you. And I don´t know what I should think about it. You always preach that what uncle Ben told you, that great power is followed by great responsibility. As far as I´m concerned it´s was in _your_ power if she could get _that_ close to you and because of me...because of our relationship it was also _your_ responsibility to avoid that. For our sake." With these clear words she turned away and headed towards the school-yard. Peter was staring at the ground as he caught himself again and asked: "So...it´s over with _us_?" MJ stopped her steps as she turned slowly towards him and replied nearly emotionless: "It´s up to you."

Shocked by that, Pete didn´t realized how MJ left the building nor did he realize Flash coming closer to his position.

"Hey, Puny Parker. Remember our deal!", he stated with a strong voice.

"Not now, Flash!"

"Oh, there could be no better moment, Parker! We had a deal, and nobody breaks a de-!"

Flash couldn´t finish because a frustrated Peter grabbed him at his collar and put him into the next open locker in a blink of an eye. Peter slammed the door and Flash was trapped inside.

"That´s not funny, Parker!"

Peter just went away, murmuring: "It was when _I_ was in the locker!"

Flash was now left alone, nobody listened to him as he called for help.

"Come on, guys! Even if you thought it was funny at first, you have to admit it´s becoming sadistic now!", he tried to reason. Unfortunate for him was the fact that everyone was now in their

respective lessons.

"Hey, Peter? I learned my lesson. I know how you were always feeling when I did this. Could you please, _please_ let me out now? It´s becoming kinda sticky here...and I need a toilet. Damn, I _really_ need one right now."

Flash nearly lost all hope, but suddenly he heard steps slowly coming towards him.

"Excuse me, but is somebody inside of the locker?", asked a confused voice.

"Professor Warren?! I´m so glad that you are here. It´s me, Flash Thompson. Parker put me inside the locker and-"

Warren interrupted surprised: " _The_ Flash Thompson is inside?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Because _Peter Parker_ put you inside of it?"

"Again: Yes, Sir! Now would you kindly open it? I need to visit to the porcelain department!"

Flash didn´t got an answer at first, but suddenly the professor said: "Let me tell you something, son. What you are just witnessing now is another lesson. A lesson in karma. Good luck holding the pressure. Bye!"

With that the professor walked away and left a surprised and frustrated Flash back, who now really lost _all_ hope.

###

Chapter 12: Done!

As always I hope you liked it and feedback is welcome.

Like I said before: the following chapter(s) will focus more on Peter Parker,

but don´t worry, there will come some action again, soon.

I also want to develop Silvermane´s story further, hope I will deliver a satisfying

outcome.

 _Read you next time!_


	13. Chapter 13: Jupiter

Let´s head right back into Peter´s (miserable?) life.

Feedback is welcome and as always I hope it will be enjoyed.

 **Chapter 13: Jupiter**

A rough school-day finally found it´s end. Peter never had a day that felt so long, which will mean something, regarding his past before he was bitten by a spider. But the possible break-up with MJ was the worst part of a day in the Midtown High ever. He entered his home through the front door without any words. May, who heard her nephew entering knew something was wrong when Peter was silent.

She took a look as she saw him lost in thoughts walking up the stairs. At first she didn´t knew if she should say something, but she couldn´t help it, her maternal instinct forbid her not to ask:

"Everything alright? Peter?"She didn´t received an answer, even after calling his name a second time. "Ok then,", she said to herself thoughtful. "I think he wants to be alone for now. More pizza for me, I think."

Throwing his bag into the corner of his room as he literally smashed his face into the pillow on his bed. Peter just wanted to lie there, for once in his life after gaining Spider-powers he wanted to do nothing this evening. No web-slinging, no wall-crawling, no bad-guys-fighting, just nothing. The ringing of the telephone disturbed the silence he was just enjoying. He heard May answering the call and after a short moment he heard her steps on the stairs. She knocked at the door and Peter just said quietly: "Yeah?"

May entered slowly and informed him: "It was Betty. She couldn´t reach you on your mobile, so she tried her luck here. It was something about a meeting at the Bugle."

Annoyed Peter raised himself slowly. "Uhh, really?"

"Yes, _uhh, really_. Welcome the world of normal people." As she said that and wanted to leave, but instead she looked worried at the boy who was closest thing that she´ll ever have to a son. "Is everything ok? You were lost in thoughts when you arrived."

Peter forced himself to a small friendly smile, but failed miserably: "It´s all fine, Aunt May. No worries."

"Talk when you feel ready. I´m always there for you." She left the room. Peter could never fool her. Even about his secret life as a crime-fighter. When the time has come, he will tell her about his 'break-up' with MJ. But now he had a job to do.

###

"-so I want everyone, _everyone_ to do his or her best. No mistakes, it has to be perfect!"

J. Jonah Jameson was nearly aroused during his speech he was holding in his typical loud manner. While most of his staff were either bored or annoyed by his pulsating personality, Betty and Robbie where always on his side. To both of them, the staff wasn´t just that, it was some kind of family. A crazy patchwork-family, but still one. On special occasions like this, it was especially difficult to handle the erratically behavior of their boss.

"So, my son prepared a speech for the presentation of a new ship, that has some use for his Air Force unit...I have no idea, but that´s the reason we´re heading to this conference. And because to see my son, a true hero. Not like that masked menace." He pointed at a picture of Spider-Man hanging at the wall. "Robbie, Betty, get everything you need together. And find out where-"

As he was about to finish his sentence he eyed Peter entering the room. "PARKER! You´re late!", Jonah grunted as he nearly raced towards the boy, while the publisher also suited himself with his trench-coat and his hat. He pushed the freelance photographer out of the room: "YOU´RE FI-!", he

started before Betty interrupted: "Sir, you said he will come with us to that conference." Jonah rubbed his forehead. "You´re right, Ms. Brant!"

A confused Peter just asked: "What´s going on? What conference? Where are you taking me?"

The trio dragged him into the next elevator, as Robbie just whispered to Peter: "Don´t let Jonah start again.!"

"Well, Parker, let me tell you something about true heroism!"

Robbie´s hand met his own face as he whispered again: "Too late..."

Jameson started ranting again, which was accompanied by painfully annoyed expressions on the faces of Robbie and Betty, while the elevator closed and made its way downwards.

###

It was a bright and sunny day in New York. Perfect for this event, was probably the thought running through Colonel John Jameson´s head as he sat on a stage. In front of the stage was a massive horde of people, mainly reporters avid for good records or photographs of all people on stage. Behind it was a massive ship but it didn´t looked like a battleship. It looked somehow futuristic and more like something SHIELD was once known for, before the HYDRA debacle.

"- and with that I give the honor to my personal friend, my personal hero...

Colonel John 'the Sky-Wolf' Jameson!"

In the crowd were Peter, Betty, Robbie and Jonah. The latter was cheering "That´s my boy!", while the first was taking photos and Robbie made some notes.

"Thanks, Sir. Well, where do I start? The best would be at the beginning." A slight chuckle from the crowd could be heard.

"In a world, where people appear that are more, _far_ more than just people, a world full of gods, super-humans and monsters, what is a man? André Malraux would have answered 'a miserable little pile of secrets'. But I have to disagree. A human being is that what it makes out from it´s potential. We conquered the sky, the seven seas and more. But in recent years we found out about the existence of other civilizations outside of the milky way. No wonder normal people feel small, compared to that what we already have here. Even I would feel like a nobody should I ever meet someone like Captain America. But besides all that we can be equal to heroes, super-humans...Avengers. You don´t need to be a god or monster to become...a hero! And with the help of our new mobile research facility, created by OsCorp, we are able to find more ways to become _heroes_! Meet...the Jupiter!"

This speech was met by cheerful reactions of the present crowd.

"Jeez, nothing against John, but who thought that pathos still works.", Peter leaned over to Betty, who smiled at this.

"Parker! Stop flirting with my secretary and snap for a change a real hero!", Jonah ranted, not knowing what Peter said to Betty.

"JJ, we weren´t flirt-"

"Don´t argue. Photograph!"

While everybody was still busy with interviews, photographing, recording and so on, nobody saw a man standing in the midst of the crowd, holding a phone to his ear.

"Ya got your mission, Schulz?", Silvermane´s voice said on the other end.

"Loud and clear. What about Spider-Man? I don´t need to see him again so soon."

"If he appears, finish him. We don´t need him either."

Herman Schulz prepared smiling his gauntlets. "This will be my bonus!"

###

Lucky number 13 is also done.

As always I hope you liked it.

The next chapter(s?) will (probably, I can´t promise) be more action-focused again.

 _Read you next time!_


	14. Chapter 14: Trashtalk

Let´s jump in!

As always: Hopes of enjoyment and Feedback-wishes!

 **Chapter 14: Trashtalk**

Silvio Manfredi put his phone aside and enjoyed a sip from his freshly brewed Italian coffee. He enjoyed being here in this specific corner of a small coffee-shop. This time he wasn´t alone. Hammerhead sat at his table and drank a coffee, too.

"Schulz got his orders. Pleased?", Silvio asked his conversation partner.

"It wasn´t a favor for Tombstone or me, it was for the young Mr. Osborn.", the big-headed man grunted.

"Harold? This wastrel? I heard even his father hasn´t a high opinion of him."

"That´s the point. Osborn junior isn´t as...let´s say 'valuable' as his ruthless father, but we need to keep the connection to OsCorp. And in the best case in secret. Your man, Schulz, is supposed to attack that press-circus. So it isn´t too obvious that he works for people working _with_ OsCorp."

Manfredi was smiling as he said: "So if Schulz attacks Stark _and_ OsCorp, nobody could trace it back to us?" "Exactly.", was Hammerhead´s emotionless answer.

"If OsCorp always seems innocent, Tombstone´s secret arrangement isn´t in danger."

"And the research on my precious _Horário_ is secured."

"What whore?"

" _Horário_!", the old man repeated. "My tablet, Joseph."

###

"Great speech, Colonel!"

"Thanks, Sir!" John Jameson hadn´t a chance getting out from all this handshaking with other military men and women.

But when he had, he finally had time for his father, who was beyond impatience. "Johnny-boy! Brilliant speech, son! That will show masked freaks like Spider-Man that they´re not above us!"

"Uhm, thanks, Dad.", was the irritated answer. "Maybe you should go to a doctor. That Spidey-obsession can´t be healthy."

Jonah spared any comment on this and his son was now greeted by the rest of the Bugle-staff that accompanied his father. After some small-talk and other pleasantries, two young lieutenants in Air Force uniforms approached them. One of them was a young man probably in his early twenties, with a bald head. The other was a very attractive young woman, probably not much older than the man, with a blonde ponytail.

"Sorry, guys. I have to leave.", John waved to his father and consorts as he followed both lieutenants.

"Ok, Parker. I hope you made some good snapshots. This will be enough for a whole edition.

Tagline: Hero opens Hero-Academy!", Jonah already fantasized.

"Uhm, JJ? This isn´t exactly an academy, it´s just a highly advanced research-ship.", Peter said.

"Symbolism! This generation! All hope is lost!" Jonah already headed in the direction of the Bugle, but Robbie and Betty realized that Peter couldn´t stop staring in enthusiasm at this titan.

"Damn, I would kill for to work in one of it´s labs."

"No, you wouldn´t!", Betty said as she hooked her arm into his. "Let´s go. JJ isn´t really good in patience."

Suddenly a loud smashing noise broke the peace. People were shouting and bullets were in the air.

Literally! Peter saw Herman Schulz, again in his yellow-red outfit with his gauntlets fighting the present soldiers and policemen. Not a single bullet hit him because a vibrating field around him made his body in the most literal sense untouchable. Peter reacted fast.

"Mr. Robertson! You bring Betty and yourself into safety! I will look out if I can help and in the best case I will shoot some photos."

Betty and Robbie stared at him in disbelief. The latter asked: "Are you nuts? You can´t risk your life, Pete!"

"I can!", Peter smiled and ran into the opposite direction. "I have to.", he said to himself when he was alone.

He entered an alley and checked if he was all alone. His shirt was quickly put into a bag made out of web. "Never thought that could work, hehe!", he chuckled about his talent for improvisations.

His shoes were put into it in the same speed, too. But he had to fight with his jeans.

"Come on! There is a bad guy ready to be taken down by good ol´ Spidey, but you don´t want to play by the rules?"

He heard screams, fire and the shock-waves closely, but his jeans was resistant.

"Really? I fought freaks, thugs and monsters but a simple button of a jeans is too much?" As he tried further he slipped and fell into the next trashcan. "Seriously? I bet Hulk never has these problems. Well, he always needs to buy new clothes, but this is another story. At least the button is open." He got out of the can and put the jeans into the web-bag. He then hurried to face the Shocker.

"Are you ok, Lieutenant?", John asked the young blonde woman who came to him earlier.

"Yes, Sir! But this guy makes us look like a bunch of amateurs.", she remarked, reloading her gun.

"Look!", someone screamed. She and the Colonel looked up and saw Spidey swinging by.

"Don´t worry, ladies and gentleman! Here I come to save the day! Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" He landed between them and Schulz, who blew his nose. He held his hand covering nose and mouth and said: "You mean _smelly_ neighborhood Spider-Man! Man, even the toilets of Ryker´s didn´t smelled _that_ bad!"

"Yeah, sorry, but on my way here I fought a living trash bag. Kanye is a very resistant guy.", Spidey tried to do defend himself. He took a look back at Colonel Jameson and the attractive blonde woman. "Are you guys ok?"

"We´re fine. We´ll give you cover!", John said. The young woman looked surprised: "Sure? He´s considered a menace...by your own father?" "I don´t care what Dad or the people of New York are thinking, I just think he´s trying to do the right thing."

"Ok, Shocker, let´s dance!" Spidey took a battle stance, fingers ready for some web-shooting.

Schulz gave him a confused side-wards look: "How did you call me?"

"Ehm, Shocker? I always give my bad guys names when they don´t give themselves one.", was the explanation.

" _Shocker_...", his enemy thought loud. "Kinda like it!"

"Good news for you: you´re the first one!", the red and blue costumed vigilante quipped as he leaped towards his opponent, ready for a battle.

###

Next chapter: Spidey vs Shocker

And J. Jonah Jameson in the middle.

Hope you liked it so far. Feedback is welcome.

 _Read you next time!_


	15. Chapter 15: Spidey vs Shocker

Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 15: Spidey vs Shocker**

The red and blue costumed crime-fighter used his powerful legs to push his body forward, lunging out with his fist, ready to hit the face of his yellow and red wearing enemy. His Spider-Sense warned him, but he reacted to late as Shocker´s metal fist hit his chest, tossing Spider-Man a few feet back. Before he hit the ground he shot a web-line at a lamppost and used his velocity to fly back to Shocker. With his whole body Spidey managed to tackle the sunglasses wearing villain off his feet. The criminal used the momentum and rolled back on his feet and build up a vibrating force field around himself. Spidey couldn´t land any punch or kick, no matter how much force he put behind every single one of them.

"Getting tired, web-head?", Shocker asked amused.

"Nope. Just gettin´warm!", Spidey responded. "Hey, you know what the forecasts said for today?"

He shot web-lines, but not at his opponent, which confused him more than the arachnid hero´s question. The web stick to a hydrant, only a few feet behind Shocker.

"Sunny with the possibility of some isolated showers!", the vigilante quipped as he ripped the hydrant away and the water shot out of the ground like a geyser. "Dammit!", Shocker cursed, rolling away and avoiding the liquid.

Spidey dodged a small shock-wave his enemy was sending him and joked: "Hmm, seemingly you´re not a big fan of some boozy fun!" Avoiding another attack and shooting a web-ball in the direction where his enemy was standing, he quipped again: "I bet you forget to wear your waterproof underwear today!"

"Try joking as much as you want. But you won´t make anyone smile with that lame quips as soon as I´m done with you!" Furious, Shocker shot one shock-wave after another. "Ouch, that hurt my feelings. I thought this could become our 'thing': I make bad jokes and you´re laughing so hard that the cops could easily jail you." Spider-Man made it look easy dodging the attacks.

"First that leather-lady, now me? You must be really desperate!" Shocker changed his tactic and used now his fists. Unlucky for him was the fact that the Spider-Sense made nearly impossible for him to hit the young hero, who commented every miss: "Nope. Close. Miles away. Ahh, better. Now

you´re losing your touch. Stan Bush would be disappointed."

Nearly out of breath Shocker wondered: "How are you doing this?"

"Just a bit yoga combined with dancing lessons. And don´t forget the gym! Nah, kiddin´. Playing video games trained my reflexes!" "Stop this crap. It´doesn´t matter how you dodge! I only need to hit you once!" "Yeah, sure."

Reckless Spidey got involved in more close combat, which the Shocker used to his advantage. First he faked the approach of an uppercut. When the hero tried to dodge, Shocker´s other metal fist hit the back of his head. The web-swinger recovered quickly, but another faked attack of the Shocker tricked him again. Instead of landing another punch he activated his vibrating field, full force.

Spidey was tossed into the next window of a store. Impacting he shattered a shelf and was buried in clothes, including a hat landing on his head. "This is what Miley meant with 'I came in like a wrecking ball'!", he tried to quip. As he stood up he saw his enemy walking towards him with an intense stance. Suddenly someone shot at the Shocker, but the bullets bounced off like gumballs. The police finally arrived, under the command of Jeanne DeWolffe and supported John Jameson and his fellow female soldier. "Hold your fire!", DeWolffe yelled.

"If you think so. _I_ won´t!", Shocker said, preparing a shock-wave for the officers. "Hey, what about me?" Spider-Man leaped towards him. "I thought we had something special!"

A massive shock-wave, more powerful than any before catapulted Spidey through the whole building, smashing walls like they were made out of paper. Another, less powerful but not less dangerous wave was headed in the direction of the police and two Air Force pilots.

"Cover!", John Jameson cried out and everyone jumped out of the way of two police-cars sent flying.

A few feet away Spidey dug himself out from some parts of the walls he was crashed through.

"Note for the future: dodge brick walls, they´re not good for my health." He took all his strength left to attack the Shocker again. A devastating blow in his stomach sent him flying, again.

"You´ll never learn it, kid, am I right? This isn´t about you, you don´t matter to me or my clients. But if you interfere you don´t let me another choice. I´ll finish you and as you see, I´m pretty good at trying."

"The only thing you´re pretty good in is getting a warm, comfortable cell in Ryker´s!" Spidey tried to compensate with this his real feelings. Pain was running through his whole body, but giving up was out of a question. "Captain DeWolffe! Get your men and everyone else out of the danger zone. This is just between me and him."

Over-thinking the said words, DeWolffe looked at John, who gave an agreeing nod. "Ok, everyone. You heard the man. Give him some space."

"Thanks, Captain."

Unexpected was a sudden outcry not far away. "WHAT? You´re listening to that masked criminal? They´re working together. He wants you out of the hot zone, so that he and his accomplice can deal out with each other whatever they intend to do!" It was J. Jonah Jameson.

"What in the world could cause me to help that freak?", Shocker wondered.

"The Jupiter!", JJ yelled.

Everyone gave him a questioning stare before they turned their heads towards the massive tanker and back with the same stare at Jonah.

"Why should we fight if we want this giant ship?", Spidey asked.

"Yeah, I´m just here to destroy it.", Shocker explained. Unexpected by anyone Jonah stepped towards the Shocker and faced him: "Listen up, quilt! If you don´t give up, my newspaper will crush you. You may have a super-suit with these nice cuffs, but you don´t impress me! Nobody who hides his face and identity behind a mask impresses J. Jonah Jameson! So hand yourself out or I will make you do!" Everyone around stared in surprise, which Spidey used for his advantage to deliver a right hand hook into the face of his opponent. Tossed away but recovering quickly, Shocker shot another mighty wave at the wall-crawler, while Colonel Jameson pushed his father into safety! "What were you thinking?", he asked. "No loose canon is allowed to roam in my town!" "Dad, you are a loose canon right now, too!"

Meanwhile the both combatants delivered one heavy attack after another, web-balls and

shock-waves were filling the air. Suddenly Spidey got surprised by a wave and he lost his stance. Laying on the ground he heard Shocker´s steps coming closer and closer. He lifted both hands for a devastating double blow. "Meet your maker, web-freak."

"At least I won´t have to see your horrible taste in clothing.", Spidey quipped, barely able to move.

"Laughing in the face of death. Impressive, Spider-Man." Shocker´s fists raced down but they only met the concrete, because Spidey took all his power to move out of the way. Before Shocker could do anything, machine gun bullets hit the floor before his feet. "What now?", he cried out.

Everyone looked up, hearing a voice: "Both of you, stop it!"

They saw a armored, robotic-looking man flying above them, painted dark-gray and equipped with a Gatling gun on his shoulder. "I am Colonel James Rhodes. In the name of the Initiative, you´re under arrest!"

Spidey and Shocker groaned simultaneously: "Great. Exactly what I _needed_!"

###

Hope you liked it so far.

Feedback is welcomed.

Until chapter 16! ;)


	16. Chapter 16: Spidey vs Rhodey

Sorry for the long wait, got some personal things in my way.

As always I hope you enjoy and Feedback is welcome.

And my last chapter got a spam, so please don´t spam me.

 **Chapter 16: Spidey vs Rhodey**

"Finally! A real hero is doing his job!", JJ ranted, which earned him a displeased look by Captain DeWolffe.

Spidey was still recovering from the last attacks he had to take while Shocker just stood motionless

there. Hovering above them was the Avenger War Machine: "I repeat. In the name of the Initiative, you are under arrest!"

"Not interested!", Spidey said as he swung sightly stricken out of the way. Shocker shot another wave at War Machine: "Finally something we agree on, web-head!"

"Oh, please.!"Spidey landed on the wall of the next building. "Don´t do that. I hate it when villains agree with. It´s only more coal for JJ´s fire in his witch hunt against me."

By radio someone called Colonel Rhodes: "Sir, who should we take down?"

"First priority is Spider-Man! He is the greater threat, so I take him. You take the other guy. But take caution, we don´t know what he is fully capable of." "Understood, Sir."

Spidey stared in surprise at the flying Avenger: "Really? _I_ am considered to be the greater threat? That´s ridiculous!" War Machine raced towards him, but the armored fists landed in the wall. "It´s not like I tried to protect the people around here, while our wannabe-marshmallow-man attacked everyone and caused property-damage.", the wall-crawler ranted annoyed as he jumped and swung around War Machine avoiding bullets and punches of him. "Stay calm, Spider-Man. I don´t want to hurt you!" "Oh, yeah, _that´s_ why you use your Gatling against me!"

Meanwhile on the streets the Shocker fought his way through a pile of cops and other helpers brought in by War Machine. His suit made him superior to these 'normal' people, but even his weapons had their limits. "Shit, low battery. Shouldn´t have used full force before.", he cursed to himself. He shot another wave at the closest standing police car, which was sent flying towards his attackers. He used the distraction and fled into the next alley, destroying the path behind him and vanishing into the next sewer.

"I hope I don´t get _that_ wet, wouldn´t be good for me." With this said to himself, Herman Schulz vanished unnoticed by anyone.

High above the streets was Spidey still fighting War Machine. While firing at the wall-crawler, Rhodey tried to keep up with the speed and agility of his opponent. "Surrender yourself, Spider-Man, before I have to make you! It´s the best way to get you out of trouble!"

"Yeah, sure. Like anyone ever believed this..."

War Machine was heading towards Spidey, who sat at a window. Before the armored hero could hit the web-swinger, the red and blue masked vigilante leaped over him, shooting two web-lines, each one around War Machine and sticking at the windows. Using this momentum, Spider-Man smashed with both of his feet his pursuer through the glass, so that both landed in some offices. Without any break, War Machine lunged out to hit Spidey, but his inner warning system gave him a slight advantage. Favorable for him was also that Rhodey was far away from Spidey´s level of agility, even if he hadn´t that heavy armor around his body. "Hit me, punch me, you won´t get me.", the young hero 'sang'. "Damn, how did you get full-time membership on the Avengers?"

With a angry grunt, Rhodey shot without success at his target. Spidey dodged and leaped his way through a bunch of tables, chairs and potted plants to the next window. Standing in front of it he quipped: "Seriously, I don´t think you´re really trying. My Aunt would hit better with that gun, and she would miss the Statue of Liberty even if she stood right in front of it!"

With the help of his jet-boots the Avenger was flying towards the outlaw, full speed.

Spidey simply avoided a collision by leaning backwards, so deep down that his opponent rushed above him, shattering the next window. "Alright, man. Arresting me to avoid any danger and collateral damage is your job, right? You´re pretty good at it!" He couldn´t stop being sarcastic.

War Machine was catching himself after he broke through glass, again. "You´re worse than Tony in this case." He tried another tackle, but it was as successful as his efforts before.

"You know, Stark stole this behavior from me. I should get a copyright on that, before anyone else is trying to be the funny one."

The web-shooting hero leaped his way up the building, step by step, while his pursuer´s metal fists only hit brick walls. Suddenly a web hit War Machine´s head and his sight was taken.

"What the hell is this?"

"Web-fluid. Now available at your local Spidey-store." He swung to the next building while continuing: "And don´t forget: If you buy a second one...", another web got stuck at Rhodey´s back. "You´ll get a beat-down for free, chuckles!" Spider-Man pulled the web in his direction and was prepared for a blow against his opponent´s helmet. "Man, this is gonna hurt!"

But suddenly War Machine surprised Spidey. Even the Spider-Sense was helpless against the decoys that the armor spread all around. "Oh crapcrapcrapcrap!"

"Finally _something_ that shuts down your speech center!" Without any hesitation he delivered a strong right-hand-hook against Spidey´s chin.

The already stricken combatant, thanks to his previous encounter with the Shocker, fell down like a rock, crashing into another building. "Damn, hope Tony won´t get mad after they sent the bill for all this.", Rhodey murmured. "Colonel James Rhodes to HQ. Spider-Man is down. I repeat: Spider-Man is-!"

"Hitting you in the face!" A surprised Rhodey got his front-mask smashed off. Spider-Man rose up while his overwhelmed opponent was staggering. One punch after another hit Rhodey, ripping his armor partially apart.

"Float like butterfly, sting like spider.", Spidey quipped while he took a fighting stance like a boxer.

A nearly colossal uppercut sent War Machine off his feet, landing on the floor, that wasn´t able to withstand the weight of the impact. The web-head looked down the hole and eyed a woman screaming, only wearing a bathrobe. He realized that they crashed into a bathroom and the woman intented to bath. "Sorry, lady. I won´t stare, promise." Suddenly his warning system went active again. But it wasn´t War Machine, he was still trying to stand up. A sudden shot was heard. Spidey felt slowly tired and his body wasn´t responding to his 'commands'.

"It´s...it´s...pro-probably the best...I´ll take...a nap." After he stuttered this he fell over, through the hole left by Rhodey, landing right into the bathtub full of water.

War Machine already stood again. "Ok, now Spider-Man is _really_ down. I repeat: Spider-Man is down. Ready for extraction. One of our tranquilizers hit him. Colonel Rhodes, over."

"Understood, Colonel. We send a unit to your position." Rhodey walked over to the tub and pulled Spidey out of it. "Not joking so much anymore, eh?", he smiled. A short while later the dispatched unit arrived. "Where are we supposed to take him?", one of them asked.

"I think we have a really nice special-cell prepared for him on Ryker´s Island."

###

Hopefully it was an enjoyable chapter.

I will probably take some time to

continue the project, because of personal reasons.

But don´t worry, i´ll give my best to complete it.

And besides that I have a few further ideas for storys, I´ll

take care of in the future.

Until chapter 17! ;)


	17. Chapter 17: Aftermath

Contains hopes of enjoyment and wishes of feedback.

 _Jump on it!_

 **Chapter 17: Aftermath**

Destruction was everywhere. Smoke was rising up to the sky, coming from fires that haven´t been extinguished by the F.D.N.Y. yet. Besides them, some ambulances, the military and the police, which were all cleaning up the mess that the previous battles caused, was a gigantic crowd of reporters. Most of them were still there when everything happened because of the presentation of the Jupiter, by the U.S. Air Force and OsCorp. Others came after the battle between War Machine and Spider-Man was already over. Teams from several TV stations were interviewing bystanders.

One of them was the man with the prominent mustache, the publisher of the Daily Bugle himself, J. Jonah Jameson: "-it was finally about time that this masked vigilante got what he deserved! He was a menace to everyone around! If my son and Colonel Rhodes wouldn´t have intervened, hell knows what could have happened!"

"Mr. Jameson! Some people consider Spider-Man as a hero, too. They think it´s wrong to jail him, because of that!"

"For god´s bottom twisting sake! These damn hippies would also dress the Hulk in small-size clothes. Spider-Man was a criminal on the loose, but thanks to the efforts of Colonel Rhodes, no children have to go to sleep in fear of that danger!"

Few feet away Spider-Man got carried away on a steel-stretcher. Rhodey, whose armor was heavily damaged from the fight, watched the process. His colleague, Colonel John Jameson approached him. They saluted each other, like it is commonly known between two respected soldiers.

"How I may help you, Jameson?", Rhodey asked.

"Rhodes, are you sure about that? He saved many lives, without his interference only God knows what could´ve happened because of this guy that got away."

Rhodey scratched his forehead, before he said: "Colonel Jameson, this procedure is necessary. He was acting outside of the laws, that we created especially for persons like him...super-powered persons. We can´t make-"

"Colonel Rhodes, if you bring this man to Ryker´s, it will be his death-sentence! Nearly over the half of the inmates are there thanks to him! And some of them aren´t totally human, too!"

"I know, but-"

"You really want to be responsible if something bad happ-"

Rhodey suddenly got closer to his conversational partner and whispered: "I know the good things he did for the people, for this city. I know which dangers he faced, not caring about himself. I read every data available about him, read every non-Bugle article and watched every footage ever filmed, which by the way could be considered enough for a whole movie-franchise. This man is in my book the pure definition of a hero. But what ties my hands in this case is the law, which is broken by every action ever done by him. I don´t like it either, Jameson. But this country wants it like this." With this said he headed towards the waiting Quinjet, which already contained the stretcher Spidey was laying on, guarded by several soldiers.

John turned submissive around and looked into the faces of the young, blonde female soldier who was besides him the whole incident over and Captain Jeanne DeWolffe. "That´s it?", she asked.

"The super-human laws don´t exist long enough, so I can´t really claim to know what to do in this case."

"I have no idea either, Ma´am. I never thought to be part of this, it was always an Avengers-problem." John wasn´t happy at all. He caught eye on his father, still ranting how justice has won today. "Excuse me.", he said, heading towards his father.

DeWolffe and the blonde woman were now alone and the latter asked: "Isn´t there any chance we can help Spider-Man?"

"In this case, Lieutenant...", DeWolffe pulled out a cigarette to suppress her stress. "In this case we can only _hope_ for some criminal energy being helpful. For a change!"

Somewhere in the masses of the crowd, watching the happening was standing a young platinum blonde woman, dressed in a black coat, wearing sunglasses and a black designer hat. It was Felicia Hardy. She had an worried expression as she watched how her favorite hero got carried away.

"Don´t worry, Spider. I´m getting you out, wherever they take you!"

###

When the casual day of school was over, teenagers went to the mall. MJ and Liz Allen were two of those. For young women like them it was typical, nearly cliched, to go to the mall after school. Both were close friends since childhood and even if puberty and other circumstances changed them in many ways, one constant in the lives of both was their friendship. They decided to end their shopping-spree at the next ice cream parlor. When they sat down, MJ found herself lost in thoughts.

"Wakey-wakey, MJ!", Liz said. "Eat your ice cream before it gets cold."

"You know that it has be cold...", MJ answered emotionless. "Oh, Miss Watson can´t take a joke.", Liz replied. Mary Jane shook her head: "Sorry, Liz. Lost in thoughts..." "I see! Wanna talk? It´s Peter, right?"

The red-headed young woman stared at her friend. "So obvious?"

"Totally obvious!", the blonde cheerleader remarked. "Why have you both broken up? Me and others must totally missed that part, because no rumor coincides with another!"

"It´s difficult..." "Mrs. Smith´s chemistry lessons are difficult. But you´re just avoiding it. Had you enough of him?" "No." "He of you?" "No.." "Is there a third party?" This time Liz didn´t received

any answer. "Oh god! You cheated on him!" " _What_?"MJ was shocked.

Liz asked further: "It was Randy right? The way he looks at you-"

"NO, Liz. I´m disappointed in your way of thinking of me! I would never cheat on Pete or anyone."

"But _he_ did?" The blonde couldn´t stop. MJ sighed: "Yeah...no...not really. It´s hard to say..."

"I never thought Pete would be able to do-"

"He isn´t. It´s more complicated than anything else. Please stop asking."

This started a awkward silence between both girls, until MJ asked: "Randy? And the way he looks at me?"

"You didn´t realize?", Liz smiled. "Totally crushing on you. But unlike my former dog-man, he respects the principles of a relationship and even more, he respects Peter and considers him even as some kind of friend."

"Wow, ok. That´s surprising!"

"Well, but _now_ you being 'available' again..." Both girls chuckled at the latest remark. Suddenly they overheard a group of other teenagers. They were talking about Spider-Man being captured by War Machine and the Initiative. Hearing this, Mary Jane put her cup back on the table.

"Excuse me, Liz. But I have to visit someone!" This being said, she left.

Liz didn´t know how to respond and watched at her cup and that of MJ´s stating sarcastic:

"Oh, don´t worry, I would _love_ to pay yours, too."

###

Yeah, yeah. Girls. Sorry, but I needed a way to bring in more 'MJ'

in this story and I used this also to show more of Liz Allen.

Next Chapter:

MJ´s visiting someone, Peter in Ryker´s, Rhodey as his guard and...

Tony Stark!


	18. Chapter 18: Words don t define you

Back again!

Enjoy and Review!

 **Chapter 18: Words don´t define you...**

"Oh man..." MJ stood nervous in front of the door. She wasn´t sure if she should get through. She wasn´t sure if she was doing the right thing. Hell, she wasn´t even sure if anything was going to be helpful! A hand lay on her shoulder, calming her enormous. It was May Parker.

"Come on, dear. Let´s do this." They entered the building. They reached a door with a signboard. It had two names and their job: Nelson and Murdock, Attorneys at Law!

"You´re sure they can help?", MJ asked. She didn´t receive an answer by May. Both entered the office of the tiny law firm. They were greeted with a friendly smile by a young blonde woman, wearing a black top and a gray rock. "Hi, I´m Karen Page. Secretary. May I help you?"

"Ehm...", MJ looked at May who responded to Karen: "Hello, dear. May Parker and Mary Jane Watson. We would like to have a chat with Mr. Murdock and Mr. Nelson."

"Mr. Nelson is right over here in his office, wait a moment..." The secretary went over to the next door and opened it. "Foggy! Call Matt. We got clients."

A young man, wearing a light-brown suit with a black tie, having combed back brunette hair stood quickly up and greeted the young red-head and the lady. "Foggy Nelson, Attorney at law...which you probably already knew, because you wouldn´t be here." He tried his best not to be awkward so asked quickly: "What´s the matter?"

Mary Jane looked a short moment down before she looked Foggy in the eyes: "It´s about the capture of Spider-Man. We need help to get him out." Foggy stared surprised, progressing what he just heard. Then he looked at Karen, who nodded in the sense of 'you heard right'.

Without any more words, Nelson pulled out his phone: "Matt. You have to come, doesn´t matter what you´re doing right now. This could become our most interesting case!"

###

"Ouch..." Peter had a bad headache. Probably because of the tranquilizer. But the rest of his body even hurt more. "I feel like the Hulk gave me a massage..." He slowly opened his eyes and rose his body. He sat on a bench inside of some kind of prison cell. "This isn´t a massage parlor, I assume?"

His remark was answered by Colonel James Rhodes, this time wearing the same kind of military uniform worn by John Jameson at the presentation of the Jupiter: "Welcome in Prison 42. The special wing of Ryker´s Island, solely created for super-human beings like you!"

"I´m feeling honored!", commented the wall-crawler sarcastic.

"Well, you should. Not everyone here gets a special treatment." This time it wasn´t Rhodes speaking to Spidey. Through the freshly opened door came a middle-aged man, wearing a expensive

business-suit, having short black hair and a goatee. It was Tony Stark.

"Hope you´re feeling ok in there. Any wishes? A phone call? A Happy Meal? Or a spinning wheel?"

"How about a cellmate? Don´t care who, as long he is a more sympathetic conversational partner than you.", was Peter´s harsh answer.

Tony leaned over to Rhodey and whispered something. When this was done, the man also known as War Machine and the rest of the guards left the room. Only Spider-Man sitting in his cell and Tony standing in front of it were in the room.

"This must be _so_ satisfying for you, right?", Spidey asked, earning an expression of agreement on Stark´s face. "I can´t deny it, webbie. But in case you haven´t realized yet: you´re wearing your mask. And depending how well you behave yourself, it could stay that way."

Spidey crossed his arms. "You haven´t done it just because you´re such a nice person, haven´t you? What has the great Tony Stark planned with the Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man?"

"This kinda hurts, when you´re saying it that way." The billionaire pulled out a bag of sweets and ate some of it while talking.

"Peter...the reason I didn´t let it happen that they unmask you is, that wanted to give you a choice...again. When this little conflict with Steve happened...at first you were on my side, and I wish this could be the case again." The prisoner wasn´t impressed, so Tony explained further: "Come to the Initiative! Your family and friends are like your identity save and stay unharmed. And even more important: We could give you a image change. Instead of being hated and cursed by the people and the Daily Bugle, you could become beloved and the greatest hero of them all in their eyes. We´ll make it possible that the press loves you and, having the right targets, you can instantly become our flagship-hero. What do you say, Pete?"

His offer was at first met with silence. But then Peter had an answer:

"You know what made you great? Not being a wonder child, not being the CEO of your own company, not becoming Iron Man and an Avenger. What carried you in your current position is your way of making emotional things sound logic. You want me to join your cause, fine. And all arguments you brought on the table are reasonable. But this is the point: I would become a puppet, _your_ puppet in a game you want to win at all cost. The reason you became Iron Man in the first place was to fight the crimes done by your company or other war crimes committed by our government."

Tony looked in surprise at Peter: "What are trying to say?"

"I´m trying to say that you are at the same position you were _before_ you made this Oscar-suit. Your change at heart was just temporary."

"Peter, I´m trying to help, to protect the people."

"Protect from what? Independent crime-fighters like me? Like Steve?"

After this the room was filled with silence. Tony stared thoughtful somewhere into nowhere, until he defended himself: "You are acting outside of the law. You, Steve, Ant Man, this devil guy living in Hell´s Kitchen and so on. You are outlaws, considered as threats by the masses and press. Being part of the Initiative means being celebrated as true heroes!"

Peter chuckled sarcastic at this. "You know what´s funny about this, Tony? We all have, on the surface, the same goal: Protecting the innocent! But after hearing your speech makes aware of your true intentions. It´s all about being famous and popular. Steve told me the last time we met, that it doesn´t matter what the press, people and anyone else says. Words don´t define you, you alone do.

Not by your own words, but by your actions. Think about it..."

With this was another silence created. Tony put the bag of sweets back into the pocket of his jacket as he headed back to the door.

"Call, if you need a new roll of toilet paper." He left the room and Spidey sitting in his cell was all alone now.

"No words...actions define you...", he murmured to himself.

He didn´t care about the cameras watching him in his cell. His only reaction to them, as soon as he fully realized them was a clear finger-sign towards it.

This was seen on the screen by Rhodey, standing with some guards in a security room. Tony entered the room. "No success, eh?"

"Nope. Not yet. But sooner or later, Spider-Man will join us. He is clever enough to realize that he is on the wrong side. But sooner or later he has to leave his pride behind" Stark put on his sunglasses.

"What about 'words and actions'?", Rhodey asked, not receiving any answer at all.

###

This was chapter 18!

Following chapters will focus on Spidey in Ryker´s, Black Cat´s salvage operation,

MJ working with Nelson & Murdock and the plans of Silvermane and Tombstone.

Until chapter 19!


	19. Chapter 19: A little help

Hope you enjoy! Feedback is welcome!

 **Chapter 19: A little help**

Mary Jane and May were sitting in the office of the lawyers they visited. These two young men were sitting in front of them. One of them was Foggy Nelson, his colleague and best friend was Matt Murdock. He had reddish hair, wore a dark gray suit and tie and had red sunglasses covering his eyes. The man was blind, but to MJ´s surprise it never seemed to be a real handicap for him. She also eyed some bruises in his face and on his knuckles. The kind of bruises she had seen many times.

"So, if I understood you right, you were just telling me, _us_ that your nephew is this web-swinging masked vigilante? And you were just telling this, no, _entrusting_ usthis information because he had been captured and you want to act against the super-human laws?" Foggy talked to May and added sarcastic: "This is going to be easy!"

"Peter is probably going to hate us because of this...", MJ spoke. "But we don´t see any other possibility. And because of your reputation we came to you."

"Miss Watson", Murdock intervened. "We really want to help, but we are not specialized on super-human laws, we are specialized on humans, people like you and me. We can´t do anything against the Initiative. They are the law!"

"Funny you´re saying that." MJ earned with this an surprised expression by everyone present. Then she continued talking towards Matt: "I´ve seen this kind of bruises before. I know exactly what kind of bruises these are. I don´t know and I don´t care which mantle you took over, Mr. Murdock. But I think I know that you also know how it feels doing the right thing and getting disrespected because of it!"

"Ma´am, I have no idea-", Matt tried to defend himself, but the young lady didn´t gave him any chance: "Don´t 'ma´am' me, too young for this shit! Daredevil! I bet you´re Daredevil in your free time, right?"

May sitting next to her stared at Matt and awaited his reaction. Even Foggy stared at him and murmured: "She´s good!"

"You got me, Ms. Watson. I´m blind man fighting in a costume." The lawyer smiled.

The red-head sitting in front of him crossed her arms. "I bet you´re acting as blind or you have some secret powers, too!"

An awkward silence filled the room. Murdock then finally admitted it: "Ok, it´s kinda complicated, but yes, I´m in fact Daredevil!"

"So then help us!", said May.

"Mrs. Parker. We already told you, we cannot act against the Initiative. But I think this won´t be such a big problem..." May and MJ were confused.

"He was fighting Herman Schulz, right? And from that what you told me what Peter...Spider-Man told you about him and his connection to Manfredi and Tombstone, we could probably do something in that case."

"And how can we finally help my nephew?"

"If he had really contact with Black Cat, in a friendship-way or more..." MJ stared angry. "She could be solving our problem without even noticing it. She is a well-known burglar, searched in nearly 14 states. I think she could come to his help." He sightly smiled at this.

MJ asked further: "What can we do about Tombstone? Or that other guy?"

"Well, I don´t want to create pressure, but..."

"But if we could all together collect enough evidences against them, maybe with the help of Spidey...", Foggy finally spoke again. "Boom, case closed."

May nodded thoughtful and asked. "And what can we do now, or in worst case if your Cat-theory doesn´t fulfill itself?"

"I think I know someone, who could help us.", MJ said. "Robbie from the Bugle. Pete told me he was working on something like that. I know his son, Randy. He could probably help us, too. He and his best friend are working at the docks."

###

The only still active OsCorp laboratory at night-time was filled with Harry Osborn, momentary CEO, the head-scientist Dr. Mendel Stromm and the mobster Silvio "Silvermane" Manfredi together with his bodyguard Marko. All of them were here because of one ancient stone tablet.

On it were engravings that showed pictures of people and their circles of life: Birth, childhood, teenage years, adults, old men and women...

On top of it was the universal sign of the end of the life, death. It was a skull-graving. In it, between the eyes to be precisely was a orange glowing stone.

" _Horário_!", said Manfredi aroused. "An old ancient tablet, created by the Maya centuries ago. It´s power is unmatched. With it you have the secrets of life themselves in hand."

Harry couldn´t help and even he was afraid of Silvio, he had to ask: "Horário? What does it mean?"

Silvio smiled: "It´s Portuguese, young Mr. Osborn. Time! Time...this is what is it all about."

###

He hated this more than anything. Sitting in his small uncomfortable cell, not able to do anything.

After a while he crawled up the wall and stared directly into the camera, knocking with his finger at it: "Hey, ehm, I don´t know if anyone cares about, but it´s getting really boring in here and I wanted to ask if I can have some entertainment. I have the urge to Netflix and chill, you know? Or some video games. I´m still having a hard time with the latest Dark Souls and now I think I could move forward in this game. Nothing? Not even TV...forget it, the TV-program has become horrible, so cancel that."

"Man, could you shut up?", another inmate cried out loud. "Yeah, this is getting really annoying!", another one yelled.

"Hey, you know how I´m feeling. I´m just trying to get some extras for us!", Spidey quipped.

"And we´re trying to sleep, clown!", a gruff voice shouted. "Hey, I remember that voice!", Spidey said. "What was your name? Baloo? Yogi? Ted?"

"Grizzly, goddammit, GRIZZLY!"

"Oh yeah. Well, you weren´t one of my _most_ memorable enemies..."

He sat back on his bench, impatient and frustrated about his whole situation.

Suddenly he heard something. It came from the ventilation shaft. The grating fell off and a figure jumped out. Spidey recognized the female, seductive body. Black Cat wasn´t a woman any man could easily forget.

"Missed me, Spider?", her masked face smiled at him.

"Ehm, I can´t say I´m unhappy about your visit. What are you doing here, Cat?"

She came closer to his cell and smiled even wider. With her finger she pressed a small button on her mask, making it now more looking like goggles.

"I´m getting you out, sweetie! And nothing can stop us."

###

Chapter 19 found it´s end.

As always I hope it was pleasing.

Chapter 20 will focus on the escape from Ryker´s Island!

Until next time.


	20. Chapter 20: The great Escape

Now we´re getting action! And a special appearance!

Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 20: The great Escape**

The guards of Ryker´s Island were in turmoil. Two shadowy figures were outside of the giant building, hunted by the guards towards the next wall. "Freeze. Spider-Man!", one of the guards yelled.

"Ehm, Cat. I hope you got an idea how we can get away from the island as soon as we climbed over that wall." Black Cat used her grappling-hook to get over, while Spidey crawled over it. On the other side of it they caught some air before Cat replied: "Don´t worry, Spider. Somehow I had to come here in the first place." She presented a jet-ski vehicle at the shore and jumped on it. "You´re coming with me?" "Please tell me you haven´t stolen it..." "What do you think?", she smiled.

Spidey threw his hands over his head: "As I´m not already in enough trouble." He sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, which was sightly enjoyed by her. Before she started the vehicle, the platinum blonde beauty pulled out a phone and played some music. The wall-crawler stared in surprise: "Are you serious?" "Well, I need my personal _soundtrack_ when I have some action."

While they were talking they saw some sort of light from the island shooting up in the air, coming closer to them. "You´re gonna get more action than you thought.

It´s War Machine!"

Felicia started the jet-ski and drove over the water in high-speed, while her phone played 'The Trooper' by Iron Maiden.

 _The bugle sounds, the charge begins_ _  
_ _But on this battlefield, no one wins_ _  
_ _The smell of acrid smoke and horses' breath_ _  
_ _As I plunge on into certain death, oh, oh_

"Is this Iron Maiden?", Rhodey asked via radio. "This lady has some good taste!", came the answer from the other end.

He caught up with the fugitives. Cat suddenly drove a small curve which made it harder for Rhodey to follow. The jet-ski now headed directly towards a giant yacht, on which was a party held.

"Ready for take-off.", Spidey said. "What?" Before Cat got an answer her crush swung with his web onto the yacht, waiting for the Avenger on their trail. War Machine aimed directly towards him but he leaped out of the way and landed between the party guests. "Sorry, guys. But I brought you some fireworks.", Spidey joked, pointing at his pursuer. Rhodey landed a few feet away and aimed with his guns at the fugitive. The only thing between them was a swimming-pool. "Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for interrupting your festivities, but I have to arrest this man." As Rhodey was about to step forward the wooden floor broke under his feet. Because of this he slid right into the pool and only a few bubbles were visible on the surface.

"This. Was unexpected!" Spidey said.

"Bad luck for him." It was Cat, who 'joined' undetected the party. "Ehm, yeah...oh crap, we need to get him out before he drowns!" The young hero jumped into the water to help. Black Cat wondered about this, but shortly after him she jumped into it, too. Both pulled the Avenger out of the water and lay him on the floor. Spidey looked at her: "You know, it´s very difficult for me _not_ to make a inappropriate joke right now."

She ignored it and asked: "Why did you save him? You were hunted by him!"

Spidey pulled of Rhodey´s front-mask so that the water could get out of his helmet. "He´s just trying to keep law and order. And I won´t let anyone die, as long as I can prevent it."

Rhodey was breathing hardly, while Black Cat answered: "I didn´t know you were such a moralist!" "Comes from experience..." Spidey leaned over Rhodey. "Is he still alive?", she asked.

"Yes, and I don´t think there will be any permanent damage. His armor is not able to move anymore. Stark-Tech and water are not made for each other!"

"Hey, true believers!", a old man, with gray combed back hair, a gray mustache and wearing a pair of glasses yelled. "The cavalry is coming!" He pointed at boats coming towards the yacht.

"Thanks, man!" Spidey and Cat jumped back on the jet-ski and drove away.

The old man said: "Excelsior!", as he he looked back to War Machine. "Jeez, boy. Can you do anything right?" This made Rhodey simply rolling his eyes.

Back at the shore of Manhattan, Spidey and Cat searched a place were they could catch some air without getting noticed. "What a hell of a ride!", Spidey gasped. Cat only smiled at him, biting her lip. "Oh no, Felicia! You´re not going to make a inappropriate remark now. _I_ held myself back, when we were on that ship!" Some disappointment was visible on her face as she said: "You´re so uptight. Get easier with everything, Spider." Again she smiled seductive, but that smile vanished after the next sentence from the young man: "Easier? With Everything? Like an drowning Avenger?" Now both were dead-serious. "I would...wouldn´t let him...drown..", she said subdued.

Silence was between them until Spider-Man replied: "I believe you. For the moment... Why did you help me?" "Because I think we could help each other! I have new information about Manfredi and company. Now I could tell you who he´s working with."

"The man whoever manages the docks. But someone told me it was a dead end."

"Well, not exactly. He is not the only one helping 'Silvermane'."

"Who else?" Now Spidey was curious and Cat answered quickly: "OsCorp."

###

Dr. Stromm was still working at the tablet, the Horário, how Silvio called it. The mobster still watched it carefully, hoping that nothing happens to his precious stone tablet. Besides him were his bodyguard Marko and a nervous Harry Osborn. "What do you hope for, Mr. Manfredi, sir?", the young man asked the much older one. He only chuckled: "Harold, my boy. The power of this tablet is unequaled. Legends say that the source of it-" He pointed with his crane at the skull-graving on the Horário and the orange stone between its eyes. "makes it possible to control time and space."

"Time-traveling?", Harry asked. "Not only! Folklore of the people in Brazil, the country where it was secured, tells stories how it was used to create some kind of fountain of youth! And, spoken purely rhetorical, this face-"Silvio pointed at his own. "could use some lifting. But I don´t want to look like the bottom of that little miss Cardio." "I think you mean 'Kardashian'!", Harry corrected him, which earned him a eagerly stare. "But I guess you have more important things on your mind", the young Osborn corrected himself this time.

The door opened and Hammerhead entered. "Can we get it back to the docks?"

"No greetings? I´m starting to think that working with Tombstone has a bad effect on your manners.", Silvio said friendly. "But I have to admit: Manners were never your strongest suit, Joseph." Hammerhead simply stared in disgust at the old man, while his two accompanies carried the stone tablet out. He followed, so did Silvermane and Marko, leaving Harry and Stromm alone in the lab. "Pheew, finally. Even my tie got sweaty.", Harry said while he adjusted his collar. He looked to Dr. Stromm, whose glasses were a bit steamed up:

"I know how you´re feeling, Mr. Osborn."

In the elevator Manfredi and Hammerhead had some chat.

"What happened, Joseph? How have I wronged you, that you detest me that much."

The big-headed man grunted: "Maybe you shouldn´t have tired to get me killed four years ago."

This made the old mobster smile: "Maybe _you_ shouldn´t have caused the death of my beloved Alisha. Nothing worse can happen to a father, than losing his own child. Thankfully Marko is more valuable, but sadly I realized it too late."

The elevator opened and both went separating ways. Hammerhead moved to the van, which they always used for transporting the tablet. Again Shocker sat on the driver-seat. The man in the pinstripes and the big-head sat down on the passenger seat.

"Would you kindly start the engine?", he grunted.

A surprised Herman Schulz slowly turned towards him and asked amused:

"Look who has found some manners!", he nearly yelled amused.

Hammerhead gave him a death stare, which made Shocker quickly starting the vehicle:

"Ok, ok. I already shut up!"

###

My longest chapter so far ends here.

Did you catch the special appearance? ;)

Hope you liked it. _  
_


	21. Chapter 21: Under Pressure

This chapter will be a bit shorter again.

Still hope you will like it!

 **Chapter 21: Under Pressure**

It was a long night for the young hero. Fighting a somehow 'super-powered' thug, arrested by an Avenger, sitting in prison, saved by a burglar that turns every man´s head, fleeing on a jet-ski and hunted by the same Avenger that arrested him in the first place. That´s the short version.

He was happy to finally sit down in his room. Putting his mask off and being able to breath normal again, he just stared into emptiness: "Sleep. A lot of sleep would be perfect now. And after a few weeks of good sleep: Vacation! Somewhere where no super-powered criminals or other guys want to squash my head."

He heard steps coming up the stairs: "Peter? Is that you?" Opening the door he eyed his aunt.

Before he could say something she hugged him tightly, happy to see her nephew again.

"Auntie? You´re hurting me!" "Sorry!" She let go.

"I´ll gonna make you a hot tea. And after that you´ll go to sleep. You´re gonna need it!"

"Definitely!", he answered grinning. Aunt May was going downstairs and continued: "And tomorrow Mary Jane can inform you about the things you missed in school and the other thing!"

Peter suddenly jumped up and followed his mother-figure. Curious he asked: "What other thing?"

His aunt looked like she got caught: "Ehm, there is something I... _we_ should tell you or probably have talked out with you _before_ it happened..."

"What are you talking about?"

"So...you were arrested unfairly, so MJ and I made a hasty decision, that probably should help you..."

"What decision?" Peter got a bad feeling.

"Ehm, well...it´s about your secret identity..." She looked at him as she expected him to do a flip.

We went to an attorneys and we...kinda told them who you are?"

Peter wide his eyes in disbelief: "You _kinda_ told them?"

"They know who you are, but they won´t tell anyone else and-" Before she could finish Peter fainted and smashed on the floor. She ran to him and remarked: "Ok, it was definitely too much for one day!"

###

Joe Robertson loved to sit in the evenings over his laptop, doing some research for his job at the Daily Bugle, smoking his pipe and listening to his favorite music. In this moment he listened to Freddy Mercury´s distinctive voice in one of Queen´s most known songs:

 _Pressure, Pushing down on me_

 _Pressing down on you, no man ask for._

 _Under Pressure._

He was getting a headache as stared everything he collected about the missing kids at the docks, Don Manfredi and his old classmate Lonnie, or L. Thompson Lincoln how he preferred being called now. Robbie denied calling him Tombstone. This fear-inducing name being used by the reporter would only be more satisfaction for the pale-skinned mobster. But as Robbie stared more and more on his research he asked himself if it would really matter anymore.

The sudden presence of his son, Randy distracted him for a while from those negative thoughts.

"Hey, my big boy!" Randy passed his father a football: "Doin´nice, dad. But I need to ask you something." Joe passed the ball back to his son: "Ask what you want." Again he caught the ball his son passed him. After Randy got the ball back again he held it and got serious:

"Well, it´s about my employer, Mr. Lincoln. He told me that he knew you and you both were good friends back in my age."

Joe got curious: "What´s your point?"

Randy looked a moment down, thinking about what he is going to say next. When he was done thinking he said: "You never told me about him. At first I thought: 'Ok, you probably weren´t that close friends. But since that a few days passed by now and I realized: You never told me _anything_ about your time in high-school. Were you some kind of criminal? A dealer? Or worse?"

The door bell rang. Both men were surprised, but shortly after a second ringing Randy opened it.

It was Mary Jane Watson!

###

His eyes opened, but his sight returned slowly. He lay on the couch in the living room. Aunt May entered the room: "Awake again?"

"I had a strange dream...you told me that you and MJ told some lawyers my secret identity."

She stared at him. "To be honest: You weren´t dreaming."

Peter slammed both of his hands in his face. "Ok, ok...still dreaming. Only possible explanation."

"Talking about explanations..." May rubbed her hands. "I will explain you everything!"

It took many minutes, nearly an hour until she finished and Peter had to assimilate it. After a while he stood up and went up into his room. Only one thing was going through his head: Time for Spidey-Action!

###

"How could I possibly help you, Mary Jane?" Joseph Robertson was confused. When the young red-head stood in the door he expected her to visit his son. After all, she was his classmate. And in the meantime she was present he could see how his son looked at her.

She crossed her arms: "I heard you did a lot of research about everything that happened at the docks the last several weeks. Including everything about Herman Schulz, Silvio Manfredi and this ominous man called 'Tombstone'!" Robbie´s eyes got a lot bigger: "Where did you get this from? How do you know about Tombstone?"

Randy asked too: "Dad, what is MJ talking about? Who is Tombstone?"

"Mr. Robertson, I don´t to be disrespectful, but I _need_ everything you got to help someone really important. Someone who could stop this!", their guest talked.

Joseph sat down and pressed his hands against his head. He sighed heavily. Collecting himself he raised his hands and gave in: "Ok, you both have questions and I am going to answer these. Randy-" He looked concerned at his child. "This case at the docks. Your current job for Mr. Lincoln. All this about Silvermane. Herman Schulz. The ominous Tombstone. And even my years in high-school. It all belongs together."

MJ had no idea how to react and stared questioning at Randy, whose face had the same expression as hers. The young man asked his father: "What do you mean? How is it possible?"

"Well...", Robbie started. "It´s a long story."

###

This was it this time.

Hope you liked it, feedback is welcome.

Chapter 22 will tell Robbie´s story and have some Spidey-Action, too!

Until next time!


	22. Chapter 22: Who is Tombstone?

Back again. With some back-story!

Hope you enjoy!

 **Chapter 22: Who is Tombstone?**

Robbie leaned back in his chair under the curious eyes of Randy and their guest, Mary Jane.

Then he started telling his story: "When I was in your age, life wasn´t that good to me: I had a hard time in school, coming from a poor man´s family. And growing up in Harlem wasn´t an ideal starting point for a young man who intended to have a good career and wanted a family in the future. Our neighborhood was infected. Infected by a disease called organized crime. Gangs were as casual as breathing air. And one of my closest friends I grew up with...well, he got caught in the clutches of one of them." He had to make a short break. Many emotions were coming up, but his listeners were patient.

"Lonnie was my best friend since we were five or six years old. We had a lot to laugh together and done many stupid things. " A slight smile was seen on his face. "But Lonnie had to face one big problem: He was different compared to the rest of us. He doesn´t looked like us. Not simply by skin-color, no. His whole appearance could be described as...haunting, like a living corpse. It was really hard for him to handle with all the hate he felt just because of it. He hated them, but at the same time he wanted to be part of them."

###

Tombstone was sitting in his dark office as he received an call by Hammerhead.

"Good. Bring him in!"

###

Robbie continued his story: "One day, a group of kids from our neighborhood met at the grocery store in our street, close to midnight. They met for one of these stupid tests of courage young kids always do. He was supposed to steal something from that store. An simple apple would have pleased the others. But I wanted to stop him. He shouldn´t do something like that just because to be part of them."

###

Hammerhead entered Tombstone´s office. He had a young man, not older than 16 with him.

"Lenny, Lenny...tz, tz, tz." Tombstone walked around him like a predator around it´s prey. He took one of his golf clubs.

###

"He did it, but he couldn´t stop. He stole so many things. It cost so much time, time enough for the police to arrive and caught him in flagrante delicto. He got jailed in Ravencroft´s detention center. After he got out, he was changed." Robbie paused again.

###

Tombstone swung his golf club like a dancing stick. He stared at the young man before him:

"What have you thought? You really thought you could escape?"

###

Randy´s father continued: "He contacted me after he left Ravencroft´s detention center. We met in Brooklyn, again at a small store. But it was only part of his plan to get me into trouble, too. He blamed me for his time in prison. That I betrayed him, as his best friend. Luckily for me was that the store had security cameras that proved my innocence. Lonnie instead got into jail again, but this time it wasn´t Ravencroft, either their detention center nor their well-known sanitarium. But his years in Ryker´s changed him even more. He filed his teeth, so that his corpse-like appearance could become even more haunting. He also volunteered as a test subject in some illegal experiments, that were done with Ryker´s inmates unknown even to it´s warden. His skin got nearly invincible, his physical powers super-human."

###

Tombstone grabbed the young man at his collar: "You shouldn´t have tried fleeing from my clutches, Lenny!" He threw the boy across the room.

###

"Lonnie lost during this time all of his humanity. He even chose a new name: Tombstone!

He became cruel..."

###

Tombstone threw his victim in the other direction.

###

"Merciless..."

###

Now he used his golf club to hammer on the young man´s skull several times.

###

"He even 'befriended' with another man who had a similar destiny in Ryker´s years later. This man became his closest follower: Hammerhead!"

###

Hammerhead watched his boss 'at work'. As Tombstone was done with the poor boy, he said calmly:

"Pitiful. Now we need another one. Hammerhead, would you kindly clean up the mess? I have to burn my suit and get a new one."

"Ok, boss." The big-headed man nodded and got to work as the pale-skinned man left.

###

In the midnight-sky was a figure detectable, swinging from one building to another.

It was Spider-Man. After all what his aunt told him, he had the urge to do his own research about that mysterious 'Tombstone'. To do so, he headed towards the docks.

"Well, my day was long enough and I probably regret this decision buuuut...sometimes I hate my sense for responsibility."

He landed on a roof close to the docks and hid in the shadows.

At first he thought it would be the best just to observe the place. He swung closer to it and landed on a roof. "Probably I should check OsCorp, too. Felicia mentioned it. But can I trust her? Well, she got me out of prison, but she wasn´t picky about killing War Machine...I should really stop these conversations with myself." This time he climbed behind some containers as he watched Hammerhead getting out of a building and throwing a sack in the size of a man into an industrial shredder. "Gosh, I don´t wanna know who felt a Mafia cliché first hand." He saw as Hammerhead was walking towards two doors hidden under a container, which got lifted up by an magnet on a crane. The man in the pinstripes opened the doors and went downstairs.

"Ok, flat-top. What are you hiding down there?"

###

We will find out next time, true believers ;D


	23. Chapter 23: Hammer-Time!

Welcome back to my 23rd Chapter of my version

of the MCU Spidey!

Hope you enjoy! Feedback is welcome!

 **Chapter 23: Hammer-Time!**

Carefully the young vigilante followed the big-headed criminal. Leaping undetected through the doors, which were formerly hidden under a container. Hidden in the dark he crawled after Hammerhead, who hadn´t noticed his pursuer. Spider-Man decided to crawl into the next air shaft

and was now directly over the pinstriped villain. Through the grating he could see everything.

"Oh, man. That doesn´t look good. Not at all!", Spidey whispered to himself.

His eyes saw a big room, filled with some cages and boxes. He couldn´t see what the content of the boxes were, but he didn´t even wasted a thought about these. At first he had to recover from the sight of the cages. In nearly each one sat a young kid, all around Peter´s age. From the shadows he could watch Hammerhead walking towards one of those. He opened it and grabbed the inmate, a young girl, probably around fourteen years old.

"Get up!", he grunted.

Intimidated she followed his orders, fearing for her own health. She was feeling Hammerhead´s steely grip at her arm as he dragged her through the door he came from. Spider-Man pursued them stealthy

and murmured to himself: "I´ve got a baaad feeling about that!"

He hurried up to leave the room, before the doors were closed again and the container would be placed over it. Hiding in the shadows of a crane carrying an electromagnet, he eyed how the big-headed mobster took her to a black limousine, guarded by it´s driver. Everyone took a seat and the engines were started.

Spidey swung still stealthy towards a building close to the car. He grabbed his utility belt, hidden under the part of his costume around his waist. From one of it´s pockets he put out a little red thing, shaped like a spider. He threw it at the car and it attached itself with a 'plop'. "Gotta love my tracers!"

The car drove away while Spider-Man followed them but he kept distance just in case someone inside the car would see him.

###

A few moments earlier: Fear induced her body and soul. The big-headed goon took her rough inside the car. But this fear was nothing compared to the fear she felt as soon as she eyed one of the men sitting in it. His pale-skin, combined with his angular face, sharp teeth and evil grin reminded her of most horror-movies she has seen.

"Hello, little lady. I sincerely hope Hammerhead..." The named man placed himself besides her. "wasn´t _that_ rough towards you." The car started and shortly after that she heard some kind of 'plop', but this didn´t worried her. Tombstone leaned closer to her: "You know me, right?"

"T-Tombstone...", she stuttered.

"Exactly! And you know what I´m capable of, right? What I´m willing to do if you don´t do what you are told to do?"

"It´s enough, Lincoln." A calm voice said. She eyed an old man, well-dressed and in contrast to his accompanies strangely some kind of 'friendly' towards her.

"What´s your name, my child?", he asked as calm as he was before.

"J-Jill..."

"Jill. Beautiful name. Don´t worry, my dear. It won´t hurt." Even his strangely soft voice didn´t calm her.

Suddenly the car stopped. It felt for her like an eternity, but the car-drive was probably only just a few minutes long. As they all stepped out of the vehicle she couldn´t believe her eyes. She has never seen something like that before.

###

"Ok, the signal is getting stronger." The web-swinger shot one web-line after an another in high speed. Finally his Spider-Sense made him stop on a building in a well-known area.

He looked around and saw traces of his battles against the Shocker and War Machine.

"Well, now I _really_ have a bad feeling!" As he landed on a roof he eyed the car he provided with his tracer. He saw Hammerhead with the young girl again, accompanied by Tombstone and Silvermane.

They were heading towards the Jupiter!

"If this would be a movie, I would totally think 'What a coincidence!' I also hear this CinemaSins-narrator in my head.", he said to himself.

The four figures walked into the ship and the web-head decided to follow them undetected.

It took a while, but they finally arrived a colossal laboratory, filled with the A-list technology that anyone could imagine.

Spidey nearly lost himself: "Wow...I really want to work here. This is... _awesome_!"

Voices interrupted his day-dreaming. He put his hand softly on one of the machines and said nearly sad: "One day, baby. One day we will have the pleasure."

He climbed another machine up and saw the four persons he pursued, but now they were in the next

lab. And now they weren´t only four, now they were six persons. One was Dr. Mendel Stromm, Spidey knew him because he read of him, and to his shocking surprise a very well-known face.

"Harry?", he whispered to himself.

In his shock he didn´t realized the big stone tablet in the room.

"Is everything ready, Harold?", Silvio Manfredi asked.

"Dr. Stromm, can we start?", Harry asked the head-scientist, who gave a confirming nod.

Hammerhead placed the girl called Jill on a marked spot on the floor. Dr. Stromm worked on some kind of device, that was placed exactly before the skull-graving at the top of the tablet. The device shot an concentrated beam towards the girl, but before it hit her, Spider-Man shot a web-line at her and pulled her out of the way.

"I have no idea what you´re planning, but it didn´t looked like it was going to be a free ride in Disneyland!"

"It´s the wall-crawler!", Hammerhead shouted. He pulled out his Tommy-gun and opened fire.

Harry and Dr. Stromm tried to intervene with the latter yelling: "Don´t! The machines! You have no idea what could happen!"

Tombstone looked at his right-hand-man and said: "Let me do it!" In the same moment Spider-Man leaped down and punched Hammerhead in the face with full-force! The big-headed man struggled with his stance while Spidey needed a moment: "ARGGUUUHHUUU! MY HAND! I THINK IT´S BROKEN!" His fist was pulsating in pain. Tombstone used this opportunity and stroke the young hero across the room. "You know, Hammerhead isn´t called that because for his love for sharks. A nearly indestructible metal-plate is part of his skull. Not even bullets harm him."

"Wow, now I´m glad that I prefer webs!" Spidey shot some web-balls at his opponent. "and I´m pretty sure _you_ are not made of metal, right?", the young hero quipped while he punched Tombstone. A second punch didn´t hit it´s target because the pale-skinned man just caught Spidey´s fist and pressed it together. "I guess it´s the same hand you punched Hammerhead with!" He grinned evil and tossed his enemy across the room. But before he hit the wall, Spidey shot a web-line and swung over to the girl called Jill. But before he reached her Hammerhead placed himself in the web-swinger´s way and hit him with his head.

Spidey lost his consciousness.

###

Sorry for the long wait. Many things were troubling me the past weeks, so I hope I could still kinda entertain you. I also hope my next chapters will get better, too.

Until next time!


	24. Chapter 24: 'Safety' in the laboratory

Happy New Year, everybody! It´s been a while since my last update, had some private business

to do, so I hope you won´t be mad at me.

So this chapter will be a bit longer than usual, so I hope you enjoy it.

 **Chapter 24: 'Safety' in the laboratory**

The OsCorp-Tower was filled with some of the most modern technologies mankind has ever faced.

Only Stark Enterprises and Pym Tech were on OsCorp´s level. Even it´s security system was one of the best in the world. But it didn´t stopped a very well-known cat-burglar from entering it.

For Black Cat it was a piece of cake to trick all of OsCorp´s security protocols and precautions.

At one point she even sighed how much of a boring cliché lasers have become. And to be honest, she expected much more from one the biggest companies worldwide in terms of their security.

When she finally entered the laboratory she was looking for she said to herself: "Well, that was a bore!"

She started looking through some files which were laying on some tables in the room. A special file,

marked with some strange signs caught her attention. "What we got here?" As she started to open and read it, she heard some steps coming towards the lab. Cat hid in the shadows as she saw a flashlight filling small parts of the room. A security guard walked into it and checked if everything was fine. He couldn´t see Ms. Hardy, hanging over him in the ceiling. Besides that he was also busy with 'singing', which was definitely beyond any pleasure for Felicia´s ears.

" _I´m a coowwwbooyy...on a steel horse I rrrrride...I´m waaanted..."_ The following was sung in an unbearable 'high-pitched' manner: _"WAAAANTTEEEDD!"_ Back to his normal voice: _"Dead or Alive..."_

"I prefer dead, if he shuts finally up...", Felicia whispered to herself, knowing that the guard

couldn´t hear her thanks to his earpieces. When the man left the lab, still crowing like a small-time Bon Jovi, the beautiful thief dropped herself and landed on her feet. She grabbed the file she went through before and said to herself: "Better leave before another American Idol-reject appears." with that she left the building through the same way she entered and leaped into the night.

###

"W-where..." His vision came slowly back as he woke equally slow up. Peter Parker, also known as the Amazing Spider-Man remembered his surroundings. As he looked around he saw a young girl dragged away by the goon he remembered as Hammerhead. "Get away from her!", the young hero called. He tried to interfere but he soon realized no effort could do anything now, because he was in chains. Hammerhead simply grinned at him while Dr. Stromm and one of Manfredi´s henchman pinned the girl against some form stretcher standing in front of the stone tablet he saw earlier.

"Don´t try it, pest!" A passive-aggressive voice answered. "You cannot save her, when you are- how should I say- caught up!"

"Hey, pig-nose! I´m the one in charge when it´s about bad jokes and puns!" He knew his situation was serious, but it didn´t stop him from acting like he wasn´t worried at all. It always helped him.

Tombstone stood next to Spidey and looked him into the eyes as he said calmly:

"Still the lighthearted boy, aren´t you? Well, time to grow up. In the world of adults, there is no place for kids like you!" With an eager stare Tombstone fixed the wall-crawler, until Silvio Manfredi interrupted: "What do you think you´re doing, Tombstone?"

"Excuse me?", was the rude answer.

"Don´t talk too much. He is not our main priority at the moment. The Horàrio it is."

Annoyed Tombstone turned away from Spidey and was focused on the process in work in front of his eyes. The stretcher-like device on which the girl named Jill was pinned at was placed in front of the 'cannon' from which Spidey saved her before. "Everything is ready, Don Manfredi.", Dr. Stromm nearly coughed.

Harry Osborn, who was the whole time standing at a control desk behind Spidey, nodded at this and pressed some buttons. Again some kind of energy came out of the skull-graving and got somehow collected by the device, the 'cannon' in front of it. This in turn shot a high-concentrated beam made of this energy at Jill, who screamed in pain.

As everyone, except Silvermane, watched in horror how the teenage girl looked like she got roasted her body transformed. Every part of her seemed to shrink, but not in that kind of way that Peter heard of before, the Ant-Man. Before she got any 'smaller', Silvio gave Harry a hand-sign to stop the procedure, which he did.

Instead of the fifteen-year girl was now a some younger girl, around the age of twelve. It was still Jill.

"It seems to work. The tablet really grants eternal youth!", Silvermane nearly cheerful said but suddenly his henchman called Marko interrupted: "Ehm, Don?"

Slowly and painfully Jill transformed back to her fifteen-year-old self and everything was like before.

Tombstone remarked spitefully: "Unexpected, right?" This was answered by an angry stare from the silver-haired godfather.

"In my book, 'eternal' means forever, not just a few seconds." It was Spider-Man who used the time they were occupied with the experiment to free himself from the chains. He shot a web at a charging Hammerhead and pulled him over to hit Marko. Both men were knocked-out.

"Ehm, ok. How did he got free?", Harry asked confused. "Does it matter? Kill him, he knows our faces!", Tombstone yelled before some of Spidey´s web hit his mouth.

"Well, it´s hard to forget someone who looks like a Azog-cosplay! How did you do that? You visited Michael Jackson´s plastic surgeon?" In his typical manner the web-slinger leaped and joked his way towards Jill to set her free, too. "You ok?", he asked. She rubbed her forehead and answered worn out: "A bit dizzy, but that´s all..." Spidey grabbed while she put her arms around him. "Well, this won´t help to get you _undizzied_...is that even a word? Gulp!" As he shot a web-line he saw Silvermane aiming with a small gun at him, but before the old man could pull the trigger, Spidey got himself and his 'damsel-in-distress' out of harm´s way and sat at a wall. "Hey, that´s not nice! Do you expect me to get shot by some Marlon Brando wannabe with some sick form of Peter Pan syndrome?"

"Back in my days, we had respect and manners..." Manfredi tried to get another shot, but again the vigilante easily dodged it and replied: "Back in your days were the dinosaurs still walking, Kennedy was president and don´t forget about how Nicolas Cage still made good movies." He grabbed Jill and placed her behind a big wall and pointed towards a door: "Run and call the cops!"

As he spoke, she left the ship they were still on. Luckily for her it was still at the port.

Meanwhile the young hero continued to mock his opponent. Unfortunately for him was that Tombstone was able to fight again, likewise Hammerhead and Marko.

"Ehm, I think I overstayed my welcome, haven´t I?", the web-head asked rhetorically as he faced his enemies. Before anyone could do any harm to him he just jumped up and crawled at the ceiling.

A more than just angry Tombstone yelled: "Come down here and fight like a man!"

"How about you come up here and fight like a spider?"

An outburst of rage by Tombstone was followed by a heavy machine sent flying towards the teenage hero. "Wow, a present for me?" He dodged it, while a giant hole was caused in the ceiling.

"It wouldn´t have been necessary, Tomby. I didn´t knew we where that close!"

"Does he ever shut up?", an annoyed Hammerhead stated.

The red and blue dressed hero crawled towards a window as he answered: "Only if you ask nicely. And even then I can´t guarantee anything!"

Even Silvermane´s patience was now broken: "Enough! Joseph!"

He pointed at the wall-crawler as Hammerhead took out his Tommy-gun and unloaded salves of bullets in his direction. Normally Spidey could easily dodge something like that, but even with his Spider-Sense he couldn´t prevent the following: As the pinstriped suit wearing goon fired at him, Harry grabbed something that looked like some kind of ball and threw it towards Spidey. Before it reached him he could only see it´s orange color before one of Hammerhead´s bullets stroke it. This caused a massive explosion which catapulted the hero through the window behind him and was followed by an unpleasant landing into the water. None of the persons in the lab could really see what happened, because everyone was covering their faces as soon as they realized the explosion.

"What. The. Heck. Was THAT?", Tombstone shouted.

"A new weapon prototype OsCorp is currently developing." He held another one his hand to show off, which caused slightly panicked expressions on the faces of everyone present. "Gotta love these pumpkins.", Harry grinned widely.

"Please, Harold, would you put that thing away before you cause more harm, or even worse, attention towards us before Mr. Lincoln and I can vanish!" Silvermane´s calm but determining voice made the young Osborn realize the risk he put them all in an put the bomb aside. "I apologize, Mr.- Don Manfredi!"

All the criminals left the Jupiter before the police sirens were audible in the distance.

"Mr. Osborn, sir. How are you going to explain this to the police?", Dr. Stromm asked worried.

Harry looked determined: "I´ll find a way!"

###

I´m really, really sorry about that it took so long, but there

were **too** many things interfering the last couple of months in my private life.

But also many things happened during the last months:

New Star Wars (it was great!), Civil War trailer (HYPE!HYPE!HYPE!),

and sadly many legends passed away (Lemmy, Bowie, Rickman).

Still: 2016 started as a "Death Note"-Year but I wish you all the very best from the coming months.

Until next time!


	25. Chapter 25: Spidey & his Amazing Friends

Hey everyone and welcome back to another chapter of my story.

Hope you liked it so far.

Reviews are welcome.

 **Chapter 25: Spider-Man & his Amazing Friends**

"I don´t like it. Not quite a bit!" Randy Robertson had no fun. On the contrary, he was some kind of afraid.

Mary Jane stared at him and twitched her left eyebrow: "You usually work here, so what´s the problem?"

There was no way for him to hide his fear: " _Usually_ I don´t try to steal information from my boss during his absence when I´m here!"

She dragged him here, no she _forced_ him to go with her to the docks. After her chat with Randy´s father Joseph Robertson, Mary Jane was obsessed with the thought getting this man called Tombstone behind bars. Her goal was to get enough evidence so that Matt Murdock, a lawyer she visited earlier, could help Peter with this.

At the moment both teenagers were hiding behind some wooden boxes. "I still hate this idea...",

Randy murmured. Without any comment MJ sneaked past the Afro-American boy towards another pile of boxes. Randy tried to follow her but suddenly he saw one of Tombstone´s henchman standing on the stairs on the other side of the boxes MJ was hiding behind. The redhead crawled slowly to her left and watched Randy´s facial expressions, just to check if she was moving away from the goon. When the face of the Afro-American young man seemed less stressed – considering that they were in a more than stressful situation – she knew she was right. But suddenly his face got more stressed. Carefully she looked over one of the boxes she was hiding behind. Something she better hadn´t done. In the corner of her eye she could see how Randy slammed his own hand into his face and shook his head, because her action caused that her eyes met these of Tombstone´s henchman.

"Who the hell are you, missy?", he said, pointing his gun at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ehm...don´t you see? Redhead? Obviously I´m Black Widow and doing some _avenging_."

The moment she said it, she regretted it as she was given a closer look into the barrel of his gun.

"Don´t get cocky, ginger. You will regret-"

The goon wasn´t able to finish his line. Randy lost no time and used his football-training to tackle the man into the next wooden box, knocking him out cold.

"Coach Romita would be proud. Now outta here!" Randy knew his action would draw the attention of the other goons towards them. "And what about the evidence we came for?", MJ wondered.

"We need to find another way to stop Tombstone, but not now."

She looked around and saw several men running to them. "You´re right...", she nodded.

Before they were able to do anything else a shadowy figure jumped on one of the henchmen and kicked another´s chin. Three other men stared confused before they decided to shoot. Well, at least they tried, but none of their guns worked. The helping shadow benefit from this and knocked every single one out with an impressive spinning motion.

When the dust settled the unknown guardian angel walked slowly towards MJ and Randy, who watched everything and were still stunned.

"Shouldn´t be kids like you already been asleep?", Black Cat asked.

"Sorry, Officer. I have no idea what caused Spider-Man to break into here. If it weren´t for our daily inspection of the Jupiter, we probably only learned from it when the damage had already been done."

Harry Osborn was giving his testimony to Officer Gonzales. He and other policemen and -women were investigating the crime scene, which was the setting of a battle between the wall-crawler and the mobsters several minutes ago. He tried to convince the police that the masked vigilante was the bad guy this time and that everyone else was victimized. And he was really good at it. But there is always at least _one_ exception.

"So, Mr. Osborn. You´re telling us that Spider-Man broke into your ship and attacked everyone inside without any explanation or at least a possible reason?", Jeanne DeWolffe asked skeptical.

Harry answered: "Well, he wasn´t talking that much when he attacked us."

Jeanne looked down at her notes, nodded and said: "Well, thank you, Mr. Osborn. We´ll see what we can do about it and we´ll keep you up to date."

Without any more words or even waiting for a response by the temporary replacement CEO, the policewoman left the Jupiter and walked towards her car, which she entered.

When she sat down she shook her head and murmured: "Spidey and 'not-talking-much'! Yeah, sure..."

May Parker was a coffee-drinker. Nearly a junkie. And if she couldn´t get any of that dark wonder fluid, her day was already ruined. Too bad that her coffee machine was broken. She tried her very best to fix it, but it was no help. At the very moment she thought that her nephew probably could help her with it she heard the front door.

"Peter?", she yelled.

"Yeah...?", came his answer in a lowered voice.

"Could you please help me with the coffee machine? It won´t do it´s job and I thought your genius intellect could help out." She smiled at that and heard his steps heading towards her.

But when he entered she was surprised. Her face changed from warm comfort to total disgust in split seconds. People who ate something wrong and were about to throw up looked similar.

"Gosh, Peter! What´s that smell? Has Flash Thompson dipped your head into a toilet again? I thought these times were over!" Her hand covered her lower face.

Peter answered monotone: "Kind of. But instead of Flash it were some bad guys. And the toilet was the East River. So before I help you: Could I please take a shower first?"

"You would do us both a favor..."

Just about twenty minutes later Peter has finished his shower and both Parkers were again eating their meals. Well, at least it was planned.

"Is everything okay, my dear?" May looked worried at her adoptive son and his nearly untouched plate.

"It´s that whole thing about Silvermane, Tombstone and so on..."

"But I´m sure there´s more.", she said calmly.

Peter was taken by surprise and asked: "Why do you think so?"

"It´s simple..." May stood up and took her plate. While she filled her plate with some salad she continued: "You are Spider-Man for quite a while now. You fought criminals on the streets, costumed villains and even negative press. And none of these ever affected you like...well, like THIS. You look like you have seen a ghost!"

Peter sighed and looked at his aunt. He took a deep breath and answered: "It´s Harry...he is somehow involved in this..."

There was literally no expression on May´s face. No shock. No anger. Nothing. And her reply showed why: "I´m not surprised. The Osborn-name always meant trouble. His father never really cared about him and when his mother died recently, it was only about time that he would have a breakdown."

Peter stared shocked at her: "But...he was until last week in therapy. And I don´t really see how the death of his mother is related to his now criminal activities during his dad´s absence?"

May closed her eyes and gave herself a moment of thought until she said: "How is Ben´s death related to your crime-fighting activities?"

"Because a burglar shot him and I could have avoided it but didn´t!"

"So? Why do you think it´s so impossible for Harry to become the exact opposite?" She teard up a bit thinking about her deceased husband. "Both of you had experienced an traumatic event in young years, something that would turn a switch in everyone´s mind. The difference comes from the circumstances you live in. Ben always taught you how important it is to take responsibility for your actions. But Harry never learned that. His father was only focused on his work and OsCorp. His son was nothing more like ballast to him. It´s marvelous he hasn´t become a serial killer like this Norman Bates."

Peter let every single word sink in. It was true. If Ben and May hadn´t educated him the way they did, he would have probably become one of those villains The Avengers were always fighting. Or probably more like one of these guys that Daredevil or Luke Cage are fighting. But Harry, growing up as part of OsCorp, a company that has a reputation of questionable business-partners and dealing with a cold-hearted, ruthless CEO as father, it wasn´t all that surprising. But it was still a bitter pill to swallow, considering their friendship, since their days back in pre-school.

His train of thought was interrupted when his phone rang. He saw MJ´s name on the display and the message 'Meet at Web. ASAP!'

The Web. That´s what Peter and MJ called the old unused factory hall in the North of Queens. Since they were a couple they met there to talk about Peter´s life as a superhero. But since May found out about the double life of her nephew, they haven´t been here. Which has been a long time.

So this begs the question: Why? Why ordered she him to come here? Considering that both broke up not two days ago, this made even less sense to him.

"Whatever...", he sighed and entered it.

He saw MJ sitting on a wooden box. But she wasn´t alone. Besides her were two young men, Peter knew pretty well. Randy Robertson and Flash Thompson.

"O man, I hope she hasn´t told them...", Spidey whispered to himself thinking about the lawyers that know about his identity.

He showed himself, but before he could say anything MJ already stated: "Spider-Man! I knew that Peter would send you!" This sentence and her expression convinced him, that she hadn´t told anyone in the room about his secret. Yet.

"Well, Miss Watson. He told me about an emergency, but didn´t specify what kind of emergency it is!"

Before he received any answer, two hands suddenly covered his eyes from behind. He couldn´t help but scream like someone being stabbed to death. As he turned around he eyed Black Cat, who was stunned.

"Felicia! I nearly got a heart attack!"

"Wow, Spider. That scream was real?", was her question.

"Yeah, it was!" Spidey tried his best not to sound angry.

"But what about your Spider-sense?", Flash asked from Spidey´s right.

The webhead turned to Flash and said: "It only works when I´m in _real_ danger- wait! How do you know about my Spider-sense?"

Randy answered calmly: "Internet."

"Really?" A furious Spider-Man saw how everyone nodded, which made him even more furious.

"How is this possible? Not even Stark had that information about me!"

"We are not here to talk about leaked information. We are here to talk about Tombstone, Silvermane and OsCorp!" It was a deeper voice. Male.

"He´s right. Time to get these men behind bars." This time it was a familiar, female voice.

Then he saw her. Captain Jeanne DeWolffe came out of the shadows. And by her side was a man dressed in a dark red costume and having two small horns on his forehead. It was the vigilante called Daredevil.

"Oooookay. What´s going on? It feels like I missed a whole hour of a movie!"

Mary Jane gave him a caring look and said: "I called them. We all want to stop whatever they intend to do. Many people have been hurt by their actions over the years."

"Both criminals have been active for a long time, without anyone even trying to stop them, just because of fear.", continued Daredevil.

Spidey scratched his head and asked: "Ooookay, I don´t wanna step on anybody´s feet, buuut...How? How do you wanna stop them? How do we all even fit into the whole picture?

Two masked vigilantes, a cat-burglar, a police captain and three normal teenagers. Did I miss someone? Or is another one hiding in the shadows?"

"We can hide ourselves in the shadows, if you want, Spider.", Black Cat said seductively, without any sign of shame. Under his mask, Peter started sweating like it was the hottest summer day ever, especially after he saw MJ´s expression after Cat´s comment. Jealousy wasn´t the strongest word to describe it.

"Ehhh...back to the plan, DD. Or Captain. What have you thought of?"

"At first: the girl you saved, Spider-Man, was able to make give us her testimony about the incident on the Jupiter. But sadly, any lawyer who is getting a paycheck by Osborn nullified her statement. Let´s be honest: which jury would believe the story of an old, mystic tablet that makes everyone younger?"; Jeanne explained.

"So, we have nothing?", was MJ´s question.

Jeanne stepped forward and gestured towards Flash and Randy: "Well, Mr. Robertson and Mr. Thompson could help us. Both of them are part of Tombstone´s more legal activities. With their inside knowledge we could easily gain information of the _Horàrio_. What do we know so far about it?"

Black Cat crossed her arms and answered: "From what I could extract from OsCorp so far:

The _Horàrio_ is an ancient stone tablet, which has been a cultural part of a small tribe in South America. They believed it would give some few chosen ones the power of the gods. Because it was send by them. Modern scientists believe it´s origin is extra terrestrial. Especially after the battle of New York, few years ago."

Now Spidey crossed his arms and asked: "And how did you 'extracted' these data?"

"It doesn´t really matter now.", Daredevil interrupted. "We just got confirmed what we already thought we knew: The tablet has power, and it´s in the wrong hands. So we have to stop them."

"Yeah, but we got a problem. Three to be precisely: First. Tombstone, Silvermane and …. Osborn

are not the dumb kind of criminals we face everyday on the street. They hide behind their public images, lawyers, business-partners, henchmen and even somewhat powered supervillains like the Shocker.

Second. Back to the lawyers. They probably don´t shy back from 'buying' others like cops and similar guys." DeWolffe nodded at this.

"What we need is the undeniable proof of ALL their criminal activities. And saying this won´t be easy is, let´s call it...hmmm...a big understatement?

And our third problem is: We don´t have plan!" The young vigilante ended his rant.

But after a moment of silence he said: "Maybe I have a plan!"

Spidey´s plan was as followed:

Randy and Flash arrive at the docks as usual when their work starts. Shortly after that they will make room for MJ, who will act as she would like to do some research for an article for the Midtown High newspaper. In the meantime Spidey and Black Cat will secretly enter the secret lair, where the teenagers are hold captive. Their intention is to free them and escape. With all their testimony about everything that is happening, DeWolffe thought to get enough to get the mobsters behind bars and stop OsCorp´s activities for a while.

How Daredevil fits into the plan? Well, he will start a distraction, so that the web-head and the cat-burglar can proceed undisturbed.

And it worked out pretty good: Flash and Randy started their work and opened the gate for the red-headed, starting journalist. She talked with one of the men on Tombstone´s payroll, who had no idea that she was involved in the incident the night before. He told her he had to ask the manager if she would get the permission for a short report. When he left into the closest building, which was probably the office of the manager, MJ gave her ex-boyfriend and his new ally, which she would never approve of as his new girlfriend, a hand-sign. Not a second to slow, both masked figures made their way secretly into the port and moved fast towards the secret room, Spidey found a day before.

Via one of his spider-tracers he made a low sound, which was only sensed by Daredevil´s super-human hearing on the other side of the of the docks. This was his signal to start the distraction-maneuver.

Without any hesitation he proved why he was called the man without fear. He directly jumped on one of the goons standing between some containers. The sounds of fighting drew the attention of other goons towards DD, which was still according to the plan. When another gunned criminal showed himself, the devil of Hell´s Kitchen used the opportunity and threw one of his sticks into the man´s face. A thumb sound confirmed the knock-out. At the same time 'Ol' Hornhead' heard another one attacking from behind, which got punished by an dark red covered elbow against his chin. Not a second later the vigilante had to push his boot into another criminal visage, who was brave, or stupid enough to attack a man in the costume based on the ruler of hell.

On the other side of the docks, at the gate to be precisely, MJ still waited for the manager. Randy and Flash were looking into her direction, just in case she would get harmed. Nervous as she already was, it was not helpful that some other goons were in a hurry, running towards the containers, which proved that Peter´s plan seemed to work. But at the same time her 'coincidental' appearance would seem very suspicious for the manager. And she would be proven right: the manager was none other than Joseph 'Hammerhead' Lorenzini.

His ruff voice snarled: "Another costumed freak enters Mr. Lincoln´s property while a red-headed girl comes for a visit, coincidentally fitting the description of another girl who was seen yesterday roaming around." Before she could do anything, the big-headed goon pulled her hair and looked her straight into the eyes: "This world is a strange place, wouldn´t you agree, red?"

All this was unnoticed by Spider-Man and Black Cat. They arrived at the secret door on the ground. But when they tried to open it the Spider-Sense went crazy. "Felicia, away-". The warning stayed unfinished as some kind of explosion leaped the door into the air and catapulted both costumed characters few meters back. Slowly recovering, Spidey eyed Hammerhead at the gate as he held MJ high in the air. He couldn´t see Flash nor Randy, but he was sure they weren´t in any better predicament. "No...", he gasped. He saw Black Cat fully recovered, probably because she was sooner able to jump into safety. "Felicia..", he forced out of his lungs. She looked into the same direction she supposed he was staring at and witnessed the same. "I´m on it, Spider.", she nearly purred. "Watch out!" She pointed at the hole that was left by the explosion. Out of the smoke came none other than the Shocker! "You really thought Tombstone would be THAT stupid, arachnid?", he almost shouted.

"Spider, I could-"

"No, Fel. I can handle Shocker! You save the others!", the young hero commanded, which was answered by a nod by her.

Spider-Man took a battle stance as he faced his yellow-masked opponent: "Come on, Herman! Let´s see if you can still shock me!"

"Really? That´s even for your standards a really bad joke!", Shocker answered and shot one of his blasts towards Spidey, who side-stepped and shot a web-line at his enemy. "I know, I know. I´m not in my best condition, you know?" Shocker blocked his web with his right vibrating gauntlet, which dissolved it. The wall-crawler continued his talk: "Even heroes need vacation from time to time." With that he leaped towards the costumed criminal and tried to hit him with his fist. But the constant vibrations of his suit made it nearly impossible to land a hit. "What is it, Shocker? Shaking in fear?"

This time Herman Schultz attacked without giving an answer, but his efforts didn´t pay off, too.

Meanwhile at the gate, a furious Hammerhead tried blindly to hit Black Cat, but she always dodged his punches. His face was badly injured when her claws slashed through it in her effort to save a girl she barely knew. The goons that were surrounding Flash and Randy before where now occupied with Daredevil. His stick cut through the air as it struck from one head to another. "Leave!", the hornhead said under his breath. Flash and Randy tried to follow his order, but MJ stopped them. "What about the others? The kids in the cages?" All three rushed to the hole that Shocker left behind. They entered it and found...nothing.

"Where are they? WHERE ARE THEY?", Flash yelled.

This caught Daredevil´s attention as he knocked-out the last one of the henchmen.

At the same time Black Cat´s claws were buried into Hammerhead´s crotch, which left the criminal out of air. "Cat, stop it!", Daredevil said. Felicia seemed disappointed: "I was only getting started."

She smiled at her own comment, but DD ignored it and grabbed Hammerhead´s collar: "Where are the kids? And where is Tombstone?"

The three teenagers who made the surprising discovery joined both masked heroes, when Black Cat asked them almost playful: "Hey, where is my favorite hero? No offense, DD."

MJ didn´t like the tone in her voice. So sultry. So suggestive. Nothing like that kind of girl that wouldn´t mean any trouble. She hoped for Peter, if there would be really something between them, that she is actually worth it. "Why? Are you already thirsty for some victory celebration?" That came out harsher than she had intended to be. "Wow, where does THIS come from, Pepper Ann?" Cat rose her hands in a defensive state, not knowing how to handle this sudden outburst.

Randy and Flash just stood there, on the one hand hoping that their little 'team' wouldn´t implode, on the other hand somewhat hoping for some sort of a cat-fight. Well, one of the fighters would even be some kind of cat.

Daredevil tried to stabilize Hammerhead as everyone´s attention got caught by the exploding sound of a container hit by one of Shocker´s blasts. Daredevil tried to rush to help but got hit by one blast and was knocked-out on a instant. "Okay, that answers my question!", Cat said now in a serious tone. In the same voice she said: "You! Wait until DeWolffe arrives and take care of Hammerhead and Daredevil!" She leaped to Spider-Man, as Randy yelled after her: "How are we supposed to stop Hammerhead? He is dangerous as hell!" "And less manly now! Don´t worry, he won´t do anything!", she yelled back.

When she arrived at the side of her not-so-secretly-secret crush she said: "Need a hand? Preferably a clawed one?"

"Thank god, Felicia! I thought you left me for DD. I know he is a cool dude, but come on, he is not half as funny as me!", Spidey joked and Cat chuckled at this. When she asked where Shocker is, Spidey answered: "I lost him for a moment, when I got buried under some boxes. I woke up and you came. But now it seems he ran."

"Well, Tombstone and the missing kids are not here. Shocker is our only chance right now. We have to find him!"

"SPIDER-MAN!", Shocker´s voice interrupted them.

"Found him!", Spidey quipped as looked up and saw the dark red-yellow figure standing on the top a crane. "Herman, what´s that supposed to be? Come down. You only gonna hurt yourself!" Spider-Man shouted up to his opponent in the tone of a worried mother. "See! That comes from playing to much Donkey Kong!"

"You wanna play Donkey Kong? Oh, we gonna play Donkey Kong. But instead of barrels-"

Shocker loaded his gauntlets.

"Is he gonna do exactly what I think he is gonna do?", Cat asked.

"How about THESE!" Shocker shouted as he shoot at some containers, which were now leaping through the air in every direction.

"Of course he had to go over the top! Leave, Felicia!", Spidey exclaimed as he used his Spider-Sense to leap and dodge his way through the giant metal-boxes. Cat got Daredevil and the trio of teenagers into safety, even Hammerhead.

Spider-Man reached exhausted the top of the crane and stood eye to eye with his evenly exhausted opponent. "Out of power, Herman?", the vigilante quipped.

With a angry scream Shocker tried to hit Spidey, but he simply bend down backwards and escaped the hit. Shocker lost his balance and fell over. If Spidey wouldn´t have been able to web him into a big cocoon, the villain would have fallen to his early demise. The wall-crawler kept his grip on the web-line that lead to the cocoon and said under his heavy breath: "Please, Herman. When you are in Ryker´s, ask only for the diet-menus."

Some minutes later Jeanne DeWolffe arrived, together with Gonzales. They found Shocker and Hammerhead webbed up back-to-back. Besides them were the three masked vigilantes and their equally numbered 'sidekicks'.

"Where is Tombstone? And where are the missing kids?", DeWolffe asked sternly.

Black Cat said in a defeated tone: "On the Jupiter! Which has already taken off into the ocean.!"

"What?" DeWolffe was frustrated, to say the least.

She grabbed Hammerhead only to realize that he is unconscious. And she didn´t bother about the Shocker, who is simply a hired goon.

"Everything was for nothing? That´s what you are trying to tell me? There´s no way we can get to the Jupiter without breaking any international law when they are in international waters!" Again she rubbed her nose, as she always does when something bothers her.

"Well, probably I know someone who could help.", Spidey said.

Hey, guys! Sorry that this update took so eternal long!

My life got flipped upside-down and so much has changed, so I had no time.

And as a cherry on the top of the cake, my internet broke down for a whole MONTH!

But I hope the long wait was worth it, I even wrote a extra-long chapter.

I will probably stick with this longer format, I kinda like it.

Well, regarding the story:

I have seen Civil War (and I loved it; Tom Holland is the PERFECT Spider-Man).

Many things in my story are not consistent how the MCU Spidey has already turned out.

**Spoiler-Warning**

Aunt May knows about Pete´s dual identity in my story, but not in the movie.

Spidey´s and Cap´s encounter is not like I imagined it (but still in a great way).

Peter´s and Tony`s relationship is by far not as bad as I made it here.

Rhodey is probably not longer active :(

The MCU-Parkers live in a apartment in Queens, not in a house.

And 'Nelson & Murdock' isn´t anymore after the (great) second season of 'Daredevil'.

**Spoiler end here**

Hope you enjoyed. Until next time, true believers!


	26. Chapter 26: A ride into the Danger Zone

**Chapter 26: A ride into the Danger Zone**

The motor cried out loud as Captain Jeanne DeWolffe pressed the gas pedal to the edge. On her right was Vin Gonzales. On the back-seat were two strange figures: one was female, well-build in a sporty way and very pleasant for the eye. She wore nothing special, but two striking features were her beautiful emerald green eyes and her platinum-blonde, nearly white hair. It´s was Felicia Hardy alias Black Cat, this time outside of her well-known costume. The other passenger was male and similar sporty, slinky but still with muscular built. He wore a trench-coat and a far too big fedora, hiding his mask. It was Spider-Man.

"You take this whole 'secret identity'-thing really serious.", Felicia said in a kinda disappointed tone. She leaned over to him and her left lightly caressed his cheek: "I would _love_ to know who is behind that mask. How my favorite super-hero secretly spends his free-time..." Her eyes pierced through his. Spidey had a really warm feeling coming up from his stomach as he looked at her. Having her so close to him in this seductive way was arousing, but at the same time he felt uncomfortable. They had a mission to accomplish and people to save. And there were still wounds from the recent break-up with MJ.

"Ehm, Felicia...I—I don´t think...", he stuttered.

"Oh, would both of you please wait until you´re alone? I don´t wanna see things, that are supposed for PlayboyTV...or Discovery Channel in your case." Gonzales burst out and DeWolffe couldn´t help but smile at the situation. Even Felicia smiled at this when she sat back, even more when Spidey tried helplessly to defend his situation. After a while, when there was finally a moment of silence DeWolffe spoke up: "Okay, my team has extracted everything possible from Tombstone´s lair: Shipping dates, data about all trade goods and even some more names that are on his payroll and somewhat connected to his syndicate. Our only problems will be Osborn jr and Silvermane: both were far better in hiding their traces. But our friend Daredevil is now at a local bar, which is rumored to have connections to the Manfredis. It´s possible he will find some evidence that could finally help against that old crow."

"And what about our Ms. Bad temper and her two friends?", Cat asked somewhat bored.

Peter answered under from beneath his mask: "All three of them are in good hands. They had a meeting with two trustful lawyers and her assistance. They will prepare the coming court hearing."

Felicia nodded at the answers and remarked: "So the rest is up to us? Okay..." Her eyes pierced again through Peter´s, but not in the same way like before. "But Tombstone is mine!", she whispered to him, with a for her uncommon dead voice and a sinister glare. Before Spider-Man could think more about it, Gonzales said: "We´re here!"

They drove past a street-sign which had in big, easy readable letters 'Camp Hammond' written on it.

Evenly easy to read were the warning signs, that entering without permission would be punished and that no one would hesitate to shoot.

They were asked to stop at the gate by two heavenly armed soldiers, guarding the entrance of the military base. Spidey got a little bit nervous now, not knowing how the soldiers would react if they would spot him or Black Cat.

"How may we help you, ma´am?", one soldier asked. DeWolffe slowly showed her badge and introduced herself.

"We have two arrested freaks that we are supposed to be brought here. Colonel Jameson knows about it, we talked on the phone."

"Wait here.", the soldier commanded and went to the small house besides the gate. His fellow soldier kept an eye on the visitors.

Inside the car Spidey started to talk, much to the annoyance to both police officers: "Really? Did you just called us 'freaks' in front of this man?"

"What else should I´ve said? Non-human-individuals outside of the law? Seems a bit long!", she explained herself.

"Hrmph.", was Spidey´s 'answer' which was added by Cat´s :"Still, it was kinda hurtful!" Spidey nodded agreeing to this, while DeWolffe and Gonzales rolled their eyes.

Meanwhile John Jameson reached the gate and gave both soldiers the command to open the gate for the visitors.

He lead them to a place where they could park the car and Spidey and Cat could show themselves in their costumes without being noticed by any other soldier besides John. They went into his office which was integrated into a huge hangar, which was filled with some beautiful jets. Spidey couldn´t name any type of jet, because he never invested that much time in military things. But he still stared in awe as he saw what technology was able to create. One jet caught his eye, not because it was the only jet someone, he couldn´t see if male or female, was working on the engine. It was because of a yellow lightning bolt sprayed on it´s side.

When they entered John´s office they started to explain everything that happened and what they planned to stop their enemies. After nearly twenty minutes of explanations, Colonel Jameson said:

"You know, when the U.S. Air Force will start an operation in international waters we are in a big mud hole. It will be hard to get out of this again."

"So, you won´t help us?", Spidey said somewhat disappointed, but not surprised.

"That´s not what I´m saying, Spider-Man.", John answered. "I´m just pointing out the difficulty of this mission. We will help you and Black Cat. But we have to be very careful: when the public finds out that two military jets were attacking a military ship in international waters, the military will lose much of it´s credibility. So this has to become some kind of black-ops mission."

Black Cat looked confused and repeated: "Two jets?"

"Yes. One jet can only carry two persons at once." He stood up and walked through the door. His steps stopped at the handrail of the stairs and watched over to the jet Spidey saw earlier.

John smiled and Cat and continued: "And I don´t doubt that anyone of you isn´t capable of many amazing feats. But flying a battle jet I suppose is not on your list of talents."

"How could I disagree with a man in uniform?", Cat said in a flirtatious tone.

"Hanging on War Machine´s leg doesn´t count, I suppose?", Spidey asked before he snarled to Felicia: "Come on, really? I´m standing right here!"

"Jealous?" She enjoyed it to play. A bit to much in his opinion.

John Jameson didn´t bother to waste anymore time, even if he couldn´t stop staring in confusion at this strange couple.

He yelled towards the lightning bolt jet: "Danvers!"

Behind the jet came a stunningly beautiful blonde woman. Her face was somewhat dirty from her work on the engine. She wore a formerly white, now gray with black oil-spots covered tank top and a pair of trousers in camouflage. Her outfit was completed by black military boots and a cap on her head, evenly covered like her trousers. Her hair was tied up to a ponytail, which made her blue, determined eyes even more visible. Spidey recognized her as the female soldier that was present when the Shocker attacked the Jupiter and it all ended in Spidey´s arrest by War Machine.

"Yes, Sir!", she saluted in a strong voice.

"We have a mission, Danvers. Get ready!", John exclaimed. He bent over to the red and blue costumed teenager and said: "You will fly with her." He left the vigilante and the cat-burglar, who stared at her super-hero crush.

"So, Felicia. Me? Jealous?" Spidey bent over to her and rubbed his hands like a evil mastermind.

"Why should I?" This was followed by a laughter in malicious joy. Cat couldn´t close her mouth and stared empty and defeated after him.

###

It has been several minutes now, since John Jameson briefed Danvers about their little secret mission. John seemed to trust her. So Spidey was less worried about any consequences – but that din´t nullified his worries.

He already placed himself on the backseat of the jet with the lightning bolt insignia and he saw Black Cat already sitting on the backseat of the Colonel´s jet, too. His jet was the same type as the one he was sitting in. But it had a different symbol painted on it´s side: in reference to John´s nickname 'Sky-Wolf' it had literally painted a bloodthirsty wolf on it´s side, shown with a crimson moon. Peter kind of liked it.

The blonde woman named Carol Danvers now entered the jet and placed herself on the pilot´s seat.

"Okay, webby. I don´t know how you and your girlfriend made it, but the Colonel will do everything possible to help you. And now I´m in the middle of it, too. So don´t get on my nerves, I know of your reputation being...'talkative'.", she said with a strict and commanding voice, like Peter expected from a soldier.

He answered: "First: Cat is NOT my girlfriend. I don´t know how you could call it, but definitely not a relationship. Second: I appreciate the help. And third: I can´t promise anything. I mean I can be quiet, but my personality forces me to talk, especially if I´m nervous and in imminent danger-"

A really angry glare by Carol silenced the masked hero for a moment before he said nervously in a nearly high-pitched voice: " _I think_...I´m quiet now." Carol turned her head to the switches and buttons in front of her and was pleased that the young hero was silent until: "Can I still make these beeping noises R2-D2 was always making? I mean, I´m kinda in his place now, you know..."

She just answered annoyed: "If you insist. So that make´s me Luke, so don´t make me force-choke you..."

"Ehm, Vader is the guy who-"

"Luke did it too, with the piggy guards of Jabba in the beginning of 'Return of the Jedi'!" Her statement did what no instruction of her gained before: Spider-Man was silent, stunned that she outsmarted him in Star Wars, his favorite movie-franchise.

The engines started and everything was ready for the lift-off. Carol said: "Hold on tight. The first time is always the hardest. And if you need a paper bag-"

He interrupted her: "Lady, I´m super-human, even my stomach. I won´t need any paper bag."

"If you think so..."

He stared over to the other jet and saw John doing the same motions Carol did to start it. On the backseat Cat waved him with a bright smile. When he intended to wave back, they already took off.

###

Many miles before the coast of the USA, the Jupiter made it´s way through the Atlantic Ocean.

Crew members were doing their work on the ship, while deep inside of it four figures were doing some really shadowy business: Harry Osborn, interim-CEO of OsCorp, his head-scientist Dr. Mendel Stromm, Silvio Manfredi, an elder member of New York´s criminal underworld and L. Thompson Lincoln, the man called 'Tombstone. All four of them were standing around, in Stromm´s case also working on the Horàrio, the ancient stone tablet with mystical power.

"I think, I did it...", Stromm said nervous

A more than pleased looking Silvermane stepped forward and asked nearly in awe: "So we could start the procedure?"

Stromm nodded: "Yes, Don Manfredi. It will take it´s time but I think in thirty minutes it will be ready for the de-aging process. This time without any problems, if we give it the time."

Silvermane smiled and laid his left hand Harry´s shoulder: "I´m surprised, Harold. I´ve never thought that you would make this possible for me. The Manfredi family is now in your debt...provided it really works."

"And what about me?", Tombstone snarled angered from the back. "I´ve made the most sacrifices and don´t get anything? My men kept this tablet safe, my men had to deal with Spider-Man and I have been personally assaulted by a leather-bitch, and not in the fun way! So, where is my compensation?"

Harry answered calm, but still with a hint of nervousness in his voice: "Don´t worry Mr. Lincoln, sir. OsCorp was prepared for this case." He took something looking like a enveloped letter out of the interior of his jacket and handed it over to the pale-skinned mobster. "We took our time to give you a new identity together with a one-way ticket for Symkaria." Tombstone opened the letter and eyed a fresh passport with his photo on it, but with a new name. He smiled at this and shook Harry´s hand. "It was _lovely_ to work together, Mr. Osborn.", he said with sugar in his voice. He nodded towards Silvio Manfredi, who answered with the same gesture. The fear-inducing pale man turned around and left. Harry and the old man turned their attention back to the ancient relic.

"I can become young again...", Manfredi whispered. Before the young Osborn or Dr. Stromm could react to it they heard loud noises coming from the outside. Suddenly Marko, Silvermane´s right-hand-man ran in and yelled: "The Air Force! They attack us!"

###

" _Let´s take a ride into the danger zone..._ "

"Please, I beg you, would you stop singing?"

"I´m sorry, but it´s so fitting!", Spidey excused himself.

The conversation on the other jet was not about any Kenny Loggins-song.

"Okay, Black Cat. I think you and Spider-Man have to take the risk and jump off. It will be too dangerous to get any closer to the Jupiter.", the Colonel said. "We´re lucky they haven´t reached international waters yet."

"Don´t worry, Colonel. It will be child´s play, I´ve done more risky moves before.", she answered delightful.

On the Jupiter itself were now some armored men and women going into position, ready to shoot both jets from the sky. As far as Spidey could see, they wore dark blueish-silver armor with black visors. Some of them even had some diamond-shaped shields on their backs or in their hands and were heavenly armed. On their shoulders were yellow symbols with a black lion inside of it.

They started to fire with their machine guns at the jets.

Both pilots started a dodging maneuver. While John´s one was short and light, Carol put full force into her maneuvers in general and spun the jet in circles downward and pulled up.

"About the paper bag-", Spidey said slightly panicked.

"Under your seat, on the left!", Carol explained.

"Thanks!", his muffed voice answered as he searched for it.

Some armored goons on the ship started to fire with rocket launchers at the jets. They aimed at John and Cat, who escaped the first two missiles nearly at ease with a light spin. But two others were still at their tail.

"Oh, shit...", John muttered. Cat looked at the closer coming intended doom for them, but she stayed calm and said: "I´m on it! I hope it works..."

She used her jinx-powers in a way that both missiles malfunctioned and dropped into the ocean without leaving any damage.

"How did you-?", the pilot asked stunned.

"Well, I make my own luck...", she said, seemingly exhausted, because she never used her powers to that extend. "But this was the hardest time I ever made it..."

"So let´s hope you won´t need it like that anymore."

"When something from the content of this bag is spread around here, I´ll kill you personally!", Carol yelled angered at the sick hero.

"Hurry up, I think they´ll be faster than you!", he said as he saw two missiles racing towards them. "DO A BARRELL ROLL!"

Carol spun the jet again and they were missed by the explosives . "Ooohhh..."

"What was the talk about your superior spider-stomach?"

"It´s not funny..."

Before their banter could continue two other missiles were ready to bring them down.

"Open it!", Spidey yelled.

"What?"

"Open the window! I have an idea!"

"Are you insane?"

"You are talking to a man dressed as spider wearing skintight pants! Do you really have to question my sanity?"

Defeated she opened window above Spidey. He leaped out and used his sticking powers to stay on the jet. He waited until one of the rockets was close enough and jumped on it. He cracked it´s control pad and filled it with his webbing. He swung his way back into Carol´s jet, who was passing by and landed on the backseat.

"When I say it, fly under the falling rocket!"

"You ARE insane!"

"Trust me!"

She did as he told and piloted her machine under the falling missile. The other, active one was still on their tail, but when they passed the falling one, it collided with the hunting one and both exploded.

"WOOHOOOO!", both shouted happily.

Spider-Man exclaimed: "That was awesome!"

Carol smiled: "Yeah, but never let us do this again!"

"Agreed!"

###

"What the hell is going on?" Tombstone was not pleased. On his way out of the laboratory to the deck of the Jupiter he heard the explosions and battle cries of the mercenaries Osborn hired to guard the ship. His only intention was to leave the ship with one of the helicopters.

"The Air Force. Someone must have given them a clue about us. They probably want to sink 'their' ship, before someone gets his or her fingers on it.", one man answered him, wearing a helmet and sunglasses. He was the pilot for Tombstone´s helicopter, with which he wanted to take off.

Tombstone silently watched the battle in the sky and was surprised that it were only two jets.

But his surprise wasn´t that big when he eyed a certain wall-crawler on one of these.

"Intractable, little pest...", he murmured.

"Excuse me, sir?", the pilot wondered.

"It´s not a military mission. It´s just our little bug-boy. And he got some heavy hitters as help."

He continued his march towards the helicopter and demanded: "Now get me outta here. I´m not fond of the idea fighting this little brat."

When he finished his sentence his only way out made it´s goodbye by exploding thanks to another missile, this time fired by John Jameson.

In rage Tombstone casually broke the pilot´s neck and wanted to go back into the interior of the Jupiter. But suddenly he heard some noises that were unpleasant. At least for his ears.

"Wanna leave the party so soon, Tomby? Just now when the VIPs arrive?"

It was Spider-Man, who swung his way down from the jet to the mobster. He shook his shoulders and asked jokingly: "So...where´s the buffet?"

Tombstone´s rage was on the rise as he walked slowly, but menacingly towards the web-slinger. His teeth clinched and he balled his fists. But before anything else was done, Spidey was quickly shooting some of his web into the mobster´s face.

"Oh, sorry. That was intentional!", was the sarcastic remark. In the time Tombstone tried to get the sticky stuff out of his face, Spider-Man was assaulted by the dark blueish-silver armored mercenaries. "This is the reception? I could get used to it." He leaped up and kicked two of them into their faces. The third one got his shield taken away by a web-line, which got spun into the and was throw back at her. Another hired gun tried to hit the red and blue hero with an electric stick, but he missed his target even after several attempts. Spider-Man simply avoided the attacks with the elegance of an Olympic gold-medal winner in gymnastics. "I always thought the dance was kept for later? But you guys seem very fond of rushing things." Another mercenary attack failed.

"Nope, Samba is not my style. I prefer a Waltzer." He kicked the armored enemy away. "Or Quickstep!" He turned around and saw three other mercs standing between him and Tombstone, who still had trouble getting the web out of his face.

"So, who wants to take over for your friend?", he asked.

One of the men shook his head: "Seriously, you know this is a battle to the death? Usually nobody talks that much in a battle!"

"Well, I´m more of an unusual guy.", Spidey shook his shoulders as he shoot webs at the man that talked to him and the female mercenary standing next to him. He pulled them towards himself and buried his fists into their helmets, which knocked them out cold. The last one was thrown to the side of the still struggling Tombstone. Finally the pale-skinned killer got rid of the sticky substance and looked angrily at the hired fighter beaten by his target. The man stared confused at the mobster which brought up the question "What? What are you looking at, idiot?" by Tombstone. He took a look into the web that has been on his facial features and was now in his hands. Inside the web he saw something that looked like hair. His hair.

"Hey Tomby, don´t forget about me!", Spidey said behind him. The criminal turned face to face to the vigilante, who saw to his amusement that the man had no eye-brows, thanks to the webbing.

"YOU!", Tombstone cried out in uncontrollable rage.

"Yes, second person singular.", Spidey simply answered.

"You did this to me! All of it! First I lose money! Than I lose my base for my organization! And now you try to take my reputation!" He stormed towards his declared enemy, who jumped over his effort for an attack.

"Don´t forget the eye-brows. But don´t worry. You will easily find a tutorial on the internet for fake drawn-on eyebrows. I mean many girls wear these today, because it´s trendy.", Spidey quipped.

"Provided you will get access to the internet in prison, which I doubt."

Tombstone attacks became uncontrollable, which made it easier for Spider-Man to avoid any hits.

But suddenly he was caught in a bear-hug by his bigger foe. He build pressure on the ribs of the young hero and snarled: "No comment, anymore? I thought you young guns loved to comment on everything, or is this feature only exclusive to the internet?" He pressed tighter. Spidey felt how the air left his lungs and heard how his ribs made unpleasant noises.

Tombstone continued: "Welcome to the _real world_ , chum! Where adults reign and little kids like you won´t survive a day." Before he could finally break the ribs of his hated enemy, Tombstone got struck by some kind of grappling-hook into his face.

He was forced to let go of him and saw Black Cat, coming from the interior of the ship.

"Hello, Tombstone. Ready for our rematch?"

"Black Cat...you think you have better chance then your lover, slut?", Tombstone again clinched his teeth, but he also had his characteristic evil smile.

"Cat...cough...where are...cough...the Colonel and the other pilot? Cough", Spidey talked under immense pain in his lungs.

"I told them to go back to the mainland and get the reinforcements here. Until they arrive we´ll deal with them. Now get to lab, Spider. They are only three floors under us on the right side."

Tombstone laughed: "What? And you will try to take on me all alone? The last time you were lucky to escape."

"Cat, I can´t let you-"

"Go, Spider. I want you to do what heroes do: save the day!"

Spider-Man ran into the door she came from and said: "And you´re not a hero?"

He didn´t received an answer and so he went the stairs down, exactly how Cat said it.

She was still circling slowly around Tombstone, like a predator around it´s prey.

Tombstone couldn´t help, but he had to chuckle when he saw her walking around and slowly spinning her grappling-hook side-wards: "Girl, you really have some issues. And that will mean something when _I_ say it."

Her claws were extended and she slashed his back. He answered with a spinning back-fist, which met her chin and catapulted her towards the door.

"Admit it, darling. I´m out of your league." He grabbed her with both hands at her throat and choked her. "I know exactly who you are, _Felicia Hardy_!"

Her eyes widen in fear as she heard her civil identity coming out of his mouth.

"I remember your father, Walter 'the Cat'! For your information: I´m his killer!"

She pressed her feet against the chest of her tormentor and leaped with full-force out of his grip.

When she was standing again she angrily said: "Oh, I already knew that, asshole!"

With her extended claws forward she jumped on him and buried them into his flesh. He didn´t seem to feel it and pulled her hair. He said into her face: "Don´t you wanna know why, sweet-heart? Your father had many dirty secrets."

"I know he was not an angel...", this time she freed herself with a spinning roundhouse kick against Tombstone´s chin and landed again on her feet. "But he was definitely not a devil like you!"

Her grappling-hook was wrapped around his neck and she pulled with all her power. Her enemy had trouble breathing, but it didn´t stop him from tackling her to the floor. "I wasn´t the one who wanted him dead. I was simply the acting force."

She stared at him in disbelief. She never thought about it, that Tombstone himself was once a hired gun. "Walter made friends with the wrong people, so he had to be punished."

Cat jumped back and ran to the next handrail, still pulling the rope of her grappling-hook around his neck. Tombstone pressed his weight against her efforts, but even he couldn´t stand so long against it with less and less air in his lungs. She jumped over the handrail on the next floor below and wrapped the rope around the wheel of the door of a cabin. She turned the wheel and with every turn a struggling Tombstone was forced to come closer the handrail, totally out of breath.

"You...cough...don´t wanna...know...cough...who wanted your daddy´s death?", he pressed out with the last bit of air he had.

Black Cat stared furiously at him and said: "Why should I believe you!"

With that she let her jinx-powers work and the handrail broke under the weight of Tombstone. He fell down but he pulled the rope so powerful that the cabin-door was ripped out and hit Felicia in the back. Both fell down. Three or four floors.

Only the sounds of clashing metal hitting on the floor could be heard.

###

So, this time I will end the chapter with a dramatic cliffhanger.

The story is coming closer and closer to it´s end.

I hope you liked it so far and hope it will stay that way for the last chapters that are still coming.

Did you get the easter egg?

Symkaria is a fictional European State in the Marvel Universe.

It´s the birthplace of another white-haired beauty in Peter Parker´s life: Silver Sable!

And the mercenaries that were hired by OsCorp are supposed to be my

MCU-version of her Wild Pack.

They will appear more frequently in the coming chapters.

As always, I would like to read constructive criticism. (No trolling, please)

And so I will only say:

Until next time!


	27. Chapter 27: The Power of the Horario

**Chapter 27: The power of the Horàrio**

"Go, Spider. I want you to do what heroes do: save the day!"

Spider-Man ran into the door she came from and said: "And you´re not a hero?"

He didn´t received an answer and so he went the stairs down, exactly how Cat said it.

It wasn´t a comfortable situation for him. He felt bad for leaving her behind, leaving her alone with that 'monster'. But he had also to find the missing kids and stop whatever Silvermane and Harry have planned.

"She can take care of herself.", Spider-Man thought. When he arrived the floor Cat told him to go, he stopped in front of a colossal gate. "Wow, I bet even the Quinjet would fit through that.", he murmured.

When he came closer to it, his spider-sense leashed out. But it was to late. The gate opened itself and Spidey saw himself confronted with an army of mercenaries. "Oh, sorry, guys. I was searching the toilet. Guess this is a private party!"

"Get your hands up, circus-reject!", one merc said.

" _Circus-reject_? Well, at least it´s a new one for me..."

"You...you better listen to them, Spider-Man.", said a shaky voice, trying to be though. It was

Harry´s voice. "We have them all here, you don´t want them to get hurt!"

Spider-Man´s eyes widen under his lenses as he saw several metallic stretchers standing in a big circle. Each stretcher was under a glass dome, each of them connected via gigantic tubes and pipes with another device in the middle of this circle. Peter knew that device to well, it was used to make a girl he tried to safe a bit younger. And like he expected he saw the Horàrio connected with it, too.

Every single glass-dome was guarded by at least two of the mercenaries, dressed and armored like the ones he fought several minutes ago. But the most shocking sight was inside these domes.

He saw the missing kids. He recognized most of their faces from photos, used for Robbie´s articles for the Bugle.

"Oh, god, Harry..."

"It wasn´t Mr. Osborn´s fault alone, Spider-Man.", a old voice said softly. It was Silvio Manfredi. He walked down some stairs, accompanied by his loyal henchman Marko.

"Harold only provided me with the necessary resources and machines for my cure."

"Cure?"

"Yes, Spider-Man. As you can see, I´m not the youngest anymore. But I still have a lot planned. So, being old like me is a bit counter-productive. So we started to experiment with the Horàrio, because it is supposed to be a tablet of eternal youth. But we complications when we tested it. Dr. Stromm however found a way to channel the youth of our 'patients' over the tablet into the person who is supposed to be cured."

Spidey was surrounded by mercs, aiming with their guns directly at him. But he didn´t really care, because he knew that fighting wouldn´t make sense for him right now.

"Man, do I really have to go through that Bond-villain cliche, too? I thought Stark joked about that, but the bad guys really insist of telling their _masterplan_.", the young hero said in a annoyed matter-of-fact tone, which made Silvermane smile a bit.

"I mean..", Spider-Man ranted. "You don´t need a cure because you´re old. That´s life, man! Everyone gets old, deal with it! But you need definitely a cure for your psychological well-being, Dorian Grey!"

"Still a clown. A brave and heroic one, but still only a clown. Don´t worry, son. I´m sure your youth combined with your powers will be a great help." He smiled malicious at his own statement.

The much younger vigilante was taken by surprise: "Wait, what? I won´t do anything for you!"

"Oh, you won´t be able to do anything. Because you will be part of my cure, too. Get him, boys."

Spider-Man instinctively jumped high in the air and dodged bullets and flame-thrower attacks. But when he landed and before he could do anything more like that, Harry´s voice interrupted every action: "Stop it, Spidey. You don´t want that anything happens to _them_!" He held one of the orange bombs he used before in his left hand and had his thumb placed on a green button on it.

"You will do as Don Manfredi tells you, or I will have to shatter one of these test-subjects into pieces!"

"Test-subjects? These are human beings, Harry! Kids like you! When have you become that insane that you would kill innocents? And since when does a Osborn take orders from anyone? Especially from a fragile museum artifact, that is somehow still able to breath because it was sloppy preserved?"

At his last remark he pointed to Silvermane who watched irritated and mad at once because of this.

"You have no idea, Spider-Man! So shut up and do as you´re told to!" Harry held the bomb closer to the dome standing by his side, in which a young Latino in Peter´s and Harry´s age was laying inside.

When Spidey took a step forward his spider-sense took off again, but it was unnecessary, because he could see how the mercenaries held their guns tighter and aimed at him more determined.

The young hero looked around and his eyes finally stopped at the tablet. Especially at it´s source, the orange glowing stone in the skull-graving. He quickly shot a web-line at it and pulled with all his strength the stone out of it´s place.

"NOO!", Silvermane shouted. "Get him!"

"Oh man, and I really hoped after _circus-reject_ that bad guys in general would get more creative with their phrases."

Spidey dodged his way out of the masses of armed men and women he was standing in, away from the circle of stretchers, so that none of the kids would get harmed. Another web-line was used to get the bomb out of Harry´s hand, before he would make his threat become true. High in the air, Spidey

catapulted the bomb in front of the mercenaries, which caused a much smaller explosion then the rockets he had to deal with earlier. The explosion threw some mercs back, leaving them unconscious, while the others were still attacking him with guns and flame-throwers. In his other hand he still held the web-line with the mysterious stone on the other hand.

"Who are guys anyway? You don´t look like the typical goons Silvermane or Tombstone surround themselves with. And where are from?" He hid himself behind some metal bars, taking cover.

"They way you shoot I would say: NOT Texas, that´s obvious. Jersey? Cleveland?"

He left his cover for short moment and swung up the next bridge in the laboratory. The efforts of the mercs shooting him didn´t paid out, just because his reflexes were too fast. When he took cover again behind another metal bar he exclaimed excited: "I know where are from! But you have to explain one thing to me: how did you survive the explosion of the Death Star?"

"Would somebody be merciful enough to finally shoot him down?", a male merc shouted.

A female answered: "What the hell do you think we´re trying here?"

"Don´t let anything happen to the gem. It´s too precious! And we don´t know what happens if it gets destroyed!", Silvio commanded.

"WAIT!", the web-head suddenly yelled. Every single merc, Silvermane, Marko, Harry and Dr. Stromm looked at each other in confusion. "I have a suggestion. _I_ will hand you the gem if _you_ let the kids go! Deal?"

The Don shook his head: "You really think our think-rates are that limited? We need the kids. And besides, when we let them go, we will have the police, the FBI or anything worse on our tail!"

Silvermane made a step forward and said in a sly but more demanding tone: "How about _you_ give my gem back and _we_ won´t make it that painful, for you!"

Sitting behind the metal Spidey shook his head and remarked: "Are all your phrases from 'Being a Super-Villain for Dummies 101'? But when I think of it, actually it could have been written by you, considering it came out a long time ago..."

Annoyed by this Silvermane rubbed his forehead: "I´m getting tired of his constant babbling..."

He gave Harry a nod, who commanded: "Okay, ladies and gentlemen...you have our final permission to kill him! No mercy!"

Some mercs started shooting, while others split up into two groups, heading to two different stairways that were leading to Spidey´s position.

"Oh crap...", he said to himself. His look switched between left and right, hoping he had some time to think of something, until he took a look at the web-line he still held in his hand. His eyes studied the glowing orange gem Silvermane was so fond of. "Hope you´re worth it, pal." When he looked up he saw a window and had immediately an idea. He leaped towards it, dodging every single bullet until he sat at the opened window and explained: "I think your darling could use a breeze, don´t you agree?" He held the web containing the stone carefully close to it.

"STOP IT", Harry shouted. "Okay, Spider-Man we will work on a deal, but _don´t_ drop it!"

"You have no idea what you are holding in your hands, son. What kind of power...", Silvermane added somewhat nervous.

"Correct me if I´m wrong, but a few moments ago I made a deal: Gem for kids. But you denied it. I admit, it was kinda hurtful to my feelings. But, and this is just an hypothesis, it will be _more_ painful for you if this little fella would sink to the bottom of the ocean.", Spidey said. During his speech Silvermane came closer and closer to the wall the masked young man was clinging on.

The old mobster pointed out: "If you drop it, which reason do we have to keep you and these young people alive?" It was visible that Spidey was taken by surprise and angry at himself for not seeing the weak point in his logic before he embarrassed himself, even through his mask. He dropped himself from the wall and landed on his feet in front of his opponent. The mercenaries aimed their weapons at him, so did Marko but Don Manfredi gave a reassuring sign that he was in full control now. He stared at the young man in front of himself and said: "Don´t worry, my boy, you have done the right thing. If you would have thrown it of the window, these young people would have died for nothing..."

He opened his right hand and let Spider-Man give him the web with the gem in it. The hero did it, but not without any sign of hesitation. When Silvermane had the web in his hand he continued: "But now their deaths will have a meaning!"

"A meaning? Yeah, sure...", the vigilante said defeated. Marko came to his side and grabbed his arm tightly, pulling him towards the construction around the tablet. "Don´t be that harsh, man mountain...", Spider-Man joked to light up his own mood. On their way to one of the metal stretchers he eyed wires heading from the construction away to a energy source. He waited for the ideal moment but suddenly something unexpected happened.

"Let´s get this sticky mess of it.", Silvermane said as he freed the gem. The moment his skin made first contact with it, it started glowing even stronger. Before he could say anything, Silvermane was surrounded by yellow and orange energy bolts, circling around him and creating some kind of tornado. But this tornado didn´t worked like the natural disaster. Instead of being drawn into it, the surroundings were not harmed. But Silvermane seemed to be in pain. Spider-Man yelled: "It´s the stone, Silvermane! Let it go! Drop it!"

"Don Manfredi?", Harry wondered.

"Silvio?", Marko came closer to the energy. "Help me, Marko!", the Don screamed in pain and agony.

But the big man was afraid. Afraid of the unknown energy. Before he could act, a red and blue blur jumped over his left shoulder into it. As soon as Spidey was inside of the the 'tornado' he had to fight pain, too. He grabbed Silvio´s hand, that still had a tight grip on the gem.

"This will be a secret between us, Silvio. I don´t want to be known as the man who saved a killer, you don´t want to be known as the killer saved by a costumed clown.", he still joked. When he came into contact with the gem to, he just said: "I gonna regret that in near future..."

As he spoke the energy changed it´s color to purple and their surroundings were changing too. It felt like everything happened in the speed of light, so Spidey wasn´t sure if anything was real what he could eye. One time he thought he saw Captain America fighting in his old World War II uniform, together with a soldier who looked like a short-haired version of the Winter Soldier he once met. Another picture he thought he saw was that of blue skinned men in a desert, greeted by people from the stone age. But what freaked him out the most were pictures of himself with several men and women he knows or once met mixed with those of people unknown to him, fighting together against a purple skinned, colossal man in a blue-gold armor.

"Wh—what have you- DONE?", Silvermane yelled painful. His left hand went for a knife in his holster, which he tried to push into Spider-Man´s flesh. But the latter blocked this assault with his free hand. But Silvermane didn´t stop. He tried to grab something from his pocket with his right hand, letting go of the gem. "Silvio, DON´T!", the hero tried to warn him. But before it was heard Silvermane was pulled into the circling energy and began slowly to de-age.

"It works! I´m getting younger, stronger... _everything_ is getting better. ", his younger and younger sounding voice declared, ending in a delightful laughter. But the happiness faded as fast away as it came. "What´s happening? Spider-Man! You need to help me!" He reached for the hand of the man who was under normal circumstances his mortal enemy, but this time he wanted – _needed_ \- his help.

"Come on...", Spider-Man´s hand tried to reach for Silvermane´s. But when he was close to it the mobster´s arm seemed shorter than before. This was because he was now a child again.

"Please, Spider-Man. Help me!", the child´s voice rang in the hero´s head as he had to witness in a shocking manner how the formerly elder man got pulled more and more away from him and grew smaller and smaller until he vanished.

Processing what he just saw, he knew he couldn´t let go of the gem, only if he wanted to end the same way. "Think, think, Parker. You´re better then that. Focus...focus... _focus_!"

The pictures around him became blurry and the energy tornado wilder. But if he put more focus into the thought of saving the kids and still stopping Harry, the 'storm' became calmer. After a while he also saw shapes that resembled the laboratory and the people he left in it.

Suddenly there was an outburst of energy like a shock-wave, throwing the young hero back from the gem into something he identified as a table full of engineering tools. He tried to ignore the pain and remarked as he saw some of the landed on: "Not the most comfortable place to crash into..."

His spider-sense took off, but before he could do anything two hands grabbed him by the part of his costume normal clothes would have a collar. "Where is Don Manfredi?", asked the gruff voice of the man named Marko.

"He let go of the gem and...I couldn´t save him...", Spidey answered, still groggy. But he saw Harry and two mercs standing by the gem and trying to take it into some kind of box. "This is my sign to leave...", Spidey said and knocked Marko out with a single punch to the temple. He rushed towards the gem, leaped over Harry and the mercs and took the box mid-air. He landed in front of them pulled it over the gem, storing it inside.

"Sorry, guys. But this philosopher´s stone should have better stayed in Gringotts."

"Kill him!", Harry yelled as he ran to the other side of the laboratory.

###

Her teeth clinched with every little movement. The pain was in her whole body. Felicia Hardy found herself laying on the metal door that hit and pushed her over the edge of the platform she stood several minutes ago on. She analyzed her surroundings with the help of her eyes and discovered that she dropped at least two floors down, before she landed uncomfortable on the door, which got wedged between two other platforms. She had to be careful, because every rushed move could cause another fall into the depth,which could be at least two more floors.

Her hand slowly searched something at her belt. Cat grabbed the rope of her grappling-hook, but as soon as she slowly pulled it, the door made metallic sounds, announcing another drop. The beautiful cat-burglar remembered that the rope was still wrapped around the wheel on the door and cut it off her belt. Now it was all left up to her skills crawling to the next platform. It was a painful task thanks to her earlier collision with her possible deathbed and her intense fight with Tombstone. When his name came to her mind she wondered what happened to him and took a careful look to the other end of the rope. She saw that it was also cut off, which let her assume that the mobster cut it off by himself or it ripped under his weight. It didn´t matter, in both cases he dropped down to the bottom of the ship´s staircase. Inch by inch she pulled herself with her clawed hands forwards, hearing the rustling of the only thing that was between her and a deadly job done by gravity.

It were only a few inches more into safety. But as soon as she started to reach it, the wedged door slowly turned to the side. "This time you _really_ need some luck, Felicia.", she said to herself.

Before her hand could take a grip at the closest handrail, the metal dropped down. She acted quickly and leaped towards another platform, just one floor below her previous position. She landed into safety, but not without groaning in pain as she landed on her already hurt back, even if her roll-up took a lot of force away and made it less painful than it could have been. She heard how the metal crashed down behind her, ripping other handrails or complete stairs shattered into pieces. When she heard a final colossal noise, she knew it reached the bottom. Black Cat slowly limped to the edge of the floor she was standing on: "You got the skills, girl..." As her eyes still watched at that what her fate could have been, her ears caught a groan from down below. She knew it had to be her declared enemy, the man who killed her beloved father. Her way led her down the last stairway of the hall and to the pieces of what she identified as the door she found herself on earlier.

Again she heard a groan, followed by a ruff voice: "The lab...is one floor over us...this is just the storage floor..."

It was Tombstone, sitting in a corner and spatting some blood as he spoke. Her grappling-hook was still around his neck and had left some cuts and marks. "I know, scum...", she snarled as she limped towards him.

"Yeah...forgot that you told..." His face twisted in agony. "I forgot you told that Spider where it is..." Tombstone couldn´t help it. He just had to smile at his current situation and let out a slight chuckle. Cat dropped herself and sat with her back leaning against the leftovers of her fall in front of him. There were still at least one and a half meter between them, but she wanted to confront him a last time before she killed him. "Why? Why have you killed my father?"

The pale man grinned: "Oh, NOW you wanna know?" His lungs coughed out some drops of blood.

"Walter Hardy...'The Cat...that´s why you call yourself _Black_ Cat?" He didn´t received any reaction.

"Your father, Ms. Hardy...I´m sure you are aware of his criminal activities. Man, he was really the best thief that ever existed in this goddamn city...he was also a man with a code of honor: Never steal from those who are in need and never hurt anyone..." Her eyes wandered for a short moment on the floor to the sprinkles of blood on it. She was thinking about her intention. Tombstone didn´t notice and continued: "Man, he was such a Robin Hood, it gives me the need to throw up, hehehe—cough...cough..." He sighed: "But he had one enemy every man faces in his life: Time. Similar to our friend Silvermane, your father could barely accept his mortality. But he needed money. And some people needed his talent. So he was hired...hired by some guys in suits, from this SHIELD-organization. Well, at least they pretended to be SHIELD...but secretly they were from HYDRA...you know, that Nazi splinter group..."

"Are you trying to tell me my father worked for some ideological Terrorists? He would never have done this!", she yelled furious.

Tombstone liked her frustration and answered: "Oh, believe it, darling...he was old and needed the money to care for his little princess..." Cat snapped for a second and scratched his face. But then she collected herself as he said: "Don´t wanna hear the rest? If it calms you down: he didn´t knew at first they were HYDRA-Agents. Like the rest of the world he thought HYDRA was dead. He was told that some guy working for Roxxon had some crucial plans that could be a risk for the national security. Of course this wasn´t the case...and 'Daddy Hardy' found out. He was simply hired to be HYDRA´s scapegoat. Nobody should suspect that Roxxon employees are secretly terrorists, so your father was used to explain how these landed in their hands."

Cat´s eyes were filled with tears. Heartbroken she had to accept that the man that raised her was fooled by a thought-to-be-dead organization.

"Walter was supposed to be brought into the Ravencroft facility, but he escaped. This was around the time he went officially missing..."

Felicia´s red eyes stared at him as her memories of this hard time in her life came back.

"But HYDRA wanted to make sure he was silenced, so that no other evidence could be used against them. And this is how _I_ came into the play..."

Felicia´s stare became more hateful.

"During my own time in Ravencroft I created a reputation for myself, that drew the attention of one of their leaders. Pierce was his name, I think. Reddish-blonde hair that were in my eyes _too_ perfectly brushed and always dressed in a gray suit and a typical tie. He was officially known as senior leader of SHIELD. He gave me my superior strength and send me to kill Walter...what I did. As a payment they gave me everything I wanted...so I became the man I was until you and the spider crossed paths with me..."

Cat stood up, somewhat recovered from her injuries and snarled: "I should kill you. I would do so many people a favor." A heavy breath left her lungs. "But I know my father wouldn´t approve of it. And he is not the only one, who I care about and wouldn´t approve this action. As much as it would please me for the moment...I won´t kill you. Instead you will be left to the judgment of the state of New York."

"Let me guess...your stupid dressed boyfriend is the other one you talked about...", he grinned. A strong kick hit his chin and his consciousness left him. "He is not my boyfriend...not yet..."

She dropped to her knees and inhaled a deep breath. Suddenly she heard an explosion. On the floor above her the gate towards the laboratory was decorated with a huge hole in the middle of it.

Out of this hole came Spider-Man, holding a metal-box in his left hand as landed a few feet above her.

"...just saying that Daniel Craig is my favorite Bond, doesn´t mean I don´t perceive Sean Connery as the definite Bond. I just prefer him as this character. But I´m sure we can all agree on that George Lazenby was a bad decision for that role."

He dodged salves of bullets hailing through the air and landed to Cat´s side: "Hey, beautiful lady. Called for an super-hero for laughs?"

She chuckled at this and smiled: "I could really use a good laugh now."

Her arms were softly wrapped around his neck, while his arm was now around her hips with the same care. "What about Tomby?", he asked.

She answered in a lowered voice: "He lives. The reinforcements should take care of him, when they arrive. He won´t go anywhere."

"If you say so. And now, madame chat noire, get ready for the Spidey-Express."He shot a web straight to the top of the staircase and pulled himself and Black Cat up in the air. His reflexes spared both of them from any harm by the mercenaries. One of these gave the rest of the pack the commando to sprint the stairs up and get these two.

Back on the deck of the Jupiter, Spidey thought fast as he closed the door behind them and webbed it, so that nobody from the inside could follow them. When he was done he saw his female companion sitting on the floor and leaning her back against a wall, breathing heavily.

"Cat, everything alright?", he asked genuinely worried.

She answered with pain: "Yeah, just had to take some heavy hits. Nothing I can´t recover from..."

Her smile was supposed to calm him down but it didn´t pay off. "I will carry you. I´m sure in a few minutes Colonel Jameson will be back and with him will be the cavalry to save us.."

He wanted to take her carefully onto his arms, but she waved at him and said: "Please...could we wait here? It´s not like they could come to us anyway right now...",her finger pointed to the webbed door.

"Got a point. But I thought you would like it a bit more romantic.", he quipped as he placed himself at her side.

She had laugh out loud for a second, before the pain made her stop: "You´re right. This isn´t exactly

the Ritz."

"Nope, not really. But _hey_! We have a beautiful view on the starry sky...well, _if_ there would be stars...at 3 o´clock a.m..." She laughed again at this remark and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What happened to Osborn and Silvermane?", she wondered.

"Well, Harry got away. I don´t know how and where. And Silvermane...yeah..." He sighed and looked at the metal box he still held in his hand.

"He Benjamin Button-ed his way out of existence." He opened it to risk a look at the gem. It´s orange light illuminated the faces of both masked individuals. Spidey closed the box again and said: "This thing by far more dangerous than we thought. We have to destroy it. I couldn´t save a old bastard from it´s power. But the worst thing is that the kids are still in the hands of these paid killers down there." Cat had to move her head from his shoulder when he stood up. He gave her the box and remarked: "I have to go back in and save them. Keep the box at your side, but DON´T open it or touch the gem. It will kill you." He marched towards the door he webbed, hearing the mercenaries on it´s other side still trying to open it without any real results. He also heard one yearning that they have used their last grenades down in the lab and have nothing left to bring that metal door down.

"And going back will kill _you_ , Spider!", Cat cried out. "They are so many, armed to their teeth. You won´t stand a chance!"

"At least I have to try! I´m their only chance right now, so I have to take the responsibility for them!"

Cat suddenly stood up, ignoring her pain and walked towards him: "But not if you get yourself torn into pieces! And as long as these guys are trying to open this goddamn door they don´t care about the kids!"

"Are you really implying that I should leave them down there?", the vigilante said loud, nearly angry.

The leather-clad young woman put her right hand onto his shoulder and looked him into the eyes:

"I´m trying to save you, by saying that there is another way." Her head nodded towards the edge of the ship itself. "I´m pretty sure I saw some kind of windows when we arrived with the jets."

Now her smile calmed him down and he answered: "Oh, I´m _pretty sure_ I´ve seen a window."

He walked towards the side and Cat followed him, but as she had to stop he went to her and sat her gently down: "You stay here with this little precious.." His hand clapped on the box. "And I will go down. You have taken more than me, so you need to recover. And I assume that your face will be a more beautiful greeting-sight as my creepy mask." When she smiled he leaped the side of the ship down and swung to the window he remembered from his failed threat towards Silvermane. He crawled his way into it and rushed to the machinery and the kids. As he tried to open the first pod his spider-sense warned him. But he was too late. Some kind of heat made a deep, burning cut into his back and he dropped forward. As he turned around he eyed Tombstone standing there, covered in his own blood and holding something in his hand what looked like a burning sword.

"I knew you would come back for the kids. Perfect! So I will have the pleasure to kill you personally." He grabbed the hero by his neck and threw him into the next table. "And when I´m done with you, I will take care of Black Cat. She should have killed me, when she had the chance. Even I underestimated my powers." His kick into Spider-Man´s stomach catapulted the masked individual through another table. "Never thought I would come that fast back on my feet."

Tombstone took a look at his flaming sword before he looked menacingly at Spider-Man. "Nice toys that OsCorp created down here."

He raised his armed hand, ready for the final blow.

###

**easter eggs**

The pictures Spidey sees reference 'Captain America: The First Avenger',

the origin of the Inhuman-race and give a possible look into the future of the battle against Thanos.

Pierce, mentioned by Tombstone is Alexander Pierce, the main-villain from

'Captain America: The Winter Soldier'

I hope you liked how I changed the past of Tombstone and his connection to Hardys for the MCU. These are no big changes, but I thought it would add something fresh into the story.

As always I hope you enjoyed.

Until next time.


	28. Chapter 28: Homecoming

I had no idea how I should name the final chapter, so I thought

'Why not like the real upcoming MCU-Spidey flick?'

 **Chapter 28: Homecoming**

"You can try as much as you want, but it won´t work, boys!", Cat said delightful.

She sat in front of the webbed up door, leaning her still hurting back on it. Behind the door she could still hear the mercenaries trying to get through it, which doesn´t make much sense considering that it was solid steel covered in a nearly indestructible web-fluid.

"Come on, Spider. Hurry up, it´s getting kinda boring here...", she told herself. "And where the hell are the reinforcements? They should have been here by now.!"

Bored and angered she looked at the metal box her favorite hero handed her. "One tiny peek won´t hurt, right?" She opened it slowly, inch for inch. As it was opened completely she couldn´t help but stare in awe at the illuminating light by the gem which had a small reflection of her on it.

"Wow, you´re a real beauty! _Thanks, Felicia, but the gem isn´t looking to shabby too_.", she entertained herself. Her tongue wandered over her red lips as her hands came slowly closer to the stone, that was once part of the tablet Silvermane so obsessed of. She could already feel it. The energy. That pulsating energy that gave it supposedly mystical powers. Every inch her hand came closer to the gem the energy became more intense. Her hand was so close, she only had to press her fingers together to grab it.

But she didn´t! Instead she quickly closed the box. "No, Spider warned me. Behave, Felicia."

She placed the box on the floor between her legs and leaned her head against the door, not caring about having the sticky substance on it in her hair. "Hey, guys. Come on, entertain me. Monologues are getting boring after a while. Let´s play 'I spy with my little eye..'. Okay?"

There was no answer. There were no sounds coming from the inside in general. That wasn´t meant to be good.

"Oh-oh..."

###

He had trouble standing on his feet. The experience with the mysterious gem drained more out of him as Spider-Man thought. And know he had to face Tombstone, a man who was in a more bad shape than him, that was sure. But the difference was: Tombstone did not care! Even if he was weaken and losing some blood with the possibility of interior bleeding, he was though as hell!

Peter once heard that not even bullets could stop that man. And now Spidey had to face him, highly motivated to kill, armed with some sort of flame sword and, as cherry on the cake, pissed off like a raging bull.

"Hey, Tomby...how about we agree on a draw? I mean...we both had a long day, have been punched, kicked, cut, thrown and/or even traumatized...I think what we both need is a nice rest...me on my comfortable bed...you in your little cell on Ryker´s. Sounds good, right?"

Tombstone was not in the mood to answer. Still holding the deadly weapon, developed by OsCorp in his hand, fixating his eyes on the young man like a lion on a zebra.

"Look, man. You are bleeding..."

"This is just a scratch...", the pale killer said as he stormed with his weapon forward to the vigilante.

The latter one moved his upper body to the left and let Tombstone trip over his foot.

"Wait, was that 'Monty Python'? You seem to have _some_ kind of humor!" Another strike with the hot weapon was dodged. But this time only barely, as Spider-Man could feel the heat of it with the tip of his nose. "This is a bit to close, big guy."

The wall-crawler made a backwards somersault and cling himself at a metal pillar. "COME BACK HERE!", the armed man yelled furious.

"I would, but I´m shy.", the escapist joked. A web-line was used to rip the deadly object out of the mobster´s hand. "I´ll take that! Excalibur needs to get back into it´s stone!" With that he literally threw the weapon into the now useless stone tablet and let it stuck into it.

"ENOUGH! I´LL RIP OFF YOUR GODDAMN HEAD!", Tombstone´s rage knew no boundaries.

"Jeesh, you really need a therapist..." The hero was again caught in the paws of his opponent who slammed him on the floor. A right-hand-hook met his masked face as he heard Tombstone rant:

"My whole empire!" A left-hand-hook met his face.

"Torn apart!" Another right-hand-hook.

"By you!" Left-hand-hook.

"Your bitch!" Right-hand-hook. "

And your little helpers at the docks!"

Now Tombstone wrapped his hands around Spidey´s neck as he yelled into the masked face in front of him: "KIDS! YOU ALL WERE NOTHING MORE THAN STUPID KIDS!"

He pounded the head on the floor. Spidey knew he had to act, Now!

"You know what, monkey face..." Each of his hands shot a web-line at the ceiling. "You should stop underestimating us!"

With all of his strength left in him, he catapulted himself and his much heavier enemy up into the air and kicked him to the next wall, which had a huge dent after Tombstone met it.

Spidey landed safely besides one of the pods. He investigated it and found two small switches. As he tapped them, the pod opened. "Ah, finally!", he said. He went to the second pod. Then to the third one. And the fourth one. When he was about to reach the fifth one his spider-sense rang. After a 180° turn he saw Tombstone running at him. With full force he was tackled away from the pod and his still hurting back met some shelves in a uncomfortable matter. His left leg got grabbed by his much bigger foe, who threw him against the Horàrio. Spider-Man bounced in a hard way off and his body was slammed on the floor.

"Admit it, little bug. You lack the maturity to survive in a world where I´m the Big Man of crime."

Tombstone slowly walked towards the Horàrio, still keeping an eye on the floored web-head.

"You should have stayed in school and stopped interfering my business, little boy." His paws took a tight grip on each side of the stone tablet. He used all his strength to lift it in a Hercules-act of power. His arms held it over his head, ready to smash it on the spider.

"Now die like a man!" Before he could drop it, Spider-Man rolled between his feet and took a stance, stating: "I won´t die like a man! Like you said, I´m just a little boy!"

With that he shot web-lines at Tombstone´s feet and pulled them. The pale-skinned man fell down on his back and saw the mighty tablet falling on him. Spidey couldn´t react fast enough and had to witness how the Horàrio might have found it´s second victim of the day. It shattered on the impact and left a motionless mobster laying underneath it´s pieces.

"Oh no, nonono. Not another dead man today..." Spidey rushed to his enemy, pulled off his own glove and checked the pulse. Luckily he found one. "Weak, but still alive...man, I need a good vacation..."

###

Black Cat was barely standing at the ceiling of the Jupiter, waiting for Spider-Man. And still waiting for the promised reinforcements. She lost herself at the sight of the ocean for a moment, but her day-dreaming was rudely interrupted by a harsh voice: "Hand over the gem, Cat. NOW!"

She turned around and saw the mercs that have been trying to get the door open several minutes ago. "Surprised? It took it´s time, but we found a way around your little blockade! Now hand over the damn box!", a female one said.

"Here you have it!", Cat yelled and slammed it into her face. Ignoring her pain she spin-kicked a male mercenary into the next pipe. The third one couldn´t grab his weapon in time before Felicia´s claws slashed their way through his helmet. Another series of punches stroke his face until he was unconscious. She was out of breath, still dealing with the injuries she had suffered from the previous events of the day. She didn´t register that the female merc recovered and aimed with her gun at the cat-burglar. Before she could pull the trigger a sudden blast knocked her out and left Cat shocked. She looked up and saw a red and gold armored figure hovering in the sky above her.

"Hello, Miss Kitty. Hope you hadn´t wait to long.", Iron Man spoke up as he landed to her side. "Any plans for latter, miss?"

"Thanks for the save, but I´m already taken...", she lied somewhat. The sounds of engines made her look up again. She saw War Machine and some jets hovering over the ship. Two of the jets she knew to well. John Jameson and Carol Danvers came back with help, like they promised.

"So, where is our spinning wheel?", Iron Man asked.

Colonel John Jameson and Colonel James Rhodes in his trademark War Machine armor were leading the small group made up of Tony Stark alias Iron Man, Lt. Carol Danvers and the well-known Black Cat alias Felicia Hardy, who told the group where they had to go.

They found the destroyed gate and behind it a total mess. Scattered tables and shelves covered in pieces of broken glass. Dented pipes and bars were visible. But one of the most striking sights was a hardly breathing Tombstone buried under pieces of the ancient tablet. His hands were also sticked to the floor by webs.

"Wait, I´ll help you..", Spidey´s voice was heard by the five individuals.

The young vigilante helped a evenly young girl out of the pod she was in. Around them were the other kids, struggling to stand up.

"Okay, this looks like it will become a lot of paperwork.", Stark remarked.

###

Back on the deck the military forces that came with both armored Avengers and the pilots that alarmed them were arresting the mercenaries and brought them into huge transport helicopters. Tombstone was carried away, strapped tightly on a stretcher. Other medics looked at the saved kids and Black Cat as well.

"You´re sure the medics shouldn´t take a look, Spidey?", Iron Man asked with an opened visor, making Tony Stark´s face visible.

"Nah, it´s nothing unusual for me, I´ll survive it." He tried to be though, because in reality everything in his body hurt like hell. His eyes wandered towards Black Cat and he remarked: "She is more important now, she has not such a good healing like me."

"Is she taken?", Tony asked.

"What?"

"I asked her and she said that she already has a boyfriend."

Spidey´s head literally vibrated in confusion. Tony´s metal clad arm was laid on his shoulder:

"Don´t sweat it, kiddo. I´m messing with you." Tony laughed.

"Is this some kind of trick? The last time we met I was imprisoned by you and Rhodey."

"No, no. You won´t be charged of anything. Colonel Jameson put some good word in for you. He has a high opinion of you."

"Yup.", Spidey agreed. "Nothing like his father. Man, JJ can be a real pain in the ass..."

Before he could say anything more he eyed Cat looming at him with a tired, but still honest and bright smile. Tony looked from Cat to the much younger hero and said: "Well, let me know if there is anything I can do. Your aunt has me on speed-dial anyway." he left and Spidey slowly walked towards the cat-burglar. "Yeah, okay, I will- wait, WHAT?"

"You heard right, buddy.", came Tony´s voice from the distance. As Spidey turned his face back to the direction he intended to walk to he saw Black Cat standing in front of him.

"Hey, Spider..."

"Hi, Cat..."

"They told me I have to rest for while. That means not action at all for me."

"Sounds boring."

"Totally."

"So, Cat...what have you planned?"

Cat looked a moment down to her feet before she looked back into his eye lenses. "They said I will probably go to jail...", she sighed.

"You WHAT?", Spidey exclaimed shocked.

"Hey, I helped you to save the kids. And it´s not like I killed anyone before we met, but I´m a well known criminal. But i think I´ll be fine." Strangely she seemed very relaxed about it. Before Spidey could answer anything, he was interrupted by War Machine: "Spider-Man. I just wanted to apologize what happened few days ago. I didn´t want to be that heavy hitting-"

Spidey waved at Rhodey at said: "Eh, it´s okay, really. You just did your job. No hard feelings left."

"Okay. We´re cool?"

"Yup." Rhodey left and Spider-Man turned back to Cat. At least he intended to, but she was not there. He saw her few meters away walking into a transport-chopper, handcuffed by some soldiers.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

###

Harry Osborn entered his office in the OsCorp tower. It was night-time, so he had not to worry to be interrupted in his thoughts by any employee. He sat down at the table his father usually uses if he is present. He opened some bottle of scotch and poured some into his glass. After his first sip he heard a voice: "How?"

A shriek came out of Harry´s lungs as he saw to his shock that Spider-Man has entered the office without being noticed by the alarm system.

"I mean, _I_ had to fly with a jet. The same I came to the ship with, too. Carol is a cool person, probably the only one I met who´s such a huge Star Wars-geek like me." His finger rubbed his chin in a pseudo-thoughtful pose. Harry couldn´t act as the costumed man grabbed carefully his glass.

"Wait, I´ll take that." With the same care he placed it on the table before he webbed Harry´s hands at the wall. "Just in case you have the idea to push that security button under your desk. Don´t worry, it´ll vanish in a hour." He clasped his hands together in a mocking gesture.

"Sooo, back to my question: How did you and Doc Stromm got away? Like I said, I used a jet."

Harry broke out in sweat and stuttered: "We-we had a secret boat hidden inside the Jupiter..."

Spider-Man rose up his hands like he made a touchdown and enjoyed it to it´s edge.

"HA, I _knew_ it! Another villain-cliche I can cross out on my checklist."

"You came here, just because of _that_?", Harry asked confused.

Spidey´s index finger waved in a repeating motion: "No, definitely not. I came here to warn you, buddy." Suddenly his voice lost it´s light hearted tone and became more serious: "If I will ever find out that your name is involved in any, _any_ criminal activity again, I will personally come here and I will make you my personal punching-bag. I know your father has not the cleanest reputation, but that doesn´t mean you will have to follow his footsteps. You´re young, you have so many possibilities, don´t throw them away..."

With that he leaped out of the window.

###

A screeching sound came out of the speakers hanging over the door. Two guards were standing at it and lead the defendant to a chair in front of a bulletproof glass. Besides it hang a old cable phone. Behind the glass sat Joseph Robertson.

Tombstone, wearing white prison clothes and a cervical collar sat down and took the receiver: "If that´s not my old pal Joe. You just need some stupid glass to get some balls to face me, eh?"

"Every other person would be ashamed to say it, but I personally am not, so: Yes, a window makes me feel much better."

Tombstone grinned: "So, why do I have the honor?"

"As you already know, you are in deep trouble. I´m really proud that my son and his best friend were part of your downfall. And Nelson & Murdock did a marvelous job in getting enough evidence that will put your organization out of business for a while. But that´s not all: The Bugle will publish _everything_ that is known about you and considering that I will be the man writing it, it will be by far more than anyone will expect. Make yourself comfortable, Lonnie. Because there is no way you will ever leave Ravencroft again." Robbie smiled sheepishly and hang his receiver back on the phone. He stood up and headed to the door, where he was greeted by a smiling Jeanne DeWolffe.

Tombstone yelled furious: "It´s not over, Joe! You! Your family! The spider! Black Cat! You will all suffer. I´m getting out, break your back and will force you to watch how I´ll kill your wife and son! You´re all dead meat, Joe! DEAD MEAT!"

Joe stayed surprisingly cool and answered: "You have to accept it: You will never get out. And now another meaningless threat...I´m too old for this shit." He left the room, ignoring Tombstone´s yells and outcries of rage and frustration as he was brought back into his cell. Jeanne celebrated it and made grimaces towards the mobster and mocked with some questionable motions, especially considering that she is the captain of a police precinct.

"Ahhh, I love it when they cry like babies."

###

Another normal day of school ended. Peter wandered through the halls of the building as he met Mary Jane. She held the current issue of the Bugle with the words 'Tombstone Buried' written on it.

"You did good, you and my replacement.", she said playful.

"MJ, she is not-", Peter tried to defend himself.

MJ cut his words with a hand motion. Then she said calmly: "It´s okay, Peter. I´m not mad at you. I know that you both are not a couple. But even if it would happen, I couldn´t do anything about, since we broke up. But I´ll let you know: Whatever crisis you´ll face, whatever bugs your mind, I´ll still be there for you. I won´t let you down."

They smiled at each other and Peter added: "This road is not a one way road. I´ll be there for you, too."

"Ohhh, that you will ever let anyone down you care about is the last thing I expect." Both chuckled

at this.

"But there is one thing that will surely bother you...", she said as she went through the headlining article of the Daily Bugle.

"Let me guess: JJ accuses me of being part of this scheme and that I just wanted to get any traces away from me...", Peter asked bored.

"Exactly!", MJ exclaimed which was answered by a sigh from Peter and: "Same shit, different day...it would become boring if he wouldn´t bash me in his articles anymore."

Both were passed by Flash and Liz, who were holding hands, to the surprise of Peter´s ex-girlfriend, but not to him.

She realized what was going on: "You did this." Her grin became wider. "What? Me? Noooooo...never.", he said. But she knew better:

"I think it was helpful for Flash that his idol Spider-Man told how he helped him against some of New York´s greatest criminals. That was really nice of you." They walked out of the building and headed home.

"Should I call myself now the Amazing Spider-Date?"

MJ rolled her eyes and left it without any comment.

"Hey, did you know that Aunt May has Tony Stark on speed-dial?", Peter asked.

"Yup", she answered.

"Yeah, I was surpris- YOU KNEW?"

###

He enjoyed watching the city, especially during the sunset. Now with two mobsters stopped, one dead another one imprisoned, New York was a bit quieter. But it was only a matter of time until the next big thing happened. He will be ready, he knew that. He stared towards the sun meeting the horizon on the Hudson River.

"Hey, Spider...", a well-known female voice said.

He quickly turned towards her and wondered: "Cat? I thought you were jailed in!"

She placed her hands on her well-toned hips, especially good looking in that skintight leather suit and said in a playful accusing tone:

"You forgot who you´re talking to? Breaking in and breaking out is my specialty since I was eight years old."

"And now you´re on the run, I guess?"

She came closer: "Yes, I am. Thought I could go undercover to Washington for a while, finding some proof that my father was not a HYDRA man and got tricked by them."

"HYDRA? Wow, haven´t thought that it was _that_ bad."

"Yeah...whatever...but I think I could stay one evening more in New York. Probably we get the chance to kick some butts together before I leave..." She came closer to him and placed her hands at his mask.

"But there is something else I have to do..." His hands stopped hers, but she simply gazed into his lenses and whispered: "Trust me..."

She slowly rolled his mask up until his nose, so that only his lower half of the face was visible. She gave him a passionate kiss, which he returned.

Her arms were softly wrapped around his neck, his hands gently around her hips.

When their lips parted she said: "Thanks for everything..."

"Don´t mention it. That´s what we heroes do. You said it by yourself.", he smiled.

Suddenly police sirens broke their embrace and Spidey could see what was happening. He saw a unique vehicle, completely covered in black color, except some dark green pipes that hailed some flames and gave it a boost.

Spidey sighed: "Not this guy again."

"Who is that?"

"One of my biggest fans. Shamefully. Calls himself Overdrive and pimps his ride with a simple touch."

"Kinda cool powers, if I´m allowed to say so...", Cat remarked.

Spidey put his mask down and looked at her: "Well, you wanted some action. Here we go!"

With that they both leaped down from the roof and swung their way after Overdrive.

###

Well, that was it, folks.

My take on a possible MCU Spider-Man ends here.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Reviews are welcome!

Now this is done, I have time for other projects I have on my mind.

I will upload as soon as possible,

It will be called

"Marvel: New World Order"

make sure to check it out when uploaded.

Hope you will like it, too.

So far: Thanks to everyone who read the story to the end, even if it had it´s rough edges,

I will try my best to improve my general writing style.

 _Excelsior!_

 _###_

 **Post-Credits Scene I:**

Harry was sitting in the darkened room. He was shaking. A gruff, deep male voice said:

"Don´t worry, Harry. Your try was not too bad, but...well, you´re still not worthy of the name 'Osborn'!"

"I´m sorry, Dad, I-"

"Never, _never_ apologize, Harold. No Osborn should feel the need for such a sign of weakness."

His voice was cold and emotionless. "You´re dismissed!"

"Yes, Dad." Harry left the office, hanging his head down.

Norman Osborn opened his laptop, blue light illuminated his face and his dark hair.

He checked some files and stopped at one.

"That´s promising.", he said icily.

The file showed a logo that somewhat resembled a hand that held something in a tight grip.

Beneath it were the letters H.A.M.M.E.R.!

###

 **Post-Credits Scene II:**

Camp Hammond was quiet today. Carol didn´t know how she should spend her rare moment of her free-time and went to the hangar.

She worked a bit on her jet, still with the striking lightning bolt painted on it.

"Lieutenant Danvers?"

"Yeah?!", she pressed out, nearly laying inside the front of the jet and working on the some cables..

"An Agent is here and wants a talk with you, ma´am.", her fellow soldier said.

Carol stopped her work and looked confused at him. "An Agent? A talk? With me?"

The man simply shook his shoulders.

"Whatever...", she grunted leaving, her jet and throwing the duster on her shoulder.

She walked out and met a woman, wearing a green suit and evenly green sunglasses.

And that was not the only green thing about her, even her hair was in the same color.

Carol looked questioningly.

"You are Carol Susan Jane Danvers, born in Boston, Massachusetts, is that correct, soldier?"

"Affirmative!"

"You were the best of your year and raised to higher ranks faster than anyone else in your year, making you one of the youngest Lieutenants in the history of the Air Force, is that correct?"

"Affirmative, ma´am!"

"Well, how about we make you the youngest Captain?", the green lady said.

Carol was surprised: "Excuse me, ma´am?"

"We will make you a Captain, Danvers." The green lady reached out her hand. Carol shook it somewhat in disbelief after what she heard coming out of the Agents mouth.

"My name is Abigail Brand, Agent of SWORD. Ever been in space?"

###

Now I´m really done.

Bye :D


End file.
